Kiss The Rain
by NaianaRobsten
Summary: Em apenas uma noite de amor com o cara dos seus sonhos, Bella Swan vê sua vida mudar completamente. Para ela é impossível esquecê-lo, pois toda vez que olha nos olhos da sua filha ela o vê!
1. Prologo

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

**Prologo**

**Isabella Swan**

Como esquecê-lo se cada vez que olho pra a minha filha, ele está ali. Os mesmos olhos verdes, os cabelos naquele tom de bronze nunca visto...

Tudo em Isa Marie lembra ele. Edward Cullen, o homem que foi meu por uma noite apenas...

**Edward Cullen**

Até hoje me pergunto se aquela noite não foi um sonho. Uma pessoa não pode simplesmente sumir da noite pro dia. Aquela morena misteriosa com olhos cor de chocolate e cheiro de morango.

A noite mais perfeita da minha vida e eu sequer pude ver seu rosto. Mesmo assim, eu nunca irei esquecê-la...


	2. Capitulo 01

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p><strong>POV ISABELLA SWAN<strong>

" Bells, meu amor, vai dormir. Já passa da meia-noite e você tem que acordar muito cedo amanhã!"

" Daqui a pouco, pai. Eu tenho que terminar esse trabalho, porque essa semana na biblioteca não vou poder estudar. Amanhã chega uma doação dos Cullen, são trinta caixas de livros para catalogar e guardar, o que deve me tomar um bom tempo."

" Você e essa sua teimosia. Você tem bolsa integral, não sei porque trabalhar na biblioteca da universidade. Não gosto dessa sua rotina de acordar ás seis da manhã e chegar em casa à noite."

" Pai! Você nunca foi machista, o que está acontecendo com o velho Charlie?"

" Não me entenda mal, meu bem, mas eu me preocupo com você em cima daquela lata velha todos os dias até Seattle."

" Não chame a minha picape de lata velha. E eu trabalho para porque eu tenho dezenove anos e não seria justo você pagar até a minha gasolina."

" Você poderia morar no campus como qualquer universitário faria..."

" Pai, nós já discutimos esse assunto. Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho... você iria sobreviver a peixe frito e cerveja..."

" Ta ta, eu já conheço esse sermão. Anda logo menina, vai dormir."

" Boa noite, pai."

" Boa noite, minha filha. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você."

" Eu sei, pai, eu sei."

[...]

Eu juro, que toda vez que meu celular me desperta às 6:00h eu considero morar no campus e poder dormir mais uma hora ou duas, mas logo que a preguiça vai embora, eu vejo que tomei a decisão acertada. Eu e meu pai nos damos muito bem e desde que eu me mudei pra cá aos dezessete anos, ele está mais feliz. Ele nunca admitiu, mas ele era muito solitário. Desde que minha mãe o deixou e me levou com ela, ele nunca teve outra mulher, que durasse, pelo tem razão, quando diz que a minha rotina é cansativa. Eu vou e volto todos do dias de Seattle, que fica à uma hora e meia de Forks, mas eu já estou acostumada. Eu trabalho no período da manhã como ajudante na biblioteca da Seattle University e não poderia fazer algo que me deixasse mais feliz. Eu amo estar ao redor de todos aqueles livros e na maioria dos dias, eu consigo estudar e fazer meus trabalhos por lá mesmo, porém essa semana seria diferente.

Os Cullen são uma família tradicional da região e fazem constantes doações à Universidade em que seus dois filhos estudam. Emmet, o mais velho será um advogado no próximo semestre e o mais novo, Edward, cursa Ciências Políticas.

Edward é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. Apesar de ser mais velho e estar bem mais adiantado que eu, a gente faz uma matéria juntos. Segundas e quartas são os dias em que eu posso me sentar no fundo da sala e apreciar sua beleza, desenvoltura e inteligência. Ele é sempre muito ativo participando das discussões e se resolver seguir carreira, será um político bem sucedido, tenho certeza.

" Bella!"

" Ah, credo Ângela, que susto."

" Desculpa, mas eu estou há horas aqui te chamando e nada. Sonhando com o Edward outra vez, amiga?"

" Pára com isso, Ang. Eu não estava sonhando com ninguém, só estava distraída. Como foi o final de semana?"

" Não muda de assunto, Bella. Você não acha que já está na hora de deixá-lo saber que você é apaixonada por ele?"

" Ângela, eu não sou apaixonada por ninguém e se você quer saber, Edward nem sabe que eu existo. Eu entro e saio daquela sala e ele sequer levanta a cabeça para me olhar."

" Quem sabe se você queimasse essa jaqueta xadrez horrível e soltasse os cabelos... é sério, você se esconde por trás dessas roupas largas."

" Como se eu pudesse competir com aquela loira que vive ao lado dele... você já deu uma boa olhada nela? A Barbie é sem graça perto dela."

" Tânia? Eu não acho que eles tenham alguma coisa. Ta certo, que ela anda atrás dele como se fosse seu animal de estimação, mas você já viu algo mais? Eu não."

" Se com ela, que é linda e loira, ele não quer nada, porque iria querer comigo? Quer saber, vamos que eu tenho aula e esses livros todos não me deixaram nem revisar amatéria de hoje."

"Quer chegar cedo para ver Edward?"

" Ângela..."

" Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas pensa no que eu te disse. Permita que ele note você. Sei lá... que tal um jeans mais apertado..."

" Quer saber, desisto. Tchau Ang."

Eu nunca iria admitir, mas sim, eu queria chegar cedo, para poder vê-lo. Edward era o meu amor platônico e eu estava bem com isso. Ta, isso é coisa de gente covarde, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que ele nunca perceberia que eu existo e eu nunca teria coragem de me aproximar.

Naquela segunda-feira, ele chegou cedo também e quando entrou

A sala estava quase vazia. Ele estava lindo como sempre, mas os seus cabelos sempre me faziam suspirar baixinho do meu canto da sala. Aquela bagunça cor de bronze o deixava com um ar desleixado e junto com seu par de olhos verdes... foco Isabella.

Como sempre, quando ele se aproximou, eu baixei a cabeça fingindo estudar. Eu nunca tive coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Naquele dia, o professor nos passou um trabalho em duplas e eu juro que quando vi Edward virar para trás, meu coração falhou uma batida, mas eu logo voltei à realidade quando seu olhar foi direcionado à Jéssica que o chamou para fazer o trabalho com ela. É, talvez Ângela tenha razão e eu não passe de uma covarde...

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS

" Hey Bella, já encontrou um vestido para o baile?"

" Que baile?" Ângela me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

" Como assim? O baile de máscaras. Não é possível que você esqueceu o evento do ano."

" Ah, baile... de máscaras... sem chance."

" Errado, Bella. Essa pode ser a sua chance. "

" Não entendi." Falei enquanto caminhávamos em direção à classe de literatura contemporânea.

" Bella, a sua chance de deixar que Edward Cullen perceba que você existe. Tenho certeza que se você se produzisse um pouquinho, ele te notaria."

" Ângela, eu não gosto de bailes, eu não sei dançar e..."

" E você não quer ver Edward nos braços de Tânia."

" É isso mesmo. Eu não preciso me torturar, ele nunca me olhou como uma garota. Eu sou apenas a menina da biblioteca e eu duvido seriamente que ele mereconhecesse se me encontrasse na rua. Desiste, amiga, não vai acontecer."

" Então venha para me fazer companhia, se divertir um pouco não vai doer, rata de biblioteca."

" Ben lhe fará companhia e se você quer saber, se tiver que escolher, prefiro mil vezes os meus livros."

" Eu estou quase desistindo de você. Você vai virar a bibliotecária solitária e solteirona."

" Ângela, me deixa em paz." Falei realmente séria, mas ela sabia que eu não estava brava com ela.

" Algo me diz que esse baile mudaria sua vida."

" Ótimo, agora minha melhor amiga é vidente." Caímos as duas na risada e logo o assunto do baile foi esquecido, o que eu agradeci silenciosamente.

SÁBADO, DIA DO BAILE

" Bells, telefone! É a sua prima."

" Oi Rose. Como você está?"

" Bem e você, Bella. Saudades amiga. Nem pra me ligar heim?"

" É eu sei Rose, estou te devendo, mas a minha vida anda tão corrida, que quando chego em casa tudo o que eu quero é banho e cama, mas isso não justifica, eu sei."

" Eu já disse e vou repetir. Venha morar comigo. New York tem ótimas faculdades e você encontraria fácil um emprego de meio período. Não precisaria pegar a estrada todos os dias e o tio concorda comigo."

" Eu sei que ele concorda. Charlie quer é se ver livre das minhas refeições saudáveis, isso sim. Você sabe, Rose, eu sou tudo o que ele tem."

" Eu sei Bells, mas se mudar de idéia..."

" Obrigada Rose, eu sinto sua falta."

" Eu também, Bella. Venha me ver nas férias."

" Eu vou, eu prometo."

Rosálie não era exatamente minha prima. Nós convivemos muito de perto quando crianças. O pai dela trabalhou com o meu a vida toda. Eu o chamava de tio, assim como ela ainda chama Charlie.

Quando Rose perdeu os pais em um acidente, Charlie meio que a adotou. Eu ainda morava com a minha mãe nessa época, mas sempre que estava de férias era para Forks que eu vinha. Ela morou com sua avó até o ano passado, quando a Senhora Hale faleceu. Então, Rosálie agora mora em New York e trabalha em uma loja de roupas de grife, no Manhattan Mall Shopping Center e vive tentando me convencer a ir pra lá.

Depois que Rose desligou o telefone, fui para o meu quarto acompanhada do meu exemplar surrado de Orgulho e Preconceito e me preparei para passar a tarde fazendo o que eu mais gostava. Havia apenas aberto o livro quando o meu celular me arrancou do meu sossego.

" Oi Ang! O que te faz me ligar em pleno sábado?"

" Oi Bella, é que... você poderia me ajudar?" A voz dela estava triste.

" O que aconteceu, amiga?"

" Meu pai, ele passou mal e estamos no hospital..."

" Eu chego aí em 2 horas."

" Obrigada, Bella e desculpe pelo seu sábado."

" Pára com isso, eu não estou fazendo nada aqui e Charlie daqui a pouco vai para a reserva pescar e ficará lá até amanhã. De qualquer forma, você me salvou de passar o fim de semana sozinha."

" Eu te espero, então. Traga suas coisas e fique aqui até segunda."

" Tudo bem, então daqui a pouco eu estarei aí, fica calma."

Cheguei no Swedish Medical Center duas horas depois e Angela me esperava na recepção.

" Oi amiga. O que aconteceu?" falei enquanto a abraçava.

" O médico disse que ele quase teve um infarto, mas agora já está medicado e em pouco tempo deve voltar pra casa."

" Essa é realmente uma ótima noticia, Ang."

" Eu estou indo em casa pegar algumas coisas. Vem comigo."

" Você não prefere que eu fique aqui com ele, enquanto você vai em casa?"

" Não, minha mãe está lá e o médico me disse que ele deve dormir até amanhã, então vamos comigo, eu preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim hoje."

" Sim, o que você precisar. Estou à sua disposição."

" Você escutou bem o que disse não é?" Ela me deu um sorriso torto que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

[...]

Chegamos na casa de Ângela e ela me arrastou para o seu quarto.

" Bella, eu vou tomar um banho e já volto." Ela disse com uma muda de roupas nas mãos."

" Tudo bem, enquanto isso eu ligo pro Charlie para avisar que vou ficar aqui com você. Quando eu saí ele já não estava mais em casa."

" Tudo bem, fica à vontade, amiga, eu não demoro."

Dez minutos depois, ela saiu do banho, abriu o seu armário e tirou de lá em saco preto, com o que me pareceu ser um vestido dentro.

" O que é isso, Ang?"

" É o vestido para o baile de máscaras. É hoje, lembra?"

" É mesmo... puxa que chato."

" Não tem problema, você fará bom proveito dele."

" Não entendi."

" Bella, você vai ao baile."

" Ângela, eu... eu não acredito que você me chamou aqui pra isso!"

" Bella, por favor. Eu não irei, obviamente e não é justo deixá-lo aqui enquanto você pode fazer um bom uso dele e se divertir hoje à noite."

" Desista. Eu não vou."

" Você não quer ao menos dar uma olhadinha nele?" Ela disse, já abrindo a embalagem e tirando de lá o vestido mais lindo que eu já vi. Era vermelho, sem alças e bem justo até a cintura. Parecia um vestido de princesa.*

" Ele é lindo, Ang, mas eu não vou."

" Se eu fosse você, eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver Edward em um smooking..."

" Isso é golpe baixo e você sabe disso." Eu disse sorrindo.

" Você vai, não vai?" Ela agora estava dando pulinhos feito uma criança.

* * *

><p><em>E ai meninas, estão gostando? Amanha tem mais...<em>


	3. Capitulo 02

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, exceto nos sábados e domingo, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

" Arg! Ta, eu vou. Mas eu fico meia hora lá e me mando."

" Eu tenho certeza que você não irá se arrepender, Bella."

Ângela me abraçou e agora eu também dava pulinhos pelo quarto junto com a minha amiga maluca.

" Ok, agora vai pro banho, que a gente tem algum trabalho pela frente."

" Mas o seu pai? Você não tem que voltar para o hospital?"

" Eu vou mais tarde para passar a noite lá e mandar a minha mãe pra casa. Agora vai."

Ela me mandou pro chuveiro com um tapinha na bunda. Que loucura eu iria fazer... ir a um baile e sozinha... só por Ângela, mesmo...

Depois do banho, ela puxou o meu cabelo para todos os lados possíveis com uma maldita escova, mas a tortura valeu a pena quando eu me olhei no espelho e vi o resultado. Meus cabelos estavam lisos, porém com grandes cachos nas pontas caindo pelas minhas costas. Então ela passou a fazer a minha maquiagem e eu não me reconheci quando estava pronta.

" Você está linda, Bella! Agora só falta uma coisa."

Ela caminhou até o criado mudo,trouxe uma caixa nas mãos e me entregou. Dentro da caixa havia uma máscara dourada que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido.

" Ah, claro... baile de máscaras."

Eu a coloquei no rosto e parecia perfeita com o vestido vermelho.

" Duvido que o seu amado resista à você hoje."

" Ângela, eu não quero te desapontar, mas ele tem uma namorada linda e não vai nem olhar para mim, eu te asseguro."

" Então, amanhã você me conta." E lá estava o sorrisinho novamente.

" Você está me devendo uma e eu vou cobrar, Ang, ah se vou."

" Ok, ok. Agora vai. Não é elegante chegar atrasada, dama de vermelho."

" Arg!"

Eu estava tão nervosa que fui de taxi até a universidade. Quando cheguei, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi um volvo prata no estacionamento. Ótimo, agora minhas mãos suavam. Contei até três e subi a escadaria do centro acadêmico.

Eu parei na entrada, meus pés não me obedeciam, então alguém chamou meu nome.

" Bella? É você mesmo?"

" Oi Mike. Sim, sou eu."

" Nossa, você está... uau!"

" Obrigada." Ainda bem que a minha máscara cobria boa parte do meu rosto que nesse momento estava vermelho tomate.

" Então, o que você faz aqui parada. Está esperando alguém?"

" Não. Só criando coragem para entrar."

" Venha comigo, então. Jessica e Lauren estão logo ali. Você pode ficar na nossa mesa."

" Obrigada, mais uma vez, Mike."

Eles não eram exatamente amigos, mas fazíamos algumas matérias juntos, então nos dávamos bem. Pelo menos não iria passar a noite sozinha em um canto como imaginei.

Jessica e Lauren também custaram a acreditar que eu era eu. Eu já estava achando divertido essa história de máscara.

" Vem dançar comigo, Bella."

" Não sei, Mike. Eu não sei dançar. Seus pés irão sofrer."

" Eu assumo o risco. Vem, eu tenho que exibir a mulher mais linda do baile."

" Ta bom, eu vou até você achar essa mulher."

" Você não se olhou no espelho antes de sair de casa?"

" Ok, vamos logo acabar com isso." Mike apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

A música era bem lenta, o que fez com que fosse mais fácil acompanhar Mike e depois de alguns minutos, ele já arriscava alguns passos mais ousados. E em um desses movimentos, ele me virou e então eu o vi.

Edward estava sentado em uma mesa próxima com Emmet e Tânia, que estava belíssima em um vestido verde. Ângela tinha razão. Qualquer sacrifício era pequeno para poder ter a visão que eu estava tendo. Ele estava realmente lindo em um smooking preto. Seus cabelos estavam diferentes, parece que alguém tentou, sem sucesso domá-los e a máscara também preta o deixou com um ar misterioso, ah eu estava tão ferrada.

Quando a musica terminou, voltamos para a mesa e foi a vez de Jessica ir dançar com Mike. Eu e Lauren engatamos uma conversa agradável, até que ela parou de falar de repente e olhou na direção das minhas costas com cara de quem não acreditava no que estava vendo.

No momento em que eu iria me virar para poder ver o que a fez ter tal reação, senti uma mão em meu ombro e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo com o contato.

" Boa noite."

Aquela voz... meu Deus... Edward. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Só depois de alguns segundos, eu consegui olhar em sua direção e responder, depois de Lauren que me olhava com uma cara esquisita.

" Boa noite."

" Será que você poderia me conceder uma dança?"

Será que eu tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo? Edward Cullen me convidou pra dançar? Eu devo ter ficado alguns segundos paralisada, porque Lauren me chutou debaixo da mesa, me lembrando que Ele esperava por uma resposta.

" Eu... sim, é claro."

Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! Edward Cullen me convidou para dançar. Eu olhei para Lauren antes de sair e ela tinha o mesmo olhar que o meu, incredulidade.

Edward me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei, sentido novamente aquela sensação de formigamento, enquanto era conduzida até a pista.

" Você é aluna desta universidade? Eu não lembro de ter te visto pelos corredores."

" Sim, eu estou no segundo semestre."

" De que curso?"

Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. Eu nunca o deixaria saber que eu era a menina sem graça da biblioteca.

" Literatura."

" Hum, deve ser por isso, então. Eu faço Ciências Políticas e os prédios são distantes."

" Vai ver a gente até já se encontrou pelos corredores, mas os horários são tão apertados, a gente vive correndo, não é mesmo?"

Eu queria testá-lo. Saber se ele alguma vez tinha prestado atenção em mim na nossa aula de sociologia.

" Acredite em mim, eu me lembraria."

Bella idiota, é claro que ele nunca te enxergou. Ele tem uma namorada e ela é linda, você não chega nem perto da beleza de Tânia. Eu já estava louca que aquela música acabasse e eu pudesse fugir dali. Os olhares de Tânia para mim, diziam que eu tinha que me afastar bem rápido do seu Edward.

" Qual é o seu nome, bela dama de vermelho?"

Ok, essa era a deixa. Sem nomes, Edward. Não vou te dar a oportunidade de segunda-feira reconhecer a sem graça de sempre.

" Eu preciso ir."

Saí da pista quase correndo até a minha mesa, peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção à saída, depois de me despedir dos meus colegas rapidamente. Edward ficou parado, é claro, não esperava que a louca aqui fugisse dele de repente.

Porém, quando eu estava alcançando o último degrau da longa escadaria, ele me pegou pelo braço.

" Espera!"

" Me solta, eu..."

Ele não me permitiu terminar a frase. Seus lábios me calaram e eu não encontrei forças para resistir. O beijo era urgente, como se ele estivesse tentando me convencer a beijá-lo, mas eu já estava entregue. Uma de suas mãos que acariciavam meus braços subiu e se infiltrou em meus cabelos me trazendo mais pra perto dele. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios e Edward em reação aprofundou o beijo enroscando nossas línguas.

Um trovão surgiu no céu e naquele instante eu voltei à minha realidade e o empurrei separando nossos lábios de maneira brusca.

" Eu tenho que ir."

Falei, já indo em direção ao estacionamento.

" Não vai, por favor. Me diz seu nome pelo menos."

" A sua namorada está lá dentro te esperando, Edward."

" Tânia? Ela não é minha namorada. Espera, você sabe quem eu sou?"

" Quem não sabe? Olha eu realmente tenho que ir."

Saí correndo pelo pátio debaixo da chuva que começava a cair, mas Edward me alcançou e me abraçou firme pela cintura, colando minhas costas ao seu peito.

" Eu não posso permitir que você vá embora. Não sem saber ao menos o seu nome."

" Isa, me chame de Isa."

" Tudo bem, eu me contento com seu apelido, por enquanto."

Eu fui bruscamente virada de frente para ele que me beijou novamente, com mais urgência dessa vez e eu? Joguei tudo pro alto. Se ele tinha ou não namorada, já não era importante. Naquele instante, era ali comigo que ele queria estar e eu decidi que não iria mais afastá-lo.

A chuva já estava nos deixando encharcados e sem querer eu tremi de frio.

" Vem comigo?"

Eu apenas assenti e ele me levou para o seu carro.

" Você está tremendo." Ele disse enquanto tirava o casaco e colocava sobre meus ombros.

Eu não falei nada, apenas avancei mais pra perto e o beijei na esperança de que ele não me fizesse mais perguntas.

" Promete que não vai mais fugir de mim." Edward falou quando tivemos que nos separar para respirar.

" Promete que não faz mais perguntas?"

" Prometo, agora vem cá."

Ele tentou me colocar em seu colo, mas meu vestido não permitiu.

" Isa, vem comigo?"

" Pra onde?"

" Meu dormitório. A gente precisa de algumas toalhas e lá teremos mais espaço." Ele falou indicando o interior do seu carro.

Eu sabia que o que eu estava fazendo era uma loucura total, mas também seria a minha única chance de tê-lo tão perto, então deixei a razão de lado e agi apenas com meu coração apaixonado, e apenas assenti.

O complexo de dormitórios ficava alguns minutos distante de onde estávamos, o que foi bom. Não tive tempo de me arrepender da minha decisão.

Assim que chegamos, ele me levou até seu quarto, me sentou em sua cama, foi em direção ao banheiro e voltou com algumas toalhas. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e começou a enxugar meus cabelos delicadamente.

Depois de satisfeito com o seu trabalho, Edward se levantou e foi m direção som que estava ao lado de sua mesa de estudos. A melodia da minha canção favorita preencheu o ambiente e aquilo só poderia ser um sonho.

" Essa será a nossa canção."

" Kiss the rain."

" Você conhece?"

" É a minha predileta."

" Bem, é uma das minhas também e desde que o nosso beijo na chuva foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já experimentei, eu acho que ela é perfeita agora."

" Me beija mais uma vez, Edward?"

" Quantas vezes você quiser."

Ele tirou a máscara e eu tive que conter o suspiro quando pude olhar seu rosto de perto, mas quando ele levou a mão ao meu rosto, eu o impedi de tirar a minha.

" Não.."

" Por que? Me deixa ver seu rosto?"

" Ou é assim, ou eu vou embora agora mesmo."

" Não, por favor. Pode ficar de máscara se é isso que você quer, mas não vá embora."

" Então me beija..."

E ele fez o que eu pedi e eu me perdi novamente na sensação da sua boca na minha, minhas mãos em seus cabelos. As mãos dele passeavam pelas minhas costas até que ele encontrou o zíper do meu vestido e eu não fiz nada para impedi-lo. Naquela noite ele teria de mim o que ele quisesse e ele seria meu se me permitisse amá-lo.

Lentamente ele tirou o meu vestido e me vendo apenas com uma calcinha de renda vermelha, Edward suspirou.

" Você é linda. A mulher mais linda que eu já vi."

Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço com beijos suaves e leves mordidas enquanto eu me ocupava das suas roupas. Logo ele estava vestindo apenas uma boxer cinza-escuro e foi a minha vez de suspirar.

Edward me pegou no colo e me deitou devagar em sua cama e ali eu percebi o que estávamos prestes a fazer. Meu coração batia tão rápido que e não o sentia. Eu deveria dizer que ele seria o meu primeiro ? Decidi deixar que ele descobrisse por conta própria.

Ele se deitou sobre mim, apoiado nos cotovelos e me beijou sem pressa, mas eu queria mais, eu queria tudo o que ele pudesse me dar naquela noite. Movi meus quadris em direção aos seus e um gemido forte escapou de sua garganta, fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle.

Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço, deixando beijos molhados pelo caminho e continuou até alcançar meus seios, arrancando de mim gemidos e suspiros. Ele usou a língua e os dentes nos meus mamilos e eu já estava queimando, sentindo que o meu corpo pegava fogo onde sua boca encostava.

Edward desceu sua boca até o meu umbigo e quando passou a língua por ali, minhas costas se ergueram do colchão em um movimento automático, aquilo era muito bom, mas quando ele continuou a descer seus beijos pelo meu ventre, eu travei.

" Você quer que eu pare?"

" Não é isso... é que... continua, por favor."

Com um sorriso lindo, ele tirou a minha calcinha devagar, e subindo com beijos pelo interior das minha coxas, chegou ao meu centro que já estava pulsando por ele e quando eu senti a sua língua ali automaticamente agarrei seus cabelos em desespero. Eram incríveis as sensações que ele estava me fazendo experimentar.

Edward continuou me provando e provocando, até que tudo explodiu na minha frente e eu chamei seu nome gemendo de satisfação pelo orgasmo que ele acabara de me proporcionar.

" Isa, eu... não agüento mais. Eu preciso de você, agora."

" Vem Edward."

Em um movimento rápido, ele retirou a última peça de roupa que separava nossos corpos e separando minhas pernas delicadamente, ele começou a me penetrar. Doeu e eu levei minhas mãos ao seu ombro e sem pensar o empurrei.

" O que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei?"

Ok, agora eu teria que confessar.

" É que... ai droga eu nunca..." Não consegui terminar a frase e me escondi no vão do seu pescoço.

Edward me abraçou carinhosamente e nos virou na cama, me deixando por cima dele.

" A gente não precisa fazer isso, me desculpe."

" Eu quero... por favor."

" Você tem certeza?" Ele olhou nos meus olhos e vi que ele estava enfrentando um dilema.

" É a única certeza que eu tenho nesse momento. Eu quero ser sua."

Edward me deitou novamente de costas e me beijou enquanto me penetrava lentamente. Ele beijou cada parte do meu corpo e aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo sendo substituída por uma sensação de prazer avassaladora enquanto ele se movia dentro de mim.

E depois de algum tempo, o ritmo lento de suas estocadas já não era suficiente e eu queria mais. Ele entendeu quando eu comecei a acompanhar seus movimentos, levando meus quadris ao seu encontro e começou a estocar mais rápido, de uma forma enlouquecedora e nós dois nos entregamos àquela loucura.

" Você é perfeita... foi feita pra mim."

" Sim, eu sinto o mesmo... ah Edward!"

" Vem Isa, vem comigo. Eu não posso agüentar mais. Arg!"

A sensação era que havia um abismo na minha frente e eu me joguei sem ao menos pensar e trouxe Edward comigo. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que ele saiu de dentro de mim e se deitou ao meu lado. Senti seus olhos queimarem nos meus e por um segundo eu tive medo, porém, a máscara me protegia e ele não falou nada. Me trouxe mais pra perto e me deitou em seu peito e ficamos ali por um tempo com Edward acariciando meus cabelos, até que ele dormiu.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo observando seu sono, admirando seus traços bonitos, até que a realidade me bateu e eu decidi que teria que ir embora antes que o dia amanhecesse. Roubei um beijo de seus lábios com cuidado para não acordá-lo e me vesti. Eu precisava de coragem para deixá-lo, minha vontade era de dormir nos seus braços para sempre, mas rapidamente saí da minha bolha e fui em direção á porta do seu quarto, então achei que eu poderia deixar algo meu com ele. Tirei minha máscara e deixei no travesseiro ao seu lado e, silenciosamente eu saí do seu dormitório, da sua vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>oie meninas, primeiro obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior!<strong>_

_**E ai o que acharam deste capítulo?**_

_**Comentem que amanha posto mais!**_

_**Os links das fotos da fic está no nosso perfil.**_

_**Beijos, até amanha!**_


	4. Capitulo 03

ISABELLA SWAN

Quando cheguei na casa de Ângela, já estava amanhecendo e antes que eu batesse na porta, ela se abriu.

" Ângela, o que você faz acordada uma hora dessas?"

" Eu acabei de chegar também e ouvi o taxi parar na frente de casa, então só poderia ser você. Pra quem iria ficar só meia-hora, você demorou um pouquinho, heim?"

" Eu... ai Ang!" Eu a abracei chorando.

" O que foi que aconteceu amiga? Me fala, alguém te machucou?"

" Sim, eu mesma. Eu fui fraca, eu cedi e agora eu tenho que esquecê-lo, mas como? Ah que droga."

" Eu não estou te entendendo, Bella. É do Edward que você está falando?"

" Sim, de quem mais seria?" Eu já estava um pouco mais calma e então pude contar para minha amiga tudo o que aconteceu.

" Isabella, agora me diga qual o motivo de você agir como uma criminosa e fugir no meio da noite?"

" Ângela, eu não suportaria ver a decepção nos olhos dele quando percebesse que aquela mulher não era eu. Eu não sou assim, eu não sei ser assim. Eu só sei ser a Bella sem graça do casaco xadrez."

" Eu não vou deixar você agir dessa maneira. Segunda- feira você tem aula com ele, não tem?"

" Sim, eu tenho."

" Então você irá falar com ele, ou eu vou."

" Ângela por favor, deixe as coisas como estão. Isso nunca irá dar certo. A família dele tem muito dinheiro, as nossas realidades são muito diferentes, nunca daria certo."

" Você pode continuar encontrando desculpas para a sua covardia, mas não irá me convencer. Segunda –feira será o seu prazo. Depois disso, eu irei agir por minha conta."

Irritada, me rendi vendo que ela falava sé poderia fazer isso. E depois sair correndo, quando ele risse na minha cara.

[...]

A temida segunda-feira chegou e eu fui para a universidade antes de Ângela, já que nossas aulas eram no período da tarde, mas eu tive que ir para a biblioteca.

Eu passei a manhã toda catalogando livros e quando estava me preparando para ir almoçar ele entrou na biblioteca. Me sangue gelou, ele olhou pra mim por e por um instante eu achei que ele iria falar algo, mas ele balançou a cabeça, me deu bom dia e saiu.

Ainda tremendo, me encontrei com Ângela no refeitório. Contei a ela sobre o nosso encontro e ela riu do meu estado, só porque ele havia olhado pra mim.

Ele estava lá, Tânia com ele, é claro. Edward estava visivelmente distraído, olhava para todos os lados e eu vi quando Tânia falou com ele irritada, por estar sendo ignorada. Ele apenas levantou-se e saiu. Ela saiu em seguida.

" Amiga, vai atrás dele. Garanto que ele já está na sala e é a sua chance de falar com ele."

" Você não vai esquecer mesmo, não é?"

" Sem chance, amiga. Ou você, ou eu. Escolhe."

" Pessoa irritante!" Falei enquanto já me dirigia ao prédio da nossa aula.

Tentei me acalmar no caminho para a sala de aula, mas foi em vão. A cada passo que eu dava, mais nervosa eu ficava. Mas humilhação maior seria ver a minha amiga agindo por mim, então me encostei à parede ao lado da porta por alguns instantes, respirei fundo e entrei. E então eu vi.

Edward estava sentado na sua cadeira de sempre, mas o que eu não esperava ver era Tânia sentada no seu colo enquanto eles se beijavam. Eu não consegui ficar ali nem um segundo a mais.

Eu sempre soube que eles ficariam juntos, mas ver o homem que foi meu durante toda a noite nos braços de outra foi demais para suportar. Aquela boca era minha. Era eu quem deveria estar ali no seu colo.

Eu corri pelos corredores em direção à minha picape, lá eu ficaria bem e poderia chorar tudo o que eu tinha direito. Eu fiquei lá por uma meia–hora. Fui pra casa mais cedo, de jeito nenhum eu conseguiria encarar o casal feliz pelos corredores da Univesidade.

EDWARD CULLEN

A melodia de Clare de Lune me tirou dos meus sonhos abruptamente. Tentei enxergar o visor do celular e depois de alguns segundos vi que eram cinco da manhã. O que o meu irmão sem noção queria comigo a uma hora dessas?

" Emmet, é melhor que alguém tenha morrido para você me ligar as cinco da manhã."

" Calma irmãozinho, ninguém morreu, ainda bem, mas é que você sumiu do baile e não voltou mais... deixou até a pobre da Tânia para eu levar pra casa."

O baile, a minha morena. Me virei na cama e só o que encontrei foi o cheiro de morangos que ela deixou nos meus lençóis. Onde ela estava?

" Emmet, eu estou bem, tentando dormir. Por favor vai fazer o mesmo e me deixa em paz."

" Credo Edward, que mau humor. Estou vendo que a noite não foi bem como você esperava..."

" Tchau, Emmet."

Saí da cama e percorri o dormitório todo e nada. Onde ela estava? Porque saiu assim escondida no meio da noite. Noite essa que havia sido perfeita, não havia?

Voltei ao quarto e algo me chamou a atenção. Sua máscara em cima do meu travesseiro. Foi tudo o que restou da linda menina que se tornou mulher em meus braços.

" Por que Isa?"

Depois de ter perdido completamente o sono, entrei no chuveiro para ver se um banho frio me acalmava um pouco. Eu precisava encontrá-la e comecei a reunir as poucas informações que tinha conseguido dela.

Ela é estudante do curso de literatura. Já é alguma coisa. Quantas matérias tem o curso? Não importa, eu irei procurar pelo prédio todo, pela maldita Universidade toda, pela cidade toda se for necessário, mas eu tenho que encontrar a mulher que me fez delirar e querer muito mais.

Ela não me deixou ver seu rosto e na hora eu até achei excitante, mas agora eu me pergunto o porquê de sua atitude. Não consigo encontrar o motivo. Eu não a conheço, tenho certeza. Eu preciso de respostas, antes que eu enlouqueça.

Isa . Duvido que esse seja mesmo o seu nome. Nem nome é, apenas um apelido que ela deve ter inventado quando a pressionei. Por que? O que ela queria de mim, afinal?

Fui pra casa tomar o café da manhã com a minha família. À tarde eu começaria minha busca pela dama de vermelho. Assim que entrei no meu carro, seu cheiro de morangos me assaltou e as lembranças da noite passada vieram me atormentar. Nunca mulher nenhuma me faz sentir o que ela fez.

.com/watch?v=dP3t_FDGsA

Fui para a Universidade mais cedo naquela segunda-feira e comecei minha busca na praça de alimentação. Me sentei na mesma mesa que ocupava todos os dias e logo Tânia apareceu. Essa menina está me tirando do sério. Ela já deveria ter entendido que eu não quero nada com ela.

" Olá Edward, você sumiu no meio do baile. O que aconteceu?"

" Eu não estava passando muito bem, Tânia."

" Ah. Está melhor agora?"

Eu olhava para todos os lados procurando por alguém de cabelos castanhos, nem estava escutando o que ela me dizia.

" Edward! Hei, eu estou falando com você."

" Me desculpe Tânia, eu tenho que ir."

Eu precisava sair de perto dela, antes que eu dissesse algo que a magoasse. Eu não a queria pra mim, mas ela era minha amiga e eu fui educado para tratar bem as mulheres.

Fui direto para a minha aula de sociologia. A sala estava vazia e eu agradeci, mas minha paz durou pouco, pois Tânia entrou poucos minutos atrás de mim.

" Edward, eu cansei de te mandar sinais que você insiste em não enxergar."

" Tânia, do que você está falando?"

Ela não respondeu. Se sentou no meu colo e me beijou. Eu fiquei ali alguns segundos sem reação, até que delicadamente a tirei do meu colo. Eu iria fazê-la entender que não sentia o mesmo por ela.

" Tânia, você precisa entender de uma vez por todas que nós somos amigos e nunca seremos mais que isso."

" Não Edward, eu sinto que a gente pode..."

" Não Tânia, você está confundindo as coisas."

" Eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto. Mas eu terei paciência. Você irá perceber que eu sou a mulher certa para você."

Ela saiu depois da nossa breve conversa. Magoada, mas eu tive que tomar aquela atitude, até porque não era justo deixá-la continuar se iludindo. Meus pensamentos eram todos de uma certa morena com olhos cor de chocolate.

Me levantei e saí dali. Eu não teria cabeça para aula nenhuma hoje. Fui para o prédio de literatura. Iria fazer plantão ali. Uma hora ela teria que passar por mim.

Passei a tarde toda sentado no chão naquele corredor e nada. Os alunos entraram e saíram e nenhuma menina com as características dela passou por mim. Quando já não tinha mais ninguém no prédio, a faxineira parou me olhando de forma estranha, eu me levantei e fui embora.

Essa foi a minha rotina nos outros três dias e nada. Nem sinal da minha menina. Eu tive que voltar para as minhas aulas, mas sempre que estava lá fora, eu a procurava. Mas eu nunca a encontrei. Se não fosse pela máscara que eu tinha guardada comigo, eu diria que foi sonho. O melhor sonho que eu já tive.


	5. Capitulo 04

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

Enquanto dirigia de volta pra casa, comecei a me sentir estranha. Minha cabeça latejava e o frio que eu sentia não era normal. É eu acho que o beijo na chuva teve o seu preço afinal.

Charlie ainda estava na delegacia quando eu cheguei, o que foi bom. Não queria que ele visse o meu estado depois de ter chorado durante todo o caminho para casa. Fui direto para minha cama, me cobri até a cabeça e tentei dormir para esquecer os últimos acontecimentos. Eu teria que esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.

Mas quem convence um coração? A razão certamente não. Ela desde o começo sabia que aquela noite não significaria nada pra Edward, mas meu coração estúpido se entregou por completo e saiu em mil pedaços. Bem feito pra ele.

Meu pai chegou e deve ter estranhado a minha picape na frente de casa tão cedo, porque foi direto ao meu quarto.

" Bells, o que houve? Meu Deus, menina, você está ardendo em febre."

" Oi pai. É eu acho que eu peguei uma gripa daquelas."

" Venha, vou te levar para ver um médico."

" Pai, não precisa, é sério. Só me dê um analgésico."

" Nada disso, você pode ter uma pneumonia. Vamos para o hospital."

E assim, eu fiquei três dias em casa por ordens médicas e só voltei à Universidade na sexta, o que foi bom. Passar esse tempo afastada, fez o assunto Edward mais fácil de lidar.

Naquela segunda o pai de Ângela havia tido uma recaída e ficou dois dias na U.T.I. e eu fiquei mal por não estar lá por ela, mas nos falávamos por telefone. Ela também ficou esses dias sem ir à aula, então tínhamos muita coisa para colocar em dia.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei lá foi trancar a matéria que fazia com Edward. Ficar o máximo afastada dele era a minha meta de agora em diante. Eu não precisava acompanhar de perto o namoro dos pombinhos. Só de saber já doía o bastante.

Minha rotina não mudou depois de tudo, nem teria porque mudar. Segui com meu trabalho na biblioteca e só saía de lá para ir às aulas, somente evitava ao máximo ir à praça de alimentação. Estava apenas tentando concertar meu coração partido e seguir minha vida, sem Edward.

... dois meses depois

Eu tremia dentro daquele banheiro apertado, com minha amiga me esperando do lado de fora. Na embalagem dizia tempo de espera: 5 minutos, porém já tinham passado quinze e eu continuava olhando para aquele bastão, acho que esperando que o resultado mudasse.

" Bella, você não vai sair mais daí de dentro?"

" Só mais um minuto."

" Bella..."

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta com lágrimas nos olhos. Nos abraçamos e choramos juntas.

" O que eu vou fazer, Ângela?"

" Amiga, você não está pensando em..."

" Nunca! Eu vou ter o bebê, só estou perdida. Não vou morar em Forks, mãe solteira em uma cidade daquele tamanho... e não quero que o meu filho seja apontado na escola... ai meu Deus, o que eu faço?"

" Bella, ele também é responsável."

" Não! Ele nunca ficará sabendo. Ele escolheu ela, Ângela."

" Você não sabe o que teria sido, se vocês tivessem se encontrado."

" Não teria sido, ponto final. Eu fui uma escapadinha, uma aventura. No dia seguinte ele estava de volta com a namorada e eu de volta ao meu lugar."

" Mas você deve procurá-lo. Essa criança tem um pai, que tem o dever de sustentá-la."

" E ser aquela que deu o golpe da barriga no milionário Edward Cullen? Nunca. Eu vou dar um jeito, Ang. Não serei a primeira, nem a última."

" Eu ainda acho que você está errada, mas vou acatar a sua decisão. Conta comigo, amiga, sempre."

" Obrigada, Ang, eu vou."

Quando cheguei em casa naquela mesma noite, eu tive uma surpresa, boa, mas ainda assim surpresa. Meu pai estava acompanhado de Sue, nossa amiga de muito tempo, viúva de Harry, grande amigo do meu pai que falecera há seis anos.

" Bella, eu e Sue temos uma comunicado para te fazer."

Pelo estado de nervos do meu pai, eu percebi no ato o que seria, mas o deixei falar.

" Bem, nós estamos juntos. Há algum tempo, já e resolvemos que já é hora de assumir. Vou trazer Sue para morar aqui com a gente."

" Ah pai, eu fico tão feliz por vocês."

" E nós estamos felizes por você nos aceitar, Bella." Sue falou ainda meio tímida.

Eu queria estar lá com eles, comemorar com meu pai, que finalmente resolveu viver, mas meu estado de espírito não permitia. Sue tinha preparado um jantar para nós três, mas eu não consegui comer. Alegando cansaço, eu subi para o meu quarto. Eu precisava muito de uma solução. Só não conseguia imaginar de onde eu a tiraria.

Depois de passar a noite em claro, no dia seguinte tudo parecia pior. Eu não ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer da minha vida e eu precisava contar para o meu pai, mas não conseguia encontrar coragem, então o telefone me salvou.

" Alô."

" Bella, sou eu, Rose."

" Ah, oi Rose."

" Nossa, que voz é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Charlie?"

" Não, não, Charlie está bem. Mas aconteceu algo sim."

" Me conta tudo. Quero saber o que te deixou assim derrubada."

Eu contei tudo a ela e chorei muito também. Rosálie me ouviu, me aconselhou e depois de conversar com ela, eu já tinha alguma idéia do que fazer. A primeira coisa seria contar a Charlie.

Eu não fui para Seattle aquele dia. Liguei para a delegacia e avisei meu pai que o esperava para o almoço, pois queria ter uma conversa com ele.

E não foi nada fácil ver a decepção nos olhos do meu pai. Todo o orgulho que ele dizia ter em mim se foi depois de saber que eu fiquei grávida com o que ele chamou de inconseqüência. Ele lutou muito para que eu dissesse o nome do pai do bebê e quando viu que eu não falaria, tirou as próprias conclusões e me acusou de sair com um homem casado.

Eu neguei firmemente, mas não sei se ele acreditou em mim. As coisas ainda pioraram quando eu comuniquei que estava abandonando a Universidade e que iria morar em New York com Rose.

Charlie passou alguns dias sem ao menos me dirigir a palavra, mas quando viu que eu começava a arrumar as coisas para ir embora, ele abrandou um pouco e até me ajudou com as coisas da viagem.

Mas o clima entre a gente não voltou a ser como antes, porém eu tinha esperanças que com o tempo, ele me perdoasse.

Em duas semanas eu tinha tudo pronto, só faltava assinar alguns papeis na universidade, e me despedir da minha amiga Ângela. Como ela iria me fazer falta. Passei a manhã inteira na casa dela. Seu pai já estava melhor e em casa, e nos trancamos no quarto como duas adolescentes de quinze anos e ficamos por lá até a hora de irmos para a Universidade.

Ângela foi para a aula e eu fui à secretaria resolver o cancelamento do meu curso. Meia hora depois eu tinha tudo pronto e estava caminhando em direção ao estacionamento, quando algo me chamou a atenção.

Eu estava no prédio do curso de música e as notas da minha música preferida me hipnotizaram. Eu segui o som e em uma das salas, alguém estava no piano tocando KISS THE RAIN. Me aproximei em silêncio sem querer atrapalhar, mas me arrependi logo em seguida. De costas para a porta estava a razão dos meus sonhos e também dos meus pesadelos. Edward.

Fiquei ali silenciosamente me despedindo do meu amor até que reconheci os últimos acordes da música indicando que era hora de ir, antes que ele notasse a minha presença. E então eu caminhei para longe dali depois de sussurrar um " Adeus Edward, eu te amo."

... CINCO ANOS DEPOIS

* * *

><p><em><strong>Então o que estão achando, Bella está gravida e sozinha =**_

_**obrigada pelos comentários, e Mandy a fic tem 22 cap e mais 2 cenas extras (por enquanto)**_

_**vou pedir pra Nai escrever mais umazinha hauhauah**_

_**=D**_

_**continuem comentando por favor**_

_**amanha tem mais!**_


	6. Capitulo 05

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>CINCO ANOS DEPOIS<p>

" Isa, meu amor acorda, a mamãe não pode chegar atrasada."

" Hum... preguiça mamãe..."

" Vamos! Hoje você vai comigo para o hotel."

" Oba! Já estou indo."

Depois que eu me mudei pra cá, Rose me conseguiu um emprego de camareira no Waldorf Astoria, um hotel de luxo no centro da cidade com Sarah sua amiga de longa data, que foi quem me acolheu e me empregou mesmo estando grávida.

Sarah, que é minha chefe e também minha grande amiga passou por uma situação bem semelhante à minha e arriscou o próprio emprego para me ajudar.

" Bom dia, meninas." Rose falou depois de beijar sua afilhada.

" Bom dia Rose."

" Bom dia dinda. Sabia que hoje eu vou para o hotel com a mamãe?" Minha pequena estava radiante comendo seu cereal.

" Ah é? Você irá se comportar por lá, não é princesa?"

" Você sabe que eu me comporto, dinda." Isa falou emburrada.

" Eu sei meu amor. Só estava brincando com você."

" Dia de consulta da Srª Stanley?"

" Sim. Ela me avisou ontem quando passei para pegar Isa."

Isa fica todos os dias com a nossa vizinha, a Srª Stanley. Ela é viúva e nunca teve filhos, mas sempre adorou crianças. Desde que Isa nasceu, ela me ajuda muito, e eu lhe pago para ficar com a minha pequena quando estou no trabalho.

"Bem, garotas eu tenho que ir. Hoje chegará a coleção primavera/verão e Alice está literalmente quicando. A gerente não pode se dar ao luxo de chegar tarde, tem que dar exemplo às outras funcionárias."

" Abusada."

Rose estava radiante desde que Alice a promoveu a gerente de sua loja exclusiva. Eu estava muito feliz por ela. Rose batalhou para chegar onde está. E Alice é uma fofa. Eu a conheci quando me mudei pra cá e hoje somos amigas de infância. Ela sabe de toda a minha história, como Sarah, mas os detalhes mesmo, só Rose e Ângela conhecem.

" Vamos Isa. Nós também temos que ir. Sarah convocou uma reunião e teremos que chegar mais cedo."

" Mamãe, será que eu vou poder brincar com o piano hoje?"

" Não sei, meu amor. Quem sabe, se não tiver movimento de hóspedes hoje no salão de música."

A paixão da minha filha por aquele piano é algo que deixa o meu coração apertado. Eu nunca esqueci aquele último dia na Universidade de Seattle, Edward tocando a nossa música... ela é muito parecida com ele o que tornou mais difícil a tarefa de esquecê-lo.

Não sei porque tento enganar a mim mesma. Eu nunca irei esquecer o meu primeiro e único amor.

Como esquecê-lo se cada vez que olho pra a minha filha, ele está ali. Os mesmos olhos verdes, os cabelos naquele tom de bronze nunca visto...

Tudo em Isa lembra ele. Edward Cullen, o homem que foi meu por uma noite apenas...

Edward hoje é o mais jovem Senador dos E.U.A. e muito influente. Continua lindo e agora é noivo de Tânia Denalli.

" Mamãe, olha é a nossa estação, chegamos."

Chegamos no hotel com dez minutos de folga e Isa aproveitou para me carregar para a sala do piano, que para a felicidade da minha pequena estava vazia.

" Fique aqui e se comporte. Se chegar alguém. Simplesmente se levante e vá para a cozinha como você sempre faz, ok?"

" Sim, mamãe." Dei um beijinho em sua bochecha e me dirigi para a sala dos funcionários.

" Bom dia pessoal, tenho algumas informações de como serão as próximas três semanas por aqui. Amanhã receberemos um hóspede que requer um pouco mais de atenção por parte da nossa equipe e ele terá uma camareira exclusiva.

Ele é um político conhecido e fará aqui mesmo no hotel muitas reuniões com pessoas igualmente importantes, por esse motivo, o quarto que ele ocupará deverá estar sempre impecável.

Sua camareira receberá algumas funções diferentes como passar suas roupas no próprio quarto, também como levá-las para a lavanderia quando necessário."

" Ele terá uma equipe de seguranças?" Eu perguntei.

" Dentro do hotel, não. Apenas seu assessor."

" Bem para terminar então, Bella, você por ter mais experiência será a camareira do Senador. Eu confio no seu trabalho, posso ficar tranqüila?"

" Sim, Sarah, sem problemas."

" Bem, então, mãos à obra. Comece agora mesmo. A cobertura leva algum tempo para que fique do jeito que só você sabe fazer." Sarah cochichou no meu ouvido.

" Sim senhora! Ah, Sarah, eu tive que trazer Isa hoje, então dá uma olhada nela pra mim?"

" A minha garotinha? Claro Bella, já estava com saudades dela."

Passei o dia todo trabalhando para deixar impecável a suíte do Senador que ocupava todo a ultimo andar do hotel. Havia nela uma sala completa para reuniões, bem como uma sala de jantar e estar além do quarto. Caberia ali todo o meu apartamento e ainda sobraria espaço.

No fim da tarde, antes de ir pra casa, levei Isa para tomar sorvete e comprei algumas coisas para o nosso jantar. Rose havia me avisado que chegaria mais tarde por conta do lançamento da nova coleção então eu fiz macarronada a pedido de Isa.

Alice tinha insistido para que eu fosse na pequena festa que ela organizou na própria loja, mas eu não gostava de sair à noite e deixar Isa.

Para falar a verdade, cada vez que Alice fazia algo do tipo, eu fugia. O motivo? Sempre teria alguém de sua família nesses eventos. O problema? Alice é uma Cullen, irmã de Edward.

Não que eu achasse que ele ainda se lembraria de mim depois de cinco anos. Ele sequer me conhecia, afinal, mas eu tinha verdadeiro horror que alguém soubesse da minha filha. Alice a conhece e adora, mesmo sem saber que Isa é sua sobrinha e isso me corta o coração. Isa a chama de tia. Mundo pequeno esse nosso.

Mas o medo que Edward um dia descubra e tente tirá-la de mim é o que me impedia de contar para Alice a verdade. Então, mais uma vez, vou passar o meu sábado na frente da TV, assistindo desenho animado, até que Isa durma e eu possa encontrar um filme para me distrair. Tudo normal.

Já eram mais de dez da noite, quando uma notícia prendeu minha atenção no programa que eu assistia.

Senador Edward Cullen chega amanhã em New York para discutir com seus correligionários sobre uma possível candidatura à reeleição ao Senado...

" Não. Por favor, não ele. Não será ele, eu não mereço..."

" O que você não merece, criatura?"

Rosálie entrava no mesmo instante no apartamento e me ouviu falando com a tv. Expliquei a ela a reunião de hoje cedo no hotel e o que eu tinha acabado de ver na TV. Eu tremia tanto que ela foi até a cozinha e me trouxe água com açúcar.

" Bella, é claro que foi só uma coincidência. Quantos senadores temos? Você acha que justamente o seu iria se hospedar no hotel em que você trabalha? Fica tranqüila, amanhã, você irá conhecer o tal político e eu te garanto que será um daqueles velhotes de cabelo branco."

" Que negócio é esse de meu? Ele não é nem nunca foi meu."

Como eu queria que fosse, mas isso ela não precisa saber.

" Ok, ok. Eu só estava tentando te dizer que é mais fácil uma raio cair na sua cabeça a ser Edward o hospede de quem você irá cuidar por três semanas."

" É, você tem razão, amiga. Desculpa o surto, mas é que ainda dói muito ouvir falar dele."

" Bella, você tem que seguir sua vida, arrumar um namorado, sei lá. Você está apenas assistindo a vida passar amando um homem que nem sequer se lembra de você."

" Eu sei, Rose, mas eu não consigo evitar. Eu nunca mais amarei ninguém como eu amei Edward."

" Como você ainda ama, você quer dizer."

" Quer saber, eu vou dormir que amanhã eu tenho que estar cedo no hotel. Sarah confiou em mim para essa missão e eu não quero que ela tenha motivos para se arrepender de ter me escolhido."

" Vai lá amiga, ah alias, Alice ficou triste de você não ter ido. Mais uma vez. Bella, você se preocupa atoa. Sem chance de alguém te reconhecer. As vezes você é meio paranóica."

" Boa noite, Rose. Amanhã eu me desculpo com Alice."

"Boa noite Bella."

[...]

Cheguei cedo no hotel e Sarah me chamou em sua sala assim que soube que eu estava ali.

" Bella, suas malas vieram direto do aeroporto pra cá e ele deverá chegar em poucos minutos. Pelo cronograma que me foi passado, ele terá uma reunião dentro de duas horas. Assim que eles chegarem, eu subirei lá para te apresentar ao senador e ao seu assessor."

" Tudo bem, Sarah. Estarei na cozinha com as meninas."

Meia hora depois estávamos no elevador em direção à cobertura do tal senador. Sarah bateu de leve na porta e um homem louro e alto veio atender a porta.

" Bom dia, senhor. Eu sou a responsável pela equipe de camareiras e estou aqui para apresentá-los a funcionária que irá acompanhá-los durante sua estadia."

" Ah sim, por favor entrem. Eu sou Jasper, o assessor do senador. Edward?"

Meu coração falhou uma batida assim que suas palavras fizeram sentido.

" Sim?"

Sarah entrou e eu fiquei paralisada do lado de fora, até que ela voltou e me puxou pelo braço até onde os dois estavam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E ai meninas estão gostando?<strong>_

_**To adorando postar aqui, pena que são poucos comentários**_

_**Comentem ai por favor =D**_


	7. Capitulo 06

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

" Senador Edward, Jasper, essa é Bella. Ela acompanhará vocês durante todo o tempo que permanecerem conosco.

Jasper foi o primeiro a estender sua mão para me cumprimentar. Ele me pareceu bem agradável, mas eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em suas palavras.

Então eu ouvi a voz que me atormenta a cinco longos anos. Sim porque eu não esqueci nada dele, e sua voz está cravada na minha memória, como todo o resto.

" Bom dia, Bella. Eu sou Edward e este é Jasper, meu assessor como ele próprio já disse. Espero que nos demos bem durante essas semanas."

" Sim senhor, tenho certeza de que nos daremos bem. Estou a sua disposição."

Ele ainda era o mesmo Edward de cinco anos atrás. O mesmo sorriso amável, gentil e educado, o meu amor secreto. Não sei como, mas ergui os olhos que encaravam o carpete cinza escuro e olhei em seus olhos, pois não se cumprimenta uma pessoa olhando para ao chão.

E quase me perdi naqueles olhos verdes. O mesmo verde que eu via nos olhos da minha filha. Por um instante, ele vacilou me encarando. O franzido na sua testa dizia que ele estava intrigado com algo, mas durou apenas alguns segundos. Rapidamente os deixei saber que estaria no closet guardando suas roupas.

Eu me tranquei lá dentro e me deixei escorregar lentamente pela parede. Minhas pernas não me sustentavam mais. Deixei que algumas lágrimas corressem livres para poder respirar novamente.

O homem que eu amava estava a alguns passos, ao meu alcance, mas nunca me pareceu mais distante. Se antes ele era intocável por ser rico e de família tradicional, agora ele é um político influente, mas quem explica isso para o meu coração tolo e apaixonado?

Distância era a minha regra de agora em diante. Eu só falaria quando me fosse feita alguma pergunta, faria o meu trabalho da forma mais discreta possível e torceria para que essas três semanas passassem rápido. Para o bem da minha sanidade.

Fiquei um pouco mais tranqüila quando Jasper me comunicou que sairiam para um almoço com alguns empresários e que provavelmente só estariam de volta à noite, então passei o dia ocupada com as roupas de Edward. Seu cheiro ainda era o mesmo, suas roupas porém eram todas muito formais agora. O guarda-roupa de um senador, muito diferente daquele que eu conheci na faculdade que só usava jeans e camiseta.

No fim da tarde, Sarah me dispensou depois de me chamar em seu escritório para me entregar meu novo uniforme. Agora eu trabalharia de terno preto e saltos. Fiquei aliviada quando vi que não eram tão altos e fui orientada a usar os cabelos sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo elegante e usar alguma maquiagem. Iria precisar da ajuda de Rose com isso...

Aproveitei meu tempo de sobra, apanhei Isa na Srª Stanley e fui direto shopping. Eu precisava compartilhar meu nervosismo com alguém.

" Olha que veio visitar a tia Rose." Isa correu com os bracinhos abertos em direção à ela.

" Oi tia Rose. Alice está?" Isa e sua paixão por Alice... coisa de sangue certamente.

" Ela ainda não chegou, amor, mas não deve demorar."

" Oi Rose."

" Credo Bella, que cara é essa? Parece que viu fantasma."

" Eu vi Rose, acredite, eu vi."

" Me conta tudo. Você está tremendo."

" Ainda estou esperando pelo raio."

" Não. É ele?"

" Sim. Em carne e osso e tão lindo quanto era há cinco anos."

" Puxa amiga, você está mesmo ferrada."

" Obrigada pelo apoio, Rose."

" Sério, Bella. O que você pretende fazer?"

" Pretendo fazer o meu trabalho o melhor possível. Manter distância o máximo que eu conseguir."

" A quem você está querendo enganar, minha amiga? Você irá conviver com ele por doze horas ou mais todos os dias, dentro de um quarto."

" Eu vou ter que conseguir Rose, afinal ele não irá me reconhecer, tenho certeza. Foi há muito tempo."

" Tomara que você esteja certa..."

" Olha quem está aqui, a minha princesinha!"

" Alice!" Isa correu para abraçá-la.

" Cada dia mais linda, Isa. Você me lembra tanto alguém que eu conheço, só não consigo saber quem." Alice disse com as mãos no rosto da minha filha.

Ela estava tão perto... cada vez que ela dizia algo parecido, um arrepio passava por mim. Como ele não percebia a semelhança entre a minha filha e o próprio irmão? Eu esperava que continuasse assim.

" Bem, eu já vou indo. Vamos Isa?"

" Esperem que eu levo vocês. Só dei uma passadinha para saber se está tudo em ordem. Vou jantar com o meu irmão que está na cidade."

Rose me deu uma olhadinha e apenas sorriu. Alice nos deixou em casa, antes de ir para o tal restaurante.

No dia seguinte, Isa praticamente me implorou para ir comigo e eu cedi. Estava culpada por ter que trabalhar até mais tarde enquanto o Senador estivesse no hotel. Como sempre acontecia, Isa foi direto para a sala do piano.

EDWARD CULLEN

Acordei cedo, com uma dorzinha de cabeça me incomodando. O jantar com Alice se prolongou pelo fato de aqueles dois conversarem a noite toda como se fossem velhos amigos. Eu fiquei de fora apreciando o que me parecia ser o inicio de um romance e por conseqüência, acabei bebendo demais. Como resultado, ganhei uma ressaca.

Resolvi tomar o café da manhã no restaurante do hotel, sair um pouco dessa suíte. Não sei explicar o porquê, mas eu não me sinto à vontade diante da funcionária que foi designada para ser a minha secretária enquanto estiver por aqui.

Não que ela não seja competente, muito pelo contrário, mas algo nela me intriga, me incomoda.

Depois do café, avistei um piano e aproveitei meu tempo livre para tocar um pouco. Fazia tanto tempo...

Quando estava me preparando para começar a tocar escutei um choro baixinho. Procurei a origem e encontrei uma garotinha sentada embaixo do piano.

" Oi." Disse me abaixando em direção à ela. A garotinha apenas chorou mais.

" Você está machucada?" Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

" O que houve?" Percebi que ela tinha um joelho sangrando.

" Eu... caí... está doendo."

" Em que quarto seus pais estão?"

" Em nenhum. A minha mãe trabalha aqui e de vez em quando eu venho com ela.

" Vem comigo. Eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros no meu quarto e o meu pai é médico, ele me ensinou direitinho."

" Mas a minha mãe..."

" Vamos lá limpar esse joelho e colocar um curativo, depois a gente procura por ela, o que você acha?"

" Tudo bem. Será que ela via brigar comigo?"

" Ela não vai brigar com você. Eu te defendo." Eu disse piscando pra ela e ganhando um sorriso lindo.

Ela era linda. Tinha os olhinhos verdes, agora vermelhos de tanto chorar e os cabelos longos e cacheados nas pontas. Parecia uma princesinha. Eu a levei ao meu quarto e cuidei do seu joelho, que não estava assim tão ruim e depois que não havia mais sangue, ela se acalmou.

" Agora acho que já podemos procurar pela sua mãe. Você sabe onde ela está?"

" Ela deve estar lá embaixo, na sala de Sarah."

" Sarah, ok." Liguei para a recepção e pedi para falar com a tal Sarah.

" Como é o nome da sua mãe?"

" Bella."

" Uh, eu acho que conheço a sua mãe."

" Sarah, bom dia."

" Sarah, aqui é Edward, hóspede do 1201."

" Ah sim, Senador em que posso ser útil?

" Bella por acaso está com você?"

" Sim, ela está. Me desculpe, Senador Edward, mas ela foi avisada que o senhor não precisaria dela pela manhã..."

" Não é isso. É que eu encontrei uma garotinha linda chorando na sala do piano com o joelho machucado e a trouxe pra cá. Ela me disse que Bella é a sua mãe, então gostaria que você a avisasse que ela está aqui comigo."

" Me desculpe pelo transtorno senhor. Ela estará aí em poucos minutos."

" Sarah?"

" Sim, senhor?"

" Não a repreenda. Crianças são assim mesmo, está tudo bem."

" Sim senhor."

[...]

" Minha filha, o que você andou aprontando?" Bella entrou desesperada em meu quarto.

" Não foi culpa minha, mamãe. Eu escorreguei no tapete e bati com o joelho na banqueta do piano. Saiu sangue..."

" Mil desculpas por isso, senhor. Posso garantir que não acontecerá novamente. Não é mocinha?"

" Bella, foi um acidente. E ela não queria vir comigo, eu insisti. E fiz um bom trabalho, não é princesa?"

" Sim, mamãe, ele fez um curativo e nem doeu."

" Ok, mocinha, agora vamos descer e se comporte por lá que a mamãe precisa trabalhar."

" Tchau Edward."

" Tchau princesa."

ISABELLA SWAN

" Sarah, eu te imploro, coloca outra pessoa no meu lugar."

" Me desculpe, Bella, mas eu preciso da melhor para esse trabalho e a melhor é você. Ele é tão intragável assim?"

" Não, bem deixa pra lá. Três semanas passam rápido. Eu vou voltar ao trabalho. Ah, mais tarde Rose passará para levar Isa para casa. Eu estarei ocupada, então diga a ela o que aconteceu e se ela sentir dor tem analgésico na cesta de medicamentos."

" Pode deixar, agora suba lá e faça o seu trabalho. Eu confio em você garota."

Não sei dizer o que eu senti ao ver Edward tão perto de Isa, cuidando de seu ferimento com tanto carinho. Uma mistura de medo e fascinação por estar diante de uma cena que eu pensei que nunca presenciaria. Culpa, por privar minha filha da companhia do pai, eles pareciam se dar tão bem. Qual seria a reação de Edward se soubesse que tem uma filha?

A porta do elevador abriu e me fez abandonar os sonhos. A realidade é bem outra. Edward irá se casar com Tânia e em pouco tempo terá seus filhos legítimos.

" Senador, a sala de reuniões está pronta."

" Bella, me chame de Edward, por favor. Eu não sou tão mais velho que você. Ah, você não brigou com ela, não é?"

" Não, mas mais uma vez me desculpe pelo transtorno. Não acontecerá novamente, eu lhe garanto."

" Ela é uma garotinha encantadora. Quantos anos ela tem?" Território perigoso Bella.

" Quatro."

" Ela é realmente uma graça." Eu já estava desconfortável com o rumo da conversa quando Jasper chegou e me salvou.

Eles ficaram o dia todo no hotel, participaram de várias reuniões e a mim coube recepcionar seus convidados, cuidar do almoço deles, enfim, eu estava a disposição. De camareira eu me transformei em uma espécie de secretária. Eu notei alguns olhares de Edward para mim e cada vez que isso acontecia, eu me afastava, com a desculpa de que algo precisava da minha atenção. Mas aquele estado de nervos do primeiro dia eu havia superado. Ele não me reconheceu, então, eu já trabalhava mais tranquilamente.

Por volta das sete horas, naquela noite Jasper se retirou e eu já estava me preparando para ir depois que o jantar de Edward fosse servido, quando ele me surpreendeu.

" Srtª Bella?"

" Sim senhor Cullen?"

" Eu já pedi para me chamar pelo meu nome."

" Me desculpe. Precisa de algo, Edward?"

" Você se importa de me acompanhar no jantar? É que eu detesto comer sozinho."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mocho Azul, Gabisousaa, Dani, Ab Winchester, Hithi, mandy cullen black, Kah, Taise, Nogueira e Marcella obrigada pelos comentários, indiquem nós também, quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto, e logo logo vem fic novo por ai ...<em>**

**_E Ab Winchester é sim inspirada neste filme, mais só esse começinho também!_**

**_E ai o que acharam do cap novo eim?_**

**_Ela vai jantar com ele? *-*_**

**_Beijos, até amanha!_**

**_Quem quiser me encontrar fabyysales_**


	8. Capitulo 07

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

" Eu não devo, senhor."

" Senhor novamente? Vamos lá, Bella. Você me deve uma. Eu fui um ótimo médico hoje." Ele disse sorrindo torto, se ele soubesse o que me causa seu sorriso.

" Tudo bem, eu lhe devo mesmo." Respondi com um grande suspiro.

Ele mesmo informou à copa que queria jantar para dois e pouco tempo depois estávamos sentados à mesa com um silêncio incômodo entre nós.

" Então, você é daqui de New York?"

" Não, eu sou do interior, me mudei pra cá há cinco anos."

" E o que te fez trocar a tranqüilidade do interior por essa loucura toda?"

O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Eu fugi de você, Edward.

" Bem, eu estava grávida e precisava trabalhar para sustentar a mim e a minha filha, então minha amiga me conseguiu um emprego aqui e aqui estou."

Ele estava me olhando de uma maneira diferente e eu comecei a ficar apavorada. Decidi mudar o rumo da conversa, antes que ele fizesse mais perguntas.

" E você, como é ser o Senador mais jovem do país?" Ele riu, meio sem graça.

" Eu meio que fui jogado nessa coisa de política. Não diria que é a minha vocação, na verdade fiz isso por meu avô."

" Como assim?" Ele agora devorava meus lábios com os olhos.

" O velho Cullen foi o único avô que eu conheci, acho que por conta disso, era muito apegado à ele. Meu avô também foi Senador e antes de morrer, me fez praticamente prometer que seguiria seus passos. E aqui estou eu."

" Não me parece justo que você siga uma carreira que não era a sua."

" A vida não é justa, ninguém nunca te disse?" E lá estava o sorriso torto para me atormentar. Eu precisava dar o fora o quanto antes.

" Não, ninguém me disse, eu senti na própria pele." Onde estava o filtro entre me cérebro e minha boca?

" Você é tão jovem para ter sofrido tanto. Por que eu vejo sofrimento no seu olhar. O que te deixou assim?"

" Eu preciso realmente ir. Está ficando tarde." Foge Bella, foge.

" Me desculpe, eu me excedi."

" Não, tudo bem, mas eu preciso mesmo ir. Boa noite, Edward."

" Boa noite, Bella. Até amanhã."

Em um movimento que eu não pude pressentir, ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto. E antes de se afastar, ele fez uma coisa estranha, cheirou meus cabelos. Fui pra casa sorrindo feito uma boba e apavorada pela possibilidade de ser reconhecida. Não por mim, mas pela minha filha. Cada vez que ela me perguntava pelo pai, eu desconversava e o destino na primeira oportunidade os coloca juntos.

Confesso que eu chorei baixinho no banheiro dos funcionários depois que Isa saiu do quarto de Edward. Eu me senti a pessoa mais egoísta da face da terra por privar a minha filha da convivência com o pai, mas ao mesmo tempo, Edward gostaria de ser pai?

Essa notícia logo se tornaria um escândalo, um Senador não poderia ter uma filha fora do casamento. Além do que, eu nunca iria expor a minha filha dessa maneira. E se ele quisesse tomá-la de mim? Tânia iria criar a minha filha. Não, de maneira nenhuma Edward nunca saberá de Isa e esse será o motivo que me manterá afastada dele.

EDWARD CULLEN

O que diabos eu acabei de fazer? Eu beijei a funcionaria do hotel e ainda por cima cheirei seus cabelos. Morango...

Tem algo em Bella que me tira do sério. Por causa dela eu estava inventando coisas do tipo "Não gosto de comer sozinho" isso é o que eu mais faço. Ela é amável e engraçada e quando eu falo, ela realmente presta atenção em mim. Não é como o bando de puxa-sacos que eu convivo todos os dias, ou a minha noiva fútil, que está sempre ocupada demais com suas unhas ou cabelos, para sentar e conversar comigo.

Tânia e eu estamos juntos há três anos e a relação com ela sempre foi fácil. Ela faz de tudo para me agradar, desde o começo, quando deixei bem claro que não a amava. Mas ela afirmou que amava por nós dois e eu estava magoado por ter sido abandonado por Ela, então não vi mal em dar uma chance à Tânia.

Agora estamos noivos e começo a me perguntar o porquê. Eu não a amo, nunca amei. Sempre a vi como minha amiga e aqui estou, prestes a me casar. Arg! Eu preciso de umas boas horas de sono, isso sim. Mas porque Bella tinha que cheirar a morangos?

Jasper, que era o meu companheiro de whisky, depois que conheceu a minha irmã, me abandonou. O jeito foi beber sozinho.

" Edward?"

" Me deixa em paz."

" Acorda homem, já passa das dez."

Dei um pulo na cama assustado por ter dormido tanto. Dormir não é bem a palavra certa. Eu capotei depois de meia garrafa de whisky. Bebi para esquecer o cheiro de morangos da linda morena que passa o dia em minha volta. Espera! Morena? Linda e com cheiro de morangos... pára Edward, você ainda está bêbado, só pode.

" Cara, me consegue um analgésico, minha cabeça está do tamanho desse quarto."

" Claro, vou pedir à Bella que providencie."

" Ela já chegou?"

" Edward, ela chega todos os dias às 7:00h, está à sua disposição há três horas."

" E qual é a agenda de hoje?"

" Almoço em Manhatan com alguns empresários."

" Ok, me dá meia hora que não há nada que um bom banho não cure."

ISABELLA SWAN

Eu não sabia como encarar Edward depois do que aconteceu ontem. Um inocente beijo no rosto, mas não entre hóspede e funcionária. Não deveria ter acontecido, mas como não podia voltar atrás, agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos por fora.

Jasper me avisou que eles passariam a maior parte do dia fora, então eu não tinha muito a fazer, a não ser cuidar para que o jantar fosse servido às sete. Então depois que eles saíram, sem que Edward e eu nos víssemos, eu levei pouco tempo para arrumar o quarto todo e desci para me colocar à disposição de Sarah.

Como ela disse que não iria me deslocar para outros quartos, fiquei na sala dela organizando seu arquivo e o tempo passou tão depressa, que quando vi já era hora do almoço.

Resolvi ir almoçar com Rose e Alice no shopping, já fazia tempo que não nos juntávamos.

" Então Bella, que tal uma sexta-feira de pizza?"

" Sim, Rose, faz tempo que a gente não joga banco imobiliário."

" Posso levar o Jasper?"

" Hum, alguém está apaixonada..." Rose nem parece funcionária de Alice.

" Claro que pode, Alice. Eu adoro Jasper."

" Ok, ok! Será que ele gosta de jogar?." Alice quicava na cadeira batendo palmas.

" Alice, se ele não gostar, a gente não precisa jogar."

" Eu vou ligar e perguntar a ele mais tarde."

" Ta certo, agora me deixem ir, preciso ver o que seu irmão e seu namorado pediram para o jantar."

" Eles estão se comportando, Bella? Eles não te dão muito trabalho?"

" Eles são bem tranqüilos, Alice. Na maior parte do tempo, meu trabalho é organizar a sala entre uma reunião e outra."

" Não sei porque Edward insiste nisso. Ele odeia a política, e está sacrificando a própria vida por causa de um pedido do vovô, eu não acho justo, mas ele não me escuta."

" Não entendi." Rose falou.

" Meu avô era muito ligado aos netos, nos três. Mas Edward sempre foi o predileto. Ele nos deixou muitos bens quando se foi, tanto que se não quiséssemos, nenhum de nós precisaria trabalhar pelo resto da vida. Mas para Edward ele deixou seu legado, o fez prometer em seu leito de morte que ele seguiria seus passos. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas meu avô também foi senador e como Carlisle preferiu a medicina, ele cismou que Edward o faria e como meu irmão tem um coração mole..."

" Não me parece que ele esteja descontente, Alice, afinal está caminhando para a reeleição."

" Ah, Bella, aí entra o futuro sogro, que também é político e tem Edward como um sucessor e aquela perua deslumbrada que será minha cunhada em breve, também ajuda muito na pressão. Eu realmente não entendo o meu irmão. Está claro como o dia que ele não ama Tânia, mês mesmo assim a pediu em casamento. É típico dele fazer sempre o que se espera que ele faça. Sempre tentando agradar todo mundo."

" Bem, eu tenho mesmo que ir meninas." O assunto Edward não me deixava confortável.

" Tchau, Bella" As duas disseram juntas.

Depois de passar na cozinha e deixar tudo encaminhado para o jantar de Edward e Jasper, terminei de organizar o arquivo de Sarah. Logo já era hora de estar na cobertura e cuidar do jantar dos meus hóspedes.

Foi só o tempo de arrumar a mesa, eles chegaram. Edward foi direto para o banho e Jasper o esperava para jantar.

" Então, Bella, Edward me disse que você é do interior. Não é do Texas, por acaso?"

" Não, não. Sou de Forks que fica no estado de Washington. Duvido muito que você já tenha ouvido falar."

" Você é de Forks?" A voz de Edward fez gelar o sangue em minhas veias.

" Er... eu... sim. Eu sou filha do chefe de polícia de Forks."

" Você sabia que eu sou de Seattle?"

" Sim, acho que eu ouvi algo à respeito." Muito bem, Bella, você merece um Oscar.

" Somos conterrâneos então."

" Sim, somos. Bem, o jantar será servido em quinze minutos, será que eu poderia ir?"

" Claro, Bella, a gente se vira por aqui." Jasper me salvou antes que Edward fizesse alguma pergunta que me colocasse em apuros.

" Até amanhã, então. Tenham uma boa noite."

" Você também, Bella." Edward disse.

" Rose, é melhor a gente esperar Alice chegar para então pedirmos as pizzas. Vai saber do que Jasper gosta?"

" Tem razão, amiga. Isa já dormiu?"

" Já. Acabei de sair do quarto. Agora só amanhã."

" Vai lá pegar o jogo, enquanto eu procuro o telefone da pizzaria."

" Eu quero a minha de cogumelos."

" Como se eu não soubesse..."

Meia hora depois, Alice chegou trazendo Jasper e Edward?"

Meu coração deu um salto, duas piruetas e falhou uma batida no processo.

" Oi gente. Vocês não se importam de eu ter trazido mais um não é? É que eu fiquei com peninha de deixá-lo sozinho naquele quarto enorme."

" Menos Alice. Boa noite, Bella."

" Er... boa noite, Edward. Essa é a minha amiga Rosalie."

" Prazer em conhecê-la, Rosalie. Eu sou Edward, irmão mais velho dessa baixinha insuportável."

" Insuportável é você. E o meu irmão mais velho se chama Emmet, você é o do meio."

" Ok, Alice. Eu me rendo."

Rose, percebeu o meu desconforto e foi logo perguntando quais os sabores de pizza cada um queria. E pouco tempo depois estávamos todos comendo e rindo de qualquer coisa sem sentido.

" A minha princesinha já dormiu?"

" Sim, Alice. Eu procuro colocá-la para dormir cedo, senão não tem quem a tire da cama no dia seguinte."

" Coitadinha, Bella. Você a faz acordar muito cedo."

" Eu tenho que trabalhar, minha amiga. Não tem outro jeito."

" É um pecado fazer uma criança acordar tão cedo." Edward disse num sussurro. Os outros não sei, mas eu ouvi.

" Er, vamos jogar?" Rose sabia mesmo quando interferir.

Vamos jogar no tapete da sala. É mais divertido e tem mais espaço que a mesa. Alice começou a recolher as caixas de pizza, mas eu fiz com que ela deixasse como estava. Depois eu faria isso. Eu estava desesperada por uma distração, os olhares que Edward me dava estavam me deixando apavorada.

Ficamos jogando um tempão. Alice e Jasper brigaram feito crianças e eu levei Edward à falência. Mas quem ganhou o jogo foi Rose.

Depois que o jogo acabou, os deixei na sala e fui arrumar as coisas na cozinha como disse que faria. Eu quase cai de costas quando escutei a voz dele no meu ouvido.

" Você estudou na Seattle University?" Edward estava com um porta-retratos na mão. A minha foto com Ângela na universidade que ficava na estante da sala.

" Sim, mas foi por pouco tempo. Logo eu me mudei para cá."

Algo mudou em seus olhos, eles ficaram mais escuros e ele me olhava de uma maneira que me deixou com as pernas bambas. E o que aconteceu a seguir me pegou totalmente desprevenida. Edward me empurrou contra a pia e me beijou.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalmente eles se beijaram ...<strong>_

_**e ai o que vai acontecer agora eim,**_

_**deixem comentários que amanha tem mais.**_

_**Obrigada por todos que estão lendo!**_

_**beijos**_


	9. Capitulo 08

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas isso só fez com que ele agisse de forma mais urgente. Sua mão se infiltrou em meus cabelos e eu não pude mais lutar contra. Eu não queria mais lutar. Eu correspondi ao beijo com todo o amor que estava cuidadosamente escondido. Quando Edward percebeu que eu não me afastaria, abrandou um pouco sua força e o beijo se tornou lento e delicado.

Então, mais cedo do que eu gostaria, Alice entrou.

" Edward, vamos... oh me desculpe, eu... espero na sala."

" Sim, Alice, eu já vou." Ele colou nossas testas tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus.

Então, ele simplesmente saiu me deixando naquela cozinha com a certeza de que algo havia mudado.

EDWARD CULLEN

Alice não se atreveu a comentar o que presenciou na cozinha, o que me deixou muito grato. Mais grato ainda eu estava pela interrupção. Eu perdi a cabeça depois que Bella confessou ter estudado na mesma universidade que eu e a beijei como se eu precisasse daquele beijo para confirmar a minha suspeita.

E depois de beijá-la eu soube. É ela. Impossível confundir aqueles lábios doces ao mesmo tempo urgentes nos meus. Ela até tentou resistir, mas acabou se entregando a mim, me beijando com total paixão. Sem querer eu tropecei na mulher que habita meus sonhos há cinco anos.

E agora eu daria o golpe final, fazê-la admitir. E eu já tinha tudo certo, só faltava um detalhe e precisava ligar para a minha secretária ainda hoje.

Depois de a deixarmos em casa, Jasper , que certamente percebeu o clima estranho me confrontou.

" Whisky?"

" Vodka."

" E você vai me contar o que aconteceu que te deixou desse jeito?"

" Certamente, depois de alguma doses. Eu não quero estar são quando você me acusar de estar ficando louco."

" Vamos lá, amigo, eu prometo que não te chamo de louco."

" Tudo começou com um baile de máscaras, cinco anos atrás..." Eu contei à ele toda a minha história e também a suspeita de que havia encontrado a mulher que virou o meu mundo de ponta cabeça.

" E você acha que Bella é a morena do baile?"

" Vamos, eu estou esperando. Agora é a hora que você começa a rir."

" E se eu disser que acho que você pode ter razão?"

" Sério, Jasper? Então eu não estou vendo coisas?"

" Cara, se você a beijou e não mudou de idéia..."

" Eu terei certeza... amanhã mesmo."

"Como?"

" Eu preciso falar com a Srtª Stewart primeiro."

" Mas está meio tarde, você não acha?"

" Eu tenho pressa, Jasper."

[...]

" Alô?"

" Senhor Senador, em que posso ser útil?"

" Karen, me desculpe por ligar tão tarde, mas eu preciso que você me faça um favor. É urgente."

" Estou ouvindo, Senhor."

" Eu preciso que você vá ao meu apartamento, no meu closet, perto de onde estão os meus sapatos há uma caixa preta. Eu preciso dela aqui amanhã na primeira hora."

" Sim, senhor."

" Mande meu jatinho. É realmente imprescindível que essa caixa esteja em minhas mãos antes das sete da manhã."

" O senhor a receberá a tempo, eu posso garantir."

" Obrigada Srtª Stewart."

" É o meu trabalho, senhor."

" Posso saber o que há nessa caixa de tão importante?"

" Eu não vou te falar, Jasper, desista."

" Ok, ok. Vou dormir, então."

" Eu também. Tentar, pelo menos."

" Até amanhã, Edward."

" Até amanhã, Jasper. Ah, você pode tirar a manhã de folga. Eu não te quero por aqui quando Bella chegar."

" Sim, senhor!"

" Pára de bobagem Jasper e obrigado por me ouvir."

" Sempre às ordens, amigo."

[...]

Não sei como não enlouqueci durante a noite. Passei o restante das horas acompanhando o relógio literalmente. O ponteiro dos segundos dançava na minha frente debochando de mim. Eu não bebi mais nada. Eu queria estar muito sóbrio quando Bella chegasse, em uma hora? Ok, banho Cullen.

Meia hora mais tarde, para a minha surpresa, Bella entrou no meu apartamento e adivinha? Trazendo uma caixa preta.

" Bom dia, Sr. Cullen. Essa caixa chegou agora à pouco e precisava ser entregue com urgência."

" Por que essa de senhor novamente, Bella? Achei que noite passada nós tivéssemos passado desse estágio."

" O que aconteceu na minha cozinha foi um erro, me desculpe por isso, Sr. Posso lhe garantir que não acontecerá novamente."

" Um erro? Eu não penso assim." Falei já me aproximando dela. Bella estava claramente nervosa.

" Sim, um erro. Eu sou sua funcionária de certa forma e o senhor tem uma noiva, se não me engano."

" Sim, eu tenho uma noiva, por enquanto e você não é minha funcionária. Agora, abra a caixa, por favor."

" Como?"

" A caixa. Ela é pra você."

" Eu não posso aceitar presentes seus." Ela falou estendendo a caixa em minha direção.

" Ah, mas não é um presente. Dentro dela há uma coisa que já te pertence, e não fui eu quem comprou."

" Eu... não estou entendendo, senhor."

" Simplesmente abra essa maldita caixa e pare de me chamar de senhor!" Ela estremeceu com meu tom de voz e então fez o que eu pedi.

Quando viu o conteúdo, Bella perdeu a cor e a caixa escorregou de suas mãos derrubando a máscara no processo. Eu me abaixei e a peguei estendendo a ela.

" Eu acredito que ela te pertence. Estou certo Isa?"

" Eu... não sei do que você está falando." Ela até tentou, mas suas lágrimas eram mais uma prova.

" Confessa! É você, não é?"

Ela me olhou nos olhos e eu vi a certeza. Acabei com a distância entre nós e colei meus lábios nos dela, e dessa vez não encontrei resistência. Bella me beijou como se o mundo estivesse acabando e eu não me importaria se isso acontecesse. Eu morreria feliz naquele momento, nos braços dela. Mas em algum momento precisávamos respirar e o beijo foi se transformando em uma sequência de selinhos até que separei nossos lábios de vez.

" Por que? Há cinco anos eu convivo com essa pergunta. Eu não consigo encontrar o motivo para você ter fugido daquela maneira."

" Basta olhar ao seu redor, Edward."

" Não entendi, você pode me explicar melhor?"

" Você acha que a filha do chefe de polícia de uma cidade como Forks teria alguma chance com o herdeiro dos Cullen?

" Eu... não, eu me recuso a acreditar que você pense dessa maneira."

" Eu não penso assim, o mundo pensa."

" Você só está procurando uma desculpa para ter me deixado lá depois do que aconteceu. Bastaria a verdade, Bella. Eu te deixaria em paz se você tivesse me dito que eu não era como você imaginou."

" Você está tão enganado, Edward. Aquela foi a noite mais perfeita que eu já tive, mas os nossos mundos eram diferentes e são mais diferentes ainda, agora."

" Você não vai me convencer com essa bobagem de classe social, Bella, tente novamente."

" Que tal então a sua namorada, digo, noiva?"

" Ela não era minha namorada na época, eu te disse."

" Então porque quando, convencida pela minha amiga eu fui te procurar na segunda-feira após o baile, você estava com ela no seu colo a beijando?"

" Você viu aquilo? Deus do céu, se você tivesse esperado cinco segundos presenciaria a nossa conversa. Ela me beijou e eu tentei falar de uma forma que não a magoasse, que eu não sentia o mesmo por ela, mas não, mais uma vez você fugiu."

" Edward, esquece isso. Já faz tanto tempo... agora as coisas são diferentes, ela é a sua noiva..."

" Você esqueceu Bella, ou devo dizer Isa? Qual o seu nome, afinal?"

" Isabella." Ela me respondeu em um sussurro.

" Então, Isabella, fala olhando nos meus olhos que aquela noite foi esquecida."

" Não, eu nunca esqueci, nem poderia. Foi mágico, perfeito. Você é perfeito, Edward. Mas isso não muda nada."

" Muito pelo contrário, Bella. Muda tudo. Eu me apaixonei por você naquela noite e agora que eu te encontrei, não vou deixar que você fuja de mim novamente." Eu a segurava pelos braços fazendo com que me encarasse.

" Edward, nunca daria certo. Olha pra mim, eu sou apenas uma camar..."

Eu precisava fazê-la ficar quieta, então a calei com um beijo. Ela ainda tentou me afastar, mas eu a peguei no colo e a levei pra minha cama. A deitei delicadamente no centro e me deitei sobre ela me apoiando nos cotovelos.

" Edward, me deixe ir, por favor."

" Diz que não me quer que eu deixo você ir e nunca mais sequer toco no assunto. Eu mudo inclusive de hotel, se essa for a sua vontade."

" Eu... eu não posso. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu te quero mais que tudo. Eu quero o seu corpo contra o meu, nem que seja por apenas mais uma vez."

" Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella. Enquanto você me quiser, eu estarei ao seu lado."

" Edward, me beija?"

" Sempre..."

E o que começou como um simples beijo tomou conta de nós dois e logo eu descia com beijos pelo seu pescoço e minhas mãos apressadas estavam nos botões de sua blusa branca.

Bella se ocupou das minhas roupas e logo estávamos rolando sem roupa naquela cama enorme, envolvidos em um jogo de sedução irresistível.

Me arrastei até seus pés e comecei dando suaves beijos em seus tornozelos e logo fui subindo deixando rastros de calor pelas suas pernas. Bella gemia baixinho, o que estava me deixando louco.

" Você é tão linda... mais ainda agora que posso ver o seu rosto."

" Edward, por favor..."

" Calma minha pequena impaciente, nós temos o dia todo..."

Voltei minha atenção para suas pernas, abrindo-as devagar. A minha língua passeava pelo interior de suas coxas e quando cheguei perto do meu objetivo, Bella agarrou meus cabelos desesperada.

" Por favor... eu...não agüento mais."

" O que você quer minha linda?" Eu sei que estava sendo cruel, mas eu precisava ouvir.

" Eu quero a sua boca em mim, agora!"

E foi nesse exato momento que a minha sanidade me deixou... e com muito prazer eu fiz o que ela pediu. Comecei com leves lambidas e depois passei a penetrá-la com a língua. Aquilo era incrível... o sabor dela era exatamente como eu me lembrava.

Bella começou a se contorcer debaixo de mim, me mostrando que estava perto, então eu a penetrei com um dedo, enquanto mantinha seu clitóris muito bem ocupado com a minha boca. E então eu ouvi o que eu tanto queria... ela gemeu o meu nome.

Mas eu ainda não tinha o que eu tanto buscava, seu orgasmo, então passei a penetrá-la com dois dedos e ela se rendeu. Seu corpo tremia satisfeito e eu assistia orgulhoso o resultado do meu trabalho.

" Isso, minha linda... goza pra mim, só pra mim."

Eu não sei dizer de onde veio esse sentimento de posse, mas eu sentia assim. Ela era minha. Mas eu queria ouvir...

" Diz que você é minha... diz quem é que te deixa assim..."

" Eu sou sua, Edward. Meu corpo é seu, meu coração é seu. Sempre foi."

" Bella... eu..." O que eu iria dizer? Que a amava? Será que é possível que eu sinta amor por uma pessoa que eu mal conhecia? Bella me interrompeu antes que eu me precipitasse.

" Vem Edward, me faz sua mais uma vez."

" Não tem nada nesse mundo que eu queria mais. Bella, será que aqui tem...?"

" Na primeira gaveta. Eu mesma as coloquei lá, por ordem do seu assessor." Ela falou sorrindo, como se dissesse... eu sei o que você faz por aí.

Estendi meu braço e alcancei uma camisinha. Na nossa primeira vez fomos muito inconseqüentes, felizmente, nada aconteceu.

Mas agora iríamos fazer da maneira correta.

Me sentei entre suas pernas, abri a embalagem, mas fui impedido de continuar.

" Deixa que eu faço."

Bella levou minhas pernas em direção ao chão, me sentando na beira da cama e então se ajoelhou na minha frente. Minha respiração falhava só de imaginar o que ela faria a seguir. Mas não me deixou muito tempo imaginando. Logo ela agarrou minha ereção e começou a me estimular com movimentos suaves.

" Bella..."

Ela ignorou o meu apelo e me levou em sua boca. Eu estava literalmente viajando com a sensação de sua língua em mim, sua mão trabalhando junto e aquilo era demais. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu joguei a cabeça pra trás em total desespero.

Pra piorar a minha situação, Bella pegou minha mão direita e levou aos seus cabelos, me pedindo silenciosamente que eu controlasse seus movimentos e então eu estava no céu.

Me obriguei a abrir os olhos e apreciar os movimentos daquela boca linda ao redor de mim, me levando cada vez mais perto do precipício. Mas eu não queria gozar, ainda...

" Bella, pára, por favor."

Minha súplica só fez com que ela se empenhasse ainda mais.

" Por favor linda, eu quero gozar com você, dentro de você."

Então eu forcei um pouco seus cabelos e ela finalmente colocou a camisinha em mim e eu a puxei de volta pra cama.

Eu e beijei com desespero, enquanto a penetrava lentamente sentindo como se fosse a nossa primeira vez. Ela era muito apertada e quente...

Bella então começou a se mover comigo lentamente. Não tínhamos pressa. Eu queria aproveitar cada sensação que a união dos nossos corpos me proporcionava naquele momento. Ela era perfeita, feita pra mim, como eu mesmo disse a ela na primeira vez que estivemos juntos.

Logo senti Bella se contrair ao meu redor, me dizendo que estava perto, então levei sua perna ao meu quadril, criando um ângulo diferente, onde eu a penetrava mais fundo.

" Oh, Edward... mais... rápido. Eu vou..."

" Tudo o que você quiser, minha linda... vem... arg... comigo!"

E então eu estava vendo estrelas brancas ao redor da linda morena deitada debaixo de mim. E eu sei que com ela não foi diferente, ficamos os dois por alguns segundos fora do ar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meninas 1000 perdões huahauhauha<strong>_

_**fui querer postar correndo no trabalho e fiz cagada**_

_**postei um capitulo repetido**_

_**agora ta ai um novinho**_

_**e ai gostaram?**_

_**muitos lemons pela frente * -***_

_**e logo logo fic nova que tem um bebezinho coisa mais linda!**_

_**beijos**_

_**fabi **_


	10. Capitulo 09

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

Deitada naquela cama, nos braços do homem que eu amo o mundo parecia perfeito... mas estava longe disso. Ele havia descoberto meu segredo, não tinha mais como negar e para piorar ainda mais a situação eu me entreguei à minha paixão sem reservas.

Mas tudo isso era muito errado. Edward tem uma noiva, perfeita para ele e na sua vida não tem espaço para mim, uma simples camareira de hotel. Sem contar que ele nem desconfiava que eu tinha outro segredo, ainda maior. Eu escondi Isa Marie dele e eu temia muito pela sua reação ao saber que tem uma filha de quatro anos. Eu deveria sair de sua vida imediatamente para não piorar ainda mais as coisas. Mas teria eu forças para deixá-lo uma segunda vez? Como se pressentisse, ele apertou ainda mais seus braços ao meu redor.

" O que pensa tanto, minha Bella morena?"

" Que eu não deveria estar aqui." Ele se levantou rapidamente e ficou de joelhos sobre mim, minhas pernas entre as dele.

" Por favor, não fala assim. A gente está cinco anos atrasados. Você é o que eu sempre quis."

" Edward, como você não consegue enxergar que a gente não tem futuro juntos? Olhe ao seu redor."

" Não, Bella. Eu não vou deixar que você comece com isso novamente. É você quem eu quero pra mim e dessa vez você não irá fugir."

" Você por acaso esqueceu que é um homem comprometido?"

" Muito pelo contrário. Estar aqui com você, só me fez perceber o quanto eu errei em ficar tanto tempo com Tânia, sem amá-la."

" Edward..."

" Bella, olha pra mim. Você se arrependeu do que aconteceu aqui?"

" Não, não é isso. Eu apenas acho que é impossível que você queira mudar toda a sua vida de repente por minha causa. Eu já posso imaginar os jornais e revistas publicando o " caso" do Senador com a camareira de seu hotel e a pobre noiva..."

" Eu prometo que não irei te expor. O fim do meu noivado certamente será noticia por algum tempo, mas depois outra fofoca virá e eu serei esquecido. Eu só te peço, por favor, Bella um pouco de paciência."

" Você faz as coisa parecerem tão fáceis."

" Isabella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

" Sim, é claro." Ele se sentou na cama e me ajudou a sentar de frente para ele.

" Na nossa primeira noite, você disse que me amava. Por que?"

" Você se lembra?"

" Responde, por favor."

" Por que era verdade. Eu te amei desde o primeiro dia, quando te vi na Universidade."

" Então você sabe o quão avassalador pode ser amar alguém que a gente mal conhece. Por que agora é a minha vez de dizer, Bella. Eu te amo e se você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim, fica comigo. Me deixa viver esse amor."

" Edward..." Eu não conseguia falar. Eu só queria chorar.

" Fala Bella, por favor." Seus olhos reconheceram o amor nos meus, mas ele queria ouvir.

" Eu te amo, sempre amei e vou te amar até o último dos meus dias."

Nada mais foi dito, eu só senti seu corpo contra o meu no colchão e sua boca na minha. Nós ficamos o resto do dia ali, só saímos da cama para comer.

Eu resolvi dar uma chance ao meu coração. Eu sei que teria que enfrentar muita coisa para ficar com Edward o que envolvia principalmente contar a ele sobre Isa e essa idéia ainda me aterrorizava. Eu temia pela sua reação e também pela reação da minha filha, afinal eu nunca conversava com ela sobre o pai. E cada vez que ela me fazia alguma pergunta, eu desconversava e mudava de assunto.

Edward havia dito que me amava, mas ainda assim... eu sentia que se ficássemos juntos não seria nada fácil.

ALICE CULLEN

" Jazz?"

" Hum?"

" Por que eu sinto que te amo a vida toda?"

" Eu sei o que você quer dizer. É estranho mesmo, mas eu acho que a gente só precisa de um segundo pra se apaixonar, é instantâneo. Foi o que aconteceu comigo quando eu te conheci, pelo menos."

Estávamos deitados na minha cama naquela manhã depois que Jasper apareceu na minha porta dizendo que Edward não o queria por perto hoje. Mas eu queria, muito perto pra dizer a verdade.

" Pode até ser estranho, mas é muito bom."

" Sim, muito bom. Ali?"

" Hum?"

" Você e Bella são amigas há muito tempo?"

" Desde que ela veio pra cá, por que?"

" Deixa eu perguntar primeiro, depois eu te explico, ta?"

" Tudo bem, o que você quer tanto saber?"

" O que você sabe sobre o pai da filha dela?"

" Pouco, mas eu sei que Isa não o conhece. Parece que eles nunca tiveram um relacionamento, pelo o que Bella me contou, foi coisa de uma noite apenas."

" Certo. E a menina tem quatro anos, é isso?"

" Sim. Jasper, você está me deixando preocupada." Eu disse me sentando na cama.

" Você não acha que Isa se parece com alguém que você conhece?"

" Sim, eu sempre tive essa impressão, mas Jasper, pelo amor de Deus, me fala porque tudo isso?"

" Eu acho que eu sei quem é o pai da Isa."

" Estou ouvindo..."

" Ontem, quando nós chegamos no hotel, seu irmão estava a ponto de explodir, então eu o chamei pra beber, pois é assim que a gente resolve as coisas, bebendo e conversando.

Ele me contou uma história maluca sobre um baile de máscaras na universidade dele há cinco anos onde ele conheceu uma morena, se encantou por ela e depois de passarem a noite juntos, ela simplesmente desapareceu."

" E essa morena não tem um nome?"

" Ele sequer viu o rosto dela. Ela não permitiu que ele tirasse sua máscara e deu apenas um apelido à ele: Isa."

" Meu Deus, não é possível, Jasper, isso é loucura."

" Me deixa continuar. Então ontem ele me contou que tem quase certeza que Bella é a tal morena, ele até a beijou."

" Eu vi o beijo na cozinha, e ele estava realmente estranho quando vocês me deixaram em casa, mas eu achei que tinha sido porque eu os vi, sei lá, por causa de Tânia, talvez..."

" Ali, eu vi uma foto da menina na casa da Bella ontem. Ela é a cópia do seu irmão."

" Jasper, você está querendo dizer que Isa é minha sobrinha? Que Bella mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo?"

" Meu amor, ela deve ter seus motivos. Mas pensa comigo, as histórias e datas batem perfeitamente e você não pode negar que a menina é realmente uma miniatura do Edward."

" Você conversou com Edward sobre isso?"

" Não, Alice e nem vou falar. Se alguém tem que contar à ele, esse alguém se chama Isabella."

" Sim, você tem razão, mas eu vou tirar essa história a limpo, Bella terá que me contar a verdade."

ISABELLA SWAN

Abri lentamente meus olhos e constatei assustada que já havia anoitecido. Me sentei bruscamente na cama, acordando Edward no processo.

" O que foi, linda?"

" Edward, que horas são? Já está escuro lá fora."

" Seis. Nossa nós dormimos um bocado." Falou sorrindo daquele jeito que me tirava do sério, me puxando de volta pra ele na cama.

" Eu tenho que tomar um banho. As oito eu tenho que estar em casa."

" Vem comigo pra banheira? Estou louco pra tomar um banho com você."

" Edward, você ainda tem forças? Homem de Deus olhe quantas camisinhas tem no chão!"

" Hum... seis? E?"

" Credo, até parece que não faz sexo há anos." Me arrependi do que disse no mesmo instante. Não queria nem imaginar ele e Tânia...

" Cinco anos mais ou menos..." Sua boca estava no me pescoço e ele me abraçava por trás, já pronto pra outra rodada.

" Ta certo engraçadinho."

Ele me virou de frente pra ele e me encarou sério.

" Eu estou falando sério, Bella. Nunca com nenhuma mulher foi como é com você. É incrível como a gente se entende e mesmo depois de tanto tempo e apesar de ter sido por apenas uma vez antes, nossos corpos se reconhecem. A gente sabe exatamente o que o outro gosta e isso é incrível."

Eu olhei para o baixo, triste e ele percebeu no mesmo instante. Edward ergueu meu rosto para que eu pudesse encará-lo.

" O que foi? Por que você ficou assim de repente?"

" Por que eu queria ser mais que sexo pra você."

" Meu Deus, Bella, me perdoe se foi essa a impressão que eu te dei."

" Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de aparecer depois de tanto tempo e querer um lugar na sua vida. Esse lugar já tem dona e não é minha intenção competir com Tânia."

" Não há competição, Bella. O meu coração é seu e apesar de se esforçar muito, Tânia nunca o teve e eu errei muito em deixar que a nossa relação chegasse a esse ponto."

" Edward, eu não quero ser o motivo da separação de vocês..."

" Bella, eu vou terminar o noivado de qualquer maneira. Eu não a amo, nunca amei. E ela sabe disso, mas parece que se recusa a ver."

" Eu vou tomar banho, por favor, me solta."

" Não. Eu não vou te soltar até ver um sorriso nesse rosto. Se convença de que é com você que eu quero ficar."

" Edward, o que aconteceu aqui não irá progredir, você não vê? Não temos nada a nosso favor e além de tudo, eu não te mereço..." eu sussurrei a última frase para mim mesma enquanto entrava no banheiro. Segundos depois, ele entrava comigo no chuveiro com uma expressão furiosa.

" Escuta o que eu vou te falar. Eu sei que você me quer da mesma maneira que eu te quero, eu consigo ver nos seus olhos e não vou deixar que você fuja de mim novamente. Lembre-se que eu sei o seu endereço e se você se mudar, agora eu tenho um nome e um rosto para procurar e eu irei atrás de você."

Ele não esperou pela minha resposta e foi logo me beijando, suas mãos dançavam livres por todo o meu corpo me convencendo que aquilo era certo. Droga, eu mereço ser feliz. Percebendo que eu continuava imóvel, Edward pegou minhas mãos e levou ao seu peito.

" Me toca, por favor. Eu ainda acho que isso é um sonho e que eu vou acordar a qualquer minuto."

" Você não está sonhando, eu estou."

Seus beijos seguiram pelo meu pescoço e logo alcançaram meus seios e sua língua me fez gemer baixinho. Minhas mãos desceram para encontrar sua mais que evidente ereção e eu o agarrei e comecei a mover minha mão lentamente. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás com os dentes cerrados em um evidente esforço para não gritar.

Ele levou uma mão ao meu sexo e seus dedos me penetraram em um movimento rápido me fazendo arfar. Ficamos ali por algum tempo dando prazer ao outro entre beijos desesperados, até que o orgasmo nos atingiu. Depois disso, foi banho de verdade.

[...]

Eu já estava pronta para ir e ainda discutíamos.

" Eu vou te levar."

" Não, você não vai."

" Bella, por favor, me deixa te levar em casa."

" Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã você me leva. Hoje eu chegarei mais rápido de metrô, você ainda está de roupão."

" Está certo, mas amanhã você não me escapa."

" Até amanhã, senhor Senador." O provoquei com um selinho antes de sair. Ele até tentou me alcançar, mas quando percebeu que sairia no corredor de roupão foi obrigado a se conter.

" Você me paga, mocinha."

[...]

" Tia Rose, chegamos!"

" Isa, minha princesa! Vem cá, me dá um abraço."

" Alice! Olha mamãe Alice está aqui em casa."

" Oi meninas como estão?"

" Bem, mas você me parece bem melhor. Ganhou na loteria, Bella?"

" A gente conversa mais tarde, sim?" Fui logo dar banho na minha garotinha e saber como foi seu dia, nosso ritual diário.

E também, eu precisava organizar as idéias para contar o que aconteceu com Alice presente.

Uma hora e meia depois, Isa já estava dormindo, depois de ouvir sua canção de ninar e eu voltei para enfrentar o meu interrogatório.

" Pode falar. Eu quero saber no que deu aquele beijo que eu vi ontem aqui."

" Que beijo? Isabella Swan que a senhorita está me escondendo?"

" Não estou te escondendo nada, Rose. É que ontem à noite, quando eu estava na cozinha, Edward me beijou e Alice viu. Eu só não tive oportunidade de te contar."

Rosalie me olhou como se dissesse depois a gente tem que conversar sozinhas .

" Conta Bella, vocês conversaram hoje? Alice estava com uma expressão estranha...

" Bem, a gente fez um pouco mais que isso, Alice." Eu disse sorrindo sem graça e eu vi Rose arregalar os olhos sem querer.

" Isso é sério, Bella? Vocês estão juntos mesmo? Oh meu Deus, finalmente o meu irmão tomou juízo e vai se livrar daquela loira insuportável."

" Alice, não fala assim."

" Nem vem, Bella. Você não conhece a peça. E pensar que o pai dela tenta fazer o meu irmão de fantoche me deixa mais furiosa ainda."

" Tenho certeza que ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse, Alice. Ele não me parece ser esse tipo de pessoa."

" Não, ele não é, mas me irrita profundamente essa situação. Mas me conta, vai. Quais são os planos?"

Alice quicava no chão da sala, enquanto Rose permanecia paralisada ao seu lado.

Planos, Alice? Não acha muito cedo, não? A gente ainda está se conhecendo, vamos com calma."

" Está certo, Bella, mas eu já posso dizer que vocês formam um casal lindo."

Eu apenas sorri desconfortável com a minha amiga ali do lado louca para que Alice fosse embora para assim poder me interrogar. O que só aconteceu meia hora depois.

" Vamos, agora desembucha."

" Credo, Rose, vai com calma."

" Calma? Eu quase tive um enfarto ainda a pouco e você me pede calma?"

" Eu vou te contar..."

Eu comecei pela noite anterior quando Edward apareceu na minha cozinha com a foto nas mãos e segui até o momento em que o deixei no hotel de roupão na porta do quarto.

" Então agora ele sabe de tudo?"

" Quase."

" Você não contou a ele sobre a Isa?"

" Ainda não, Rose. Eu estou com muito medo da reação dele."

" Bella. Quanto mais você demorar, pior vai ser."

" Eu sei amiga, eu só preciso de mais uns dias para criar coragem. Mas dessa semana não passa."

" Olha, eu estou muito feliz por você, amiga. Finalmente estou te vendo feliz. Você merece."

" Obrigada, Rose, mas eu só serei feliz mesmo, quando ele souber de Isa e Tânia já não fizer parte da sua vida."

" Mais um pouquinho e tudo estará no lugar. Confie amiga, é o destino que quer vocês juntos."

" Tomara que você esteja certa, Rose, por que ao mesmo tempo eu estou imensamente feliz e morrendo de medo que dê tudo errado."

" Bella, já está mais do que na hora de confiar em si mesma. Deixa de ser pessimista, menina. E enfrente o que vier, não fuja mais da vida."

" Você tem razão, Rose. Não irei mais fugir."

" Mas, vem cá, você não achou Alice um pouco estranha hoje?"

" Sim, Rose, ela parecia um pouco distante, sei lá."

" Vai ver estava pensando no Jasper..."

" É, vai ver é isso mesmo."

Terminamos a noite com duas garrafas de vinho vazias no tapete da sala e naquelas alturas, já estávamos achando graça de tudo.

[...]

Cheguei ao hotel como sempre, com dez minutos de antecedência e passei para tomar um café com Sarah e as outras meninas. Eu só queria respirar antes de encontrá-lo.

" Olá, Bella. O senador acordou impaciente hoje. Já ligou duas vezes pra cá atrás de você. Acho que o dia será cheio amiga."

" Ah, sim, deve ser isso. Bem vou dispensar o café e subir logo, então."

" Faça isso, senhorita. Não duvido nada se quando a estadia dele aqui acabar, ele quiser te levar junto."

" Muito cedo para gracinhas, Sarah. Bem eu vou indo, então. Bem dia meninas."

" Bom dia, Bella."

Saber que ele já me esperava só contribuiu para aumentar o meu estado de nervos, e eu não pude evitar o grito quando coloquei o cartão na fechadura e a porta foi puxada das minhas mãos bruscamente. No instante seguinte eu estava nos seus braços.

" Edward, eu preciso respirar."

" Oh, me perdoe... é que eu estava... me beija Bella."

"Então esse é o assunto urgente que o fez ligar duas vezes atrás de mim, senhor Senador?"

" Sim, você é o meu assunto mais importante e eu estava com medo..."

" Edward, eu não vou mais fugir de você. Eu não tenho forças pra isso, não mais."

Ele então fechou a pequena distancia entre nós e me beijou. Um beijo lento e molhado, que durou muito pouco.

" Você já está pronto para sair? Muitos compromissos?"

" Todos os de ontem mais os que já estavam marcados para hoje. Não acredito que não a verei o dia todo." Ele suspirou derrotado.

" Bem, nós nos comportamos como adolescentes ontem e você deveria saber que enfrentaríamos as conseqüências dos nossos atos." Eu falei sorrindo.

" Eu gostaria de ser adolescente outra vez..." Edward disse, já tirando o elástico que prendia meus cabelos."

Ele me beijou outra vez, mas não como na primeira. Seus dedos se infiltraram em meus cabelos nos aproximando e eu gemi com a sensação de sua língua na minha. Sua boca deixou a minha quando já não tínhamos mais ar e ele desceu em direção ao meu pescoço inspirando.

" Morangos..." Eu sorri sem graça.

" Eu também adoro o seu cheiro."

Ele se aproximou para mais um beijo, quando Jasper abriu a porta.

" Uh, me desculpem, eu... deveria ter batido."

" Sim, faça isso de agora em diante, Jasper." Edward disse sorrindo para o amigo.

E eu fiquei vermelha-tomate, é claro.

" Bem, eu vou trabalhar, com licença rapazes."

" Hei, volta aqui. Bella, Jasper sabe de tudo, minha dama de vermelho."

" Isso mesmo, Bella e eu estou muito feliz por vocês. Finalmente eu vejo o meu amigo feliz de verdade."

" Er... obrigada Jasper."

" Bem, está tudo muito bom, mas temos que ir Edward."

" É, eu sei. Bella, você estará aqui quando eu voltar?"

" Eu..."

" Sua amiga não poderia ficar com a sua filha essa noite? Por favor?" Com esses olhos verdes me suplicando, como dizer não?

" Eu vou falar com Rosalie."

" Você não irá se arrepender." Ele disse no meu ouvido, antes de me dar um beijinho e sair.

Depois de acertar tudo com uma Rosalie toda empolgada, resolvi fazer o meu trabalho, que com eles fora era mínimo. No meu horário do almoço, resolvi fazer uma pequena loucura, e comprei uma LANGERIE nova. Ele também não iria se arrepender.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá <strong>_

_**e ai estão lendo ainda?**_

_**poucos comentários =(**_

_**mais obrigada as q estão comentando**_

_**vcs nos alegram =D**_

_**foto da langerie da Bella lá no perfil**_

_**beijos**_

_**ate amanha**_


	11. Capitulo 10

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>O telefone do quarto tocou no meio da tarde, quebrando o silêncio e me assustando.<p>

" 1201, boa tarde."

" Hum, essa sua voz de secretária sexy me mata."

" Edward?"

" E quem mais falaria assim com você? Espero que ninguém."

" Ninguém, é claro. Como estão as coisas por aí?"

" Monótonas, cada vez me sinto mais fora do meu lugar, Bella."

" Edward, você só está cansado."

" Não, Bella, eu estou com saudades, queria pelo menos ouvir sua voz. Já me sinto melhor."

" Que bom. Você já sabe que horas irá chegar?"

" Ainda não, mas deve ser algo entre oito e nove. Você estará ai, não é?"

" Sim, eu estarei e Edward?"

" Sim, minha linda."

" Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. Vermelha."

" Bella, você conseguiu tirar a minha concentração. Como eu vou me sentar com aquele bando de homem por mais quatro horas imaginando você e algo vermelho no meu quarto?"

" Eu sinto muito se estou te atrapalhando. Volte para eles então."

" Mais uma frase dessas e eu deixo o governador aqui e vou agora te encontrar."

" Nem pense nisso Edward! Agora vá cumprir suas obrigações e volte o quanto antes pra mim." A última coisa que eu escutei foi um gemido.

[...]

Depois de verificar por três vezes se tudo estava como eu queria, o Champagne no gelo, os morangos frescos, de banho tomado, percebi que já eram oito e meia e resolvi ligar uma última vez para Rose e ver se estava tudo bem por lá.

" Amiga o que você quer dessa vez?" Rose tentava se fazer de brava, mas eu bem reconhecia seu sorriso no outro lado.

" Só me certificando que Isa não está te dando trabalho."

" Ela acabou de dormir, agora desliga esse telefone e aproveita a sua noite e não me liga mais."

" Eu te amo, Rose."

" Você sabe que eu também, agora vai."

Eu estava vestindo apenas a langerie que escolhi pensando nele, mas acabei por vestir um roupão caso Jasper resolvesse entrar para um drink. Era improvável que Edward o chamasse, mas mesmo assim...

Ouvi então a porta abrir e fechar delicadamente e senti meu sangue gelar.

" Bella?" Eu não respondi, apenas caminhei em direção à ele.

Edward sorriu aliviado e até suspirou quando me viu ali. Eu alcancei sua pasta e a coloquei no chão,ao lado da lareira ignorando seu olhar direcionado ao roupão que eu vestia.

" Cansado, senhor senador?"

" Não, mas um banho seria bem vindo, ainda mais se você me acompanhasse." Suas mãos foram direto ao cinto do roupão tentando tirá-lo, mas eu o impedi.

" O seu banho está preparado. Eu lhe esperarei aqui mesmo."

" Por que você está falando assim comigo?

" Porque essa noite eu estou aqui para servi-lo."

Edward gemeu e me tirou do chão com um beijo cheio de saudade e vontade, mas eu logo o mandei para o chuveiro. Um banho de dois minutos e ele saiu de lá vestindo um roupão igual que eu vestia minutos atrás.

Eu o esperava na sala da lareira com duas taças de champagne nas mãso e ao lado da garrafa na mesinha de centro, uma tigela de prata cheia de morangos.

" Ver...melho! Você quer me matar? Edward simplesmente ignorou as taças , me abraçou e sua boca foi direto ao meu pescoço.

" Hei, o champagnhe..." Ele se afastou um pouco e pegou a taça.

" Eu vou beber o meu de outro jeito."

E sem ao menos perceber como, eu estava deitada no grosso tapete em frente à lareira. Não havia fogo para completar o clima, pois estava muito quente lá fora e aqui dentro de certa forma mais ainda. Mas quem se importa com lareira, tendo um homem desses em cima de você.

Edward pegou novamente a sua taça e derramou o líquido gelado nos meus seios ainda cobertos. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, não tanto pela temperatura, mas pela expectativa de ter sua boca em mim outra vez. Antes de [i] beber[/i] ele levou a taça aos meus lábios e me fez provar o vinho borbulhante. Depois disso, eu não senti nada que não fosse ele. Língua, lábios e as vezes até os dentes em minha pele.

O champagne era derramado delicadamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele bebia tudo, mas quando ele bebeu do meu umbigo, meu desespero ultrapassou os limites aceitáveis e eu o fiz soltar a garrafa.

Era a vez dele se deitar e eu me sentei em seu abdômen perfeito, me esforçando para alcançar os morangos que estavam esquecidos. Seu roupão foi aberto, pois eu queria ter acesso à sua pele, seu cheiro.

Peguei a fruta e levei à minha boca. A deixei ali enquanto tirava o soutien lentamente olhando diretamente naqueles olhos lindos. Voltei minha atenção ao morango e mordi a fruta. Ele urrou e empurrou seus quadris contra mim quando viu que eu arrastava o morango pelo meu pescoço até os meus seios, espalhando o suco vermelho pela minha pele.

" Eu assisti em um filme que o morango acentua o sabor do champagne, é verdade?"

" Oh Deus, eu não sei."

" Você quer provar?"

Ele não respondeu. Se sentou comigo ainda em seu colo e começou a [i] provar [/i] o morango em mim.

" Nunca mais conseguirei olhar da mesma forma para um morango. Eu preciso de você agora, por favor, não me tortura mais."

Eu fiquei de pé na frente dele e tirei lentamente a calcinha.

" No bolso do roupão." Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que me sentava em duas coxas. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e tirou de lá o preservativo que eu mesma coloquei.

" Vem, eu não posso esperar mais."

Ele me arrastou até nos encaixarmos gemendo juntos. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer e percebendo isso no meu olhar, Edward levou as mãos à minha cintura e guiou meus movimentos. Em pouco tempo eu já comandava sozinha a nossa dança sensual, mudando o ritmo ou a direção. As mãos de Edward nunca me deixaram, ora acariciando meus seios, ora apertando minhas coxas.

Logo nossos corpos pediam mais e ele começou a forçar os quadris contra mim o fazendo alcançar lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam e eu me entreguei ao orgasmo trazendo Edward comigo.

Permanecemos ali por muito tempo deitados no chão, abraçados.

" Bella?"

" Hum?" Eu respondi deitada em seu ombro.

" Fica comigo?"

" Eu disse que ficaria."

" Você não entendeu. Eu quero que você fique comigo, eu quero você pra mim."

" Edward..."

" Antes que você toque no assunto, eu só não terminei com ela, porque esse tipo de coisa não se faz por telefone. Ela estará aqui na próxima semana, então eu serei livre, só para você."

" Eu sei. Não estou duvidando de você, mas é que existem outras coisas envolvidas, a gente tem que ter uma conversa antes de começar qualquer coisa mais séria."

" Tudo bem, mas não hoje. Essa noite eu quero esquecer o mundo lá fora e quero que você faça o mesmo, por favor?"

" Ok. Sem conversas essa noite."

" Então que tal aquela piscina lá fora?"

" Hum, ótima idéia."

A piscina de água aquecida fazia um contraste com a brisa da noite, o que dava uma sensação gostosa na pele. Ficamos ali abraçados, trocando carícias e beijos, até que Edward me ergueu fazendo com que eu me sentasse na borda.

Ele se acomodou entre minhas pernas e me olhou com aquela carinha de vou-fazer-você-gozar, fazendo minha pele arrepiar ainda mais.

" Edward... o que... oh Deus"

Eu fui à loucura com sua língua passeando pelo meu clitóris já sensível e em poucos movimentos, eu gozei.

" Você é simplesmente deliciosa." Eu respirei fundo tentando acalmar minha pulsação.

" Vem cá." Disse o chamando para se sentar ao meu lado.

Eu o beijei antes de voltar para a piscina o deixando exatamente onde eu o queria.

" Bella..."

" Minha vez, amor. Eu quero que você goze na minha boca."

Eu vi o desespero em seu olhar e o gemido alto que escutei só serviu para me deixar ainda mais decidida.

Pouco tempo depois, ele gozou gritando o meu nome e apertando meu cabelo, que ele segurava preso, acho que para poder ver melhor o que a minha boca fazia com ele.

"Eu poderia morrer nesse instante."

" Nem pense nisso, eu preciso do senhor bem vivo."

" Tudo bem, mas você pode me dar um tempinho?"

" Bobo. Vamos voltar lá pra dentro? Estou ficando com frio."

" Claro, deixa só as minhas pernas voltarem a obedecer me cérebro."

Saí da piscina sorrindo orgulhosa por ter deixado aquele homem sem forças.

" Vista seu roupão pelo menos. Você irá pegar um resfriado se continuar nu aí fora." O entreguei o roupão enquanto vestia o meu.

Me joguei naquela cama enorme, estava exausta também e logo ele já estava ao meu lado.

" Tira esse roupão. Eu quero dormir tocando sua pele."

" Você não está com fome, Edward?"

" Oh meu deus, Bella, você não comeu? Me perdoe, é que a minha última reunião foi um jantar e...

" Eu estou faminta, você me tirou as forças." Falei entre gargalhadas.

Edward pediu o meu jantar e eu comi sem jeito com ele me olhando.

Uma hora depois, deitada em seus braços eu permaneci por horas pensando em uma maneira de contar à ele sobre Isa. Ele parecia tão calmo dormindo, mas eu sabia que ele não reagiria calmamente quando soubesse que eu fugi carregando uma filha dele. Ele me surpreendeu com a foto aquele dia na minha casa e eu nervosa acabei deixando escapar que vim para N.Y. grávida. Era questão de tempo para ele ligar os fatos.

Acordei muito cedo na manhã seguinte e quando Edward acordou, eu já estava de uniforme e seu café esperando por ele na mesa.

" Hei, onde está a minha garota?" Falou arrastando a barba no meu pescoço.

" Bem aqui."

" Eu não gosto de te ver assim. Você não é minha secretária."

" Sim, eu sou. E seu café está servido." Falei depois de um leve beijo.

" Você não está com cheiro de morango."

" Meu shampoo está em casa, senhor."

" Não me chama de senhor, senão eu arranco essa sua roupa e te mostro quem manda aqui."

" Sim, senhor."

" Arg... vem cá."

Ele me pegou, me carregou até a cama nas costas e me jogou no colchão sem delicadeza nenhuma. Logo estava deitado por cima de mim, seu corpo coberto apenas pela toalha que estava em sua cintura. Eu agarrei seus cabelos e o trouxe até mim, o beijando com vontade, mas assim que suas mãos encontraram os botões do meu casaco, alguém bateu na porta.

" Edward, me deixa sair."

" Não, deve ser o Jasper, daqui a pouco ele desiste."

" Edward, por favor me solta!"

" Ok, ok, me desculpa. É que você me faz perder o controle."

" Bom dia Jasper."

" Bom dia Bella. Edward já acordou?"

" Cinco minutos!"

" Respondido. Quer café?"

" Ah sim, por favor." Sentou-se e eu me preparei para servi-lo.

" Bella, ele pode muito bem se servir. Solta isso." O olhar de Edward era reprovador.

" É a minha função, não estou fazendo nada de mais." Eu o confrontei.

" Pode deixar, Bella, eu mesmo me sirvo." Jasper estava sem graça olhando para um e outro tentando entender o duelo de olhares.

" Sente-se, senhor. O café irá esfriar." Usei meu pior tom de voz para ele ver que eu não gostei nada do que ele fez.

" Bella, me desculpe, eu..."

" Você deveria se desculpar com Jasper e não comigo."

" Por favor vocês dois. Ninguém deve desculpas a ninguém. Vamos comer em paz porque não temos muito tempo." Jasper disse sorrindo.

Eu só tinha olhos para o meu amor, que estava lindo em um terno azul marinho, camisa branca, gravata cinza...

" Bella!"

" Hã? Alguém falou comigo?"

" Sente-se, você ainda não comeu."

Jasper olhou em nossa direção e com um sorriso sem graça eu vi que ele percebeu o clima em torno de nós dois. Eu me sentei antes que Edward fizesse outra cena.

" Jasper, me passa o suco, por favor? É de que esse suco, Bella?"

" Morango." O olhar que Edward me deu confirmou que eu estava perdida.

Ele simplesmente me puxou da cadeira me sentando em seu colo, ignorando Jasper do outro lado da mesa.

" Você fez de propósito, não foi?"

Mas eu não precisei responder, melhor, eu não pude. A língua dele estava dentro da minha boca. E as imagens da noite anterior invadiram minha mente e eu esqueci totalmente que havia outra pessoa na sala.

" Pelo que posso ver, você estava certo, então?"

" Eu sempre estou, Jasper." Edward falou sorrindo comigo ainda em seu colo.

" Certo sobre o que?"

" Eu cheguei tão transtornado da sua casa naquela noite que eu tive que falar para Jasper. Eu achei que estava ficando louco, mas depois de ter visto a foto, eu te beijei... bem, o resto você já sabe."

" Eu fico feliz por vocês. Edward nunca me pareceu tão feliz, Bella."

O olhar de Jasper me deu medo. Havia algo mais ali e por um momento eu achei que ele falaria algo que destruiria a nossa bolha, mas ele não falou mais nada.

" Eu estou, amigo. Tenha certeza disso. Eu só preciso resolver um assunto pendente para que a nossa felicidade seja completa."

" Sim, assuntos pendentes podem destruir uma relação."

Jasper falou olhando em minha direção e ali eu tive certeza. Ele sabia de algo. Mas como? Eu não tinha muito tempo, Edward precisava saber, mesmo que o pior acontecesse, ele tinha o direito de saber que tem uma filha.

" Bem, vamos Edward?" Jasper me tirou da inércia em que eu me encontrava e saí rapidamente do colo dele.

" Vai indo Jasper, eu já desço."

" Ok. Tchau Bella."

" Tchau Jasper, bom dia."

" Vem cá minha linda. Eu vou ficar fora durante a manhã, mas eu devo voltar no meio da tarde."

" Edward, você não tem que me dizer a sua agenda toda." Falei sorrindo.

" Eu sei, mas é que eu... sei lá Bella eu nunca me senti assim antes. É tudo novo pra mim, e as vezes eu ainda tenho a sensação de que eu vou voltar e você sumiu outra vez..."

" Escuta, Edward, eu não vou sumir, acredita em mim, por favor. Eu estou mais apavorada que você, mas eu resolvi que quero enfrentar o que vier se isso significar que a gente ficará junto."

" Eu te amo, Bella."

" Eu também te amo."

E depois de um beijo demorado e delicioso ele se foi, me deixando com meus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>oie, primeiro quero agradeçer todos os comentários<strong>_

_**vcs são muito queridas!**_

**_que bom que estão gostando ..._**

**_tem muitas emoções pela frente ..._**

**_beijos_**

**_faby_**


	12. Capítulo 11

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde, a Srª Stanley me ligou pedindo permissão para que Isa dormisse em seu apartamento, algo sobre filme e pipoca. Depois de falar com a minha filha e ver a sua empolgação por dormir fora de casa, eu permiti e ganhei um gritinho do outro lado da linha. As duas agiam como se fossem avó e neta o que me lembrou que estava em dívida com meu pai.<p>

Nós fizemos as pazes depois que Isa nasceu, ela realmente o conquistou assim que meu pai pôs os olhos nela, mas era muito difícil irmos para Forks , não só pela distância, mas também por causa do meu trabalho. Mas nós passávamos o natal com ele, sempre.

Fiquei perdida com meus pensamentos e quando olhei no relógio, eram oito horas. Edward ainda não havia chegado, e eu resolvi ir pra casa. Sabe-se lá que horas ele iria estar livre, então iria passar um tempo com minha amiga em casa, como nos velhos tempos.

Nos esparramamos no tapete da sala e Rose me fez detalhar a noite passada enquanto bebíamos nosso vinho tinto. Ela aproveitou meu estado de graça para rir da minha cara de apaixonada, dizendo que eu estava parecendo uma adolescente, e coisas do tipo e estávamos rindo de alguma bobagem que ela havia falado, quando alguém bateu na nossa porta.

" Quem seria a uma hora dessas?" Rose olhou no relógio constatando que era meia noite e quinze.

" Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Isa? Me levantei e em dois passos estava na porta.

" Edward?"

" Bella!" Ele me abraçou forte e suspirou aliviado como se tivesse acabado de encontrar uma criança perdida na multidão.

" Bem, eu vou dormir, já passou da minha hora." Rose falou rindo antes de nos dar as costas.

" Desculpe Rosalie, eu nem lhe cumprimentei. Boa noite."

" Boa noite, Edward, boa noite Bella."

" Noite, Rose."

" Agora você pode me explicar o que houve para você estar na minha porta de madrugada?"

" Me desculpe, mas eu cheguei no hotel há alguns minutos e eu não pude te ligar, meu dia foi uma loucura e quando eu cheguei você não estava lá, nem havia me ligado..."

" Calma, respira. Eu te esperei até às oito e como você não apareceu, eu achei que iria demorar, então resolvi vir pra casa, passar um tempo de meninas com Rose."

" Então você não está chateada comigo?"

" E porque estaria, Edward? É o seu trabalho e eu não sou do tipo que liga para saber onde está o meu namorado..."

" Espera. O que você disse?"

" Que eu não lig..."

"Não, do que você me chamou?" O sorriso dele era contagioso.

" De namorado?" Acabei por perceber que havia o chamado de meu namorado sem querer e fiquei nervosa de repente.

" Me desculpe, saiu, foi sem pensar..."

" E eu amei. Quer dizer que você é minha namorada?"

" Por mais que eu queira dizer que sim, você sabe que não sou. Não enquanto você..."

" Eu sei, amor, mas eu te prometo que é por pouco tempo. E então quando eu for um homem livre, você será a minha namorada?"

" Eu vou fazer um café pra gente."

Fui em direção à cozinha e o levei pela mão ciente que não havia respondido sua pergunta. Eu sei que estava sendo infantil, mas eu queria ouvir de novo.

Coloquei a água no fogo e fiquei encostada na ponta da bancada olhando para o chão enquanto sentia sua aproximação.

" Acho que você me deve uma resposta." Ele tinha um semblante aflito.

" Não tem nada que eu queira mais nesse momento."

Ele sorriu, mas não um sorriso qualquer, aquele torto pelo qual eu me apaixonei um dia. Em um impulso me colocou sentada na bancada e afastando minhas pernas se colocou no meio delas.

" Nada mesmo?"

Sem vergonha nenhuma, ele subiu as mãos pelas minhas coxas, entrando pelo me vestido leve de verão. Eu o agarrei pelos cabelos, trazendo sua boca para mim e sussurrei nos lábios dele.

" Pra falar a verdade tem, sim. Eu quero você dentro de mim, agora."

Ele gemeu na minha boca e eu senti minha calcinha sendo rasgada em um ato de desespero que me deixou ainda mais louca por ele.

" Você ainda me mata... eu vou te dar o que você quer."

Seus dedos me invadiram e eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás mordendo os lábios para não gritar. Ele era bom, muito bom nisso.

" Edward, por favor."

Minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu cinto e rapidamente me livrei dele. A calça foi aberta com a ajuda dele e ele tirou um preservativo do bolso antes que ela estivesse no chão, juntamente com sua boxer.

" O senhor Senador anda sempre com camisinhas no bolso?" Perguntei fazendo uma falsa cara de indignada.

" Não. Só quando eu vou ver a minha namorada."

" Vem cá, vem." Mesmo sabendo que ainda não era a namorada dele, eu adorei escutar.

Edward me puxou em direção a ele me deixando sentada bem na ponta da bancada e então, bem de vagar ele me penetrou. Eu passei minhas pernas por sua cintura, me movimentando junto com ele, enquanto nossas línguas brigavam para saber quem comandava o beijo. Foi rápido, mas intenso e logo estávamos ofegantes rindo da nossa aventura na cozinha. Depois disso, eu fiz o prometido café e o levei para a sala.

" Como foi seu dia?"

" Pior impossível. Cada dias mais eu sinto que estou no lugar errado."

" Não fala assim, Edward. Você é muito bem sucedido."

" Eu não gosto do que eu faço, Bella. Como você se sente, sendo camareira de hotel? Duvido que foi isso que você sonhou pra sua vida."

" Não, não foi, mas eu tive que abandonar os meus sonhos, Edward, de repente eu me vi sem escolha."

" O que você quer dizer com isso?"

" Agora não, prometo que amanhã a gente conversa tá? Agente precisa ter essa conversa, mas agora eu só quero te sentir assim pertinho de mim."

" Tudo bem, amanhã então. Agora vem aqui, que eu também quero você aqui pertinho de mim."

Ele me puxou do sofá e me sentou em seu colo e em dois movimentos rápidos, eu estava encaixada nele novamente, curtindo a sensação de sermos um só e todo o resto foi esquecido quando o orgasmo nos arrebatou.

Edward ainda ficou um tempo ali comigo, mas já era tarde, então nos despedimos e ele voltou para o hotel. E eu fiquei observando-o se afastar e ali tive a certeza de que não poderia esperar mais.  
>Amanhã, quando chegasse ao hotel, Edward saberia que é o pai da minha filha.<p>

[...]

Sete horas e o quarto permanecia em completo silêncio. Coloquei meu cartão da fechadura e entrei. Na sala nada, tudo escuro. Tentei ouvir o chuveiro, também não. Edward perdeu a hora, também, ele saiu da minha casa já passavam da uma e meia da manhã.

Caminhei silenciosamente em direção ao quarto, iria acordá-lo com um beijo, mas assim que a porta se abriu, eu congelei.  
>Edward esta dormindo de bruços, o rosto virado em direção à janela e ao seu lado uma mulher loura dormia abraçada à ele.<br>Senti meu mundo parar, eu tinha que sair dali, mas meus pés não me obedeciam. Ele estava ali dormindo tranquilamente com a noiva depois de tudo o que fizemos na noite passada.  
>Como fui cair na conversa dele? Estava muito claro agora quais eram as suas intenções. Senti de repente que meu rosto estava molhado. Eu estava chorando e sequer percebi e sem querer solucei alto acordando os dois antes que tivesse tempo de sair correndo dali.<p>

" Bella?"

A voz dele me tirou da inércia em que eu me encontrava e rodei nos meus calcanhares e corri.

" Bella, volta aqui!"

Eu ainda ouvi a mulher falando com ele antes de sair correndo do quarto, mas não entendi o que ela falava, eu só queria desaparecer e nunca mais olhar na cara dele.

EDWARD CULLEN

Quase perfeita, é a classificação do que foi a minha noite. Bella me mostrou um mundo diferente, sentimentos que eu não sabia como eram e o sexo... nunca foi assim com nenhuma outra. A nossa escapadinha na cozinha, depois que ela me disse que seria sim minha namorada, foi simplesmente incrível e ainda terminamos a noite no sofá da sala.

Não estava perfeita, porque eu senti que Bella estava um pouco estranha, mas ela garantiu que a gente conversaria depois, então resolvi esperar pelo seu tempo. Ela viria a mim quando estivesse pronta.

Cheguei no hotel exausto, depois de um dia recheado de reuniões massantes e encontros inúteis, com pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida e apenas chutei meus sapatos e roupa pelo quarto e me joguei na cama.

Mas para a minha completa surpresa, eu não estava sozinho. Tânia dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado. Com certeza adiantou a viagem e resolveu me fazer uma surpresa.

Pensei em ir dormir no sofá, mas analisei o tamanho e constatei que não me caberia e eu estava tão cansado. Resolvi dormir ali e quando acordasse, no dia seguinte, teríamos a nossa conversa definitiva. Ela já não fazia mais parte da minha vida. Meu coração estava totalmente ocupado por uma morena com cheiro de morangos e olhos cor de chocolate. Adormeci sorrindo com as lembranças da nossa noite.

Eu escutava ao longe um barulho estranho, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver o que era. Senti também um peso na minha cintura e sorri. Bella estava dormindo comigo. Espera, o perfume que eu sentia não era dela.

Ouvi o barulho outra vez, mais forte e me parecia um soluço, alguém estava chorando e de repente estava acordado e Tânia estava ao meu lado olhando em direção á porta, com cara de que não estava entendendo nada. Então eu a vi. Bella estava chorando, com certeza pensando que eu havia passado a noite com Tânia.

" Bella..."

Ela nem olhou pra mim, simplesmente se virou e saiu correndo.

" Bella, volta aqui!"

Saí correndo atrás dela, mas quando cheguei ao corredor, as portas do elevador já estavam fechadas e eu estava quase nu.  
>Voltei para o quarto com a intenção de vestir uma roupa qualquer e ir atrás dela, quando encontrei uma Tânia furiosa me esperando.<p>

" Será que você pode me explicar porque saiu correndo atrás da camareira e porque diabos ela estava chorando no seu quarto?"

" Tânia, a gente precisa conversar."

" Eu não gosto dessa frase, Edward. Nada de bom vem depois dela."

" Eu sei, mas eu preciso ser honesto com você. Eu me apaixonei por ela."

" É piada, não é mesmo? Você não pode estar falando sério."

" Tânia, eu não sou de fazer piadas, você me conhece bem. Eu e Bella nos apaixonamos e não há nada que possa mudar isso."

" Você está querendo dizer que vai me deixar para ficar com a camareira do hotel, Edward? Isso é no mínimo ridículo."

" Não, você não irá fazer isso comigo. Eu acabo com a sua carreira política. Você sabe que me pai faz tudo o que eu quero e se eu pedir..."

" Faça como você achar melhor, Tânia, mas eu não vou mudar de idéia. E garanto que você não iria criar um escândalo em torno do próprio nome."

" Você não me conhece, meu amor."

" Eu repito, faça como você achar melhor. Eu sinto muito que tenha acontecido dessa forma, mas você sempre soube que os meus sentimentos não eram os mesmos que os seus."

" Eu te odeio, Edward!" Ela veio pra cima de mim, mas Jasper chegou e a impediu.

" Eu tenho que encontrá-la."

Tânia chorava copiosamente em cima da minha cama e eu procurava desesperado por uma roupa para poder ir atrás de Bella.

" Encontrar quem, Edward? O que aconteceu aqui?"

" Aconteceu, que o seu amigo resolveu me trocar pela camareira, Jasper."

" A Bella viu Tânia na minha cama e eu não tive tempo de explicar à ela que nada tinha acontecido."

" Edward, eu sinto muito, mas não temos tempo. Você tem uma reunião em quarenta minutos."

" Mas eu tenho que explicar à ela , Jasper!"

" Ela ainda estará aqui quando voltarmos. Por favor, se vista e vamos. Eu te prometo que voltamos para o almoço."

Eu não pude argumentar mais. Eu teria que cumprir meus compromissos, mas Bella me escutaria quando eu voltasse. E eu esperava que ela acreditasse em mim.

" Tânia, eu vou providenciar um outro quarto para você."

" Vai pro inferno!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>ola queridas,<strong>_

**_estamos amado os comentários, olha não respondo pq não sei =p_**

**_sim, sou meia burrinha pra mexer aqui ainda_**

**_mais amamos cada um q recebemos =D_**

**_logo logo Ed vai saber da Isa_**

**_e ai o que acharam da Tanya?_**

**_sera q ela vai aprontar muito?_**

**_beijos_**

**_ate amanha_**


	13. Capítulo 12

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA SWAN<p>

Estava na sala de Sarah tentando me acalmar depois de ter contado à ela a minha história. Ela já sabia boa parte, então eu apenas dei um nome ao pai de Isa e ela me ouviu, e para meu completo espanto, não fui repreendida. Cerca de meia hora depois, alguém bateu na porta e ela atendeu.

" Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com uma funcionária sua. O nome dela é Bella."

" Sim, ela está aqui, entra, por favor. Vou deixá-las a vontade."

Sarah saiu e a mulher entrou no meu campo de visão. Era ela, a loura que estava na cama com Edward. Eu queria fugir novamente, mas ela estava na frente da porta.

" Então é você que quer virar a cabeça do meu noivo?"

" Eu não quero nada, fique tranqüila."

" É bom, mesmo que não queira. Olha, querida, você não é a primeira e nem será a última. Edward adora se aventurar com camareiras de hotel. Eu não me importo realmente, porque sei que sou eu quem ele ama. Mas a sua reação ainda a pouco me deixou preocupada."

" Eu peço desculpas, senhora. Não acontecerá novamente, eu lhe garanto."

" Olha Bella, não me queira mal. Eu estou aqui para te avisar. Não se apaixone por ele. Poupe-se de um sofrimento maior. Ele irá embora daqui a alguns dias, comigo, para a nossa casa. Você entendeu, garota?"

" Sim." Eu respondi de cabeça baixa.

" Eu não escutei direito."

" Sim, senhora." Eu estava com muita raiva daquela mulher, a minha vontade era de gritar para ela que eu tinha um filho com o seu adorado noivo, mas me contive.

" Melhor assim. Espero que eu não tenha que conversar com seus superiores."

" Não será necessário, senhora."

" Bom mesmo, tenha um bom dia e Bella?"

" Sim?"

" Diga a sua gerente que eu quero outra camareira em nosso quarto."

Ela não esperou a resposta. Bateu a porta com força e me deixou lá me sentindo um nada. Sarah voltou logo em seguida e eu dei o seu recado.

" Engraçado, Bella. Antes de sair, Edward solicitou outro quarto para Tânia."

Ela foi cuidar de suas funções e me mandou pra casa mais cedo dizendo que conversaríamos no dia seguinte, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Eu só queria a minha cama para poder chorar em paz.

Por volta da uma da tarde, a campainha tocou e eu pensei em ignorar, mas alguém colocou o dedo lá e não tirou mais.

Abri a porta e me arrependi no mesmo instante. Tentei fechá-la, mas ele colocou o pé no vão me impedindo.

" Vai embora."

" Não. Me deixa entrar."

" O que você faz aqui Edward? Você deveria estar com a sua noiva."

Ele acabou empurrando a porta e entrou. Foi para a sala e eu me obriguei a segui-lo.

" Bella, por favor, me deixa explicar."

" Eu vi. Não preciso de explicação para aquela cena. Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu."

" Não, você não sabe."

" Edward, ela já me explicou a sua predileção por camareiras. Eu já fui humilhada demais hoje, chega, ok?"

" Predileção pelo que? Aquela louca foi te procurar? Bella, eu terminei tudo com ela logo depois que você saiu daquele quarto."

" Ah é? E antes disso fez amor com ela a noite toda? Me poupe Edward. Me deixa sozinha, por favor." Meus olhos traidores já estavam ardendo e eu não queria chorar na frente dele.

" Quando eu cheguei daqui ontem, Tânia estava dormindo no meu quarto. Como era muito tarde, deixei que ela ficasse onde estava. Logo pela manhã, eu teria uma conversa com ela e terminaria nosso noivado, mas você chegou e..." Ele se sentou com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, as mãos sobre o rosto.

" Eu não estou nem um pouco interessada, Edward, por favor, me deixa sozinha."

Ele se levantou, deu um passo em minha direção e segurou minhas mãos nas suas.

" É você quem eu amo, você prefere acreditar nela e não em mim?"

" Não seja ridículo." Tentei me livrar do contato, mas só serviu para ele apertar ainda mais minhas nãos nas dele.

" Ridículo é você não acreditar em mim." Ele estava nervoso e com lágrimas nos olhos.

" Edward, é melhor você sair, Tânia não iria gostar nada de saber que você está aqui, já que nem sua camareira ela quer que eu seja mais, o que pra falar a verdade, eu também..." Agora eu também chorava tentando imaginar a minha vida sem ele.

" Como é? Ela não quer nem deixa de querer nada. Nem no meu quarto ela irá ficar e eu quero você lá..." – ele respirou fundo tentando organizar as idéias, acho.

Eu já não sabia o que pensar, Sarah havia me dito a mesma coisa, então deveria ser verdade, ele deve mesmo ter terminado com ela. Deus, o que eu faço? Que direito tinha eu de duvidar de Edward afinal, se escondia dele meu maior segredo?

" Edward, eu não sei mais o que pensar, aquela cena ainda está passando na minha frente..."

" Não pensa mais, só me beija."

Ele soltou uma das minhas mãos e levou à minha nuca, me trazendo mais pra perto e colou nossos lábios com urgência. Eu não queria nada a não ser beijá-lo de volta e assim o fiz e mandei Tânia para o espaço.

" Por Deus, Bella, eu não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você. Por favor, volta pra mim?"

" Ela não nos deixará em paz." Eu falei sorrindo.

" Então, quer dizer...?"

" Sim, eu também não consigo mais ficar longe de você, Edward."

" Ah, Bella, eu te amo."

Eu não respondi, não com palavras, pelo menos.

[...]

" Edward, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar, é importante."

" Hoje não, Bella. Eu não sei se quero entrar em outro assunto delicado. Amanhã, eu prometo que te escuto."

" Mas Edward..."

" Por favor?"

" Tudo bem, mas amanhã, assim que eu chegar no hotel, nós teremos essa conversa."

" Eu prometo, amanhã. Agora vem aqui e me beija mais uma vez."

EDWARD CULLEN

No fim da tarde, me forcei a voltar para o hotel, já que em pouco tempo a filha de Bella estaria em casa e não nós ainda não havíamos conversado a respeito. Talvez Bella devesse conversar com ela primeiro antes de me apresentar como seu novo namorado. Para meu alívio Tânia não me procurou naquela noite e depois de um banho, comi um sanduíche e me obriguei a dormir. Estava exausto física e emocionalmente.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com batidas irritantes na minha porta e só poderia ser uma pessoa; Tânia. Me obriguei a levantar entes que ela acordasse todos os hóspedes do hotel.

" Tânia, o que você quer aqui às seis da manhã?"

" Eu vim te lembrar de como nós éramos felizes, meu amor."

Ela abriu o roupão que vestia em uma tentativa tosca de me seduzir com sua nudez.

" Tânia, vista-se."

" Meu amor, você nunca resistiu ao meu corpo, venha, me toque, me sinta."

Me aproximei dela e eu mesmo fechei seu roupão.

" Saia do meu quarto, por favor."

" Está com medo que a empregadinha chegue e nos pegue?"

" Não fala assim dela, você não a conhece e não, ela não tem com que se preocupar. Eu não a trairia porque eu a amo."

" Não seja patético, Edward, como você pode dizer que ama uma pessoa que conhece há apenas alguns dias? Você não enxerga que é o seu dinheiro que aquela golpista quer?"

Eu sei que não deveria ter respondido dessa maneira, mas ela chamou Bella de golpista e eu fiquei furioso.

" Da mesma maneira que depois de apenas alguns dias ao seu lado eu já sabia que nunca iria amá-la, querida Tânia. Agora, por favor, me dê licença."

" Eu não vou sair." Ela se sentou na minha cama.

" Ótimo, então saio eu."

Vesti uma roupa qualquer e desci antes que eu perdesse o fio de paciência que me restava e fui direto ao piano bar. Tocar tinha o poder de me acalmar e eu estava precisando muito, já que era muito cedo para uma dose de wisky.

Me sentei em frente ao piano e deslizei lentamente minhas mãos pelas teclas, sentido e sem que eu percebesse a melodia fluiu. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava essa música porque sempre me lembrou a morena do baile , mas agora que Bella estava na minha vida, ela era perfeita.

De repente me senti observado e olhando para trás, ela estava lá me olhando atentamente. Chamei-a para mais perto com um aceno e ela prontamente se aproximou.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meninas, Nai pediu pra agradecer todos os comentários<em>**

**_eles estão aumentando a cada dia \o/_**

**_Vocês são muito fofas com nós!_**

**_Mais e agora eim? _**

**_Quem vcs acham que chegou alí..._**

**_Vou dar uma dica, é Bella ou a pequena Isa =D_**

**_quem vcs acham?_**

**_Continuem comentando, quanto mais comentários mais capítulos!_**

**_Beijos e obrigada!_**

**_Fotos do piano onde Edward está tocando no nosso perfil_**

**_ps. se alguem quiser me achar fabyysales_**

**_beijos_**


	14. Capitulo 13

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura._

* * *

><p>Me sentei em frente ao piano e deslizei lentamente minhas mãos pelas teclas, sentido e sem que eu percebesse a melodia fluiu. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava essa música porque sempre me lembrou a morena do baile , mas agora que Bella estava na minha vida, ela era perfeita.<p>

De repente me senti observado e olhando para trás, ela estava lá me olhando atentamente. Chamei-a para mais perto com um aceno e ela prontamente se aproximou.

" Por que você parou?"

"' Você gosta dessa música?"

" Muito, mamãe coloca todas as noites para eu dormir."

Eu observei melhor a linda menina ao meu lado e algo me intrigou.

" Sua mãe tem bom gosto pra música." Ela sorriu tímida.

" Nem sempre, as vezes ela escuta umas coisas esquisitas, mas essa que você estava tocando, ela disse que colocava pra eu ouvir quando eu ainda estava na barriga dela. Acho que é porque ela lembra do meu pai quando escuta."

" Seu pai também gosta?" Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, meu coração disparou.

" Eu acho que sim. Mamãe me contou que essa era a música deles."

" Onde está o seu pai... ?Eu ainda não sei seu nome, menina bonita." Minhas mãos estavam frias.

" Eu não conheço ele e eu não sei onde ele está, mamãe nunca fala dele e meu nome é Isa, Isa Marie." Ela baixou a cabecinha, triste.

" Isa? Quantos anos você tem?" Eu olhava pra ela e tudo o que me vinha à mente era como ela parecia... não... isso é loucura.

Ela tinha os olhos verdes como... os meus? E os cabelos exatamente da cor dos meus? Não... isso não está acontecendo.

" Quatro."

" O que você disse? Eu estava um pouco distraído." Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. Então ela sorriu... torto. Meu Deus eu estou ficando louco.

" Eu disse que tenho quatro anos. Assim ó. E me mostrou com os dedinhos da mão esquerda.

Eu estava de repente tonto, eu estava respirando, mas não sentia o ar entrar em meus pulmões. A sala rodopiava na minha frente. Essa menina era minha filha. A filha de Bella era minha. Minha primeira reação foi de abraçá-la, mas me contive. A menina no mínimo acharia que eu era louco, mas então a realidade me bateu e era dura.

Eu fui enganado por cinco anos. Bella engravidou na única noite que tivemos e fugiu carregando a minha filha no ventre. Isso tudo era muita crueldade. Como ela pode? Me levantei do piano e saí quase correndo.

" Tchau, moço." Eu olhei pra trás e ela sorria. Minha filha...

" Tchau Isa."

ISABELLA SWAN

Cheguei e fui como sempre à sala de Sarah, mas hoje era porque eu precisava me acalmar. Chegou o dia que eu jurava para mim mesmo que nunca enfrentaria, contar a Edward que ele tem uma filha. Eu me encontrava apavorada, mas Rose e Sarah me tranqüilizaram dizendo que essa era a decisão correta, com os dois. Minha filha também sofria sem saber do pai.

Deixei Isa ir ao piano, como ela sempre faz e subi para enfrentar meu destino. Estava consciente de que Edward poderia não reagir muito bem, mas eu fui errada quando escondi Isa dele, então só me restava enfrentar o que viesse, mas não posso negar que a idéia de nós três juntos me fascinava.

Assim que abri a porta, percebi que ele não estava lá, mas sua pasta estava ao lado da lareira, então ele voltaria. Aproveitei para arrumar o quarto, enquanto esperava. Minhas mãos precisavam de ocupação.

Ouvi a porta, me virei e ele estava lá, com uma garrafa de vodka na mão e quando meu viu, seu olhar era furioso.

" Oi amor, o que hou..."

" Cala a boca! Não me chama de amor, você não sabe o que significa essa palavra!"

" Edward, você está bêbado?"

" Ainda não, mas essa é a idéia. Depois que você sair daqui e nunca mais voltar."

" Edward, você está me assustando, o que aconteceu?"

Ele começou a rir, mas era um riso estranho, triste. Logo depois ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

" Aconteceu que eu descobri quem você realmente é. Uma criatura cruel e sem coração. Como você pode?"

" Você vai me dizer do que está me acusando ao menos, para que eu possa me defender?" Meu coração iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

" O que você fez não tem defesa, Isabella!" A cada frase, ele bebia mais um pouco da garrafa.

" O que quer que seja eu..."

" Ela é linda." A mágoa podia ser ouvida na sua voz.

" Quem é linda? Meu Deus, Edward, como... você?"

" Como eu descobri que você é a pior criatura desse mundo? Que eu tenho uma filha de quatro anos que sequer sabe o meu nome, ou se eu ainda estou vivo? Que eu e ela nos encontramos por acaso quando ela machucou o joelho e mesmo assim você não fez nada?"

" Edward, você se lembra que ontem eu queria conversar com você, e você me pediu que fosse outra hora? Era isso. Eu iria te contar hoje, mas..."

" Ah é? Sério, Bella?" Ele gargalhava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

" Edward, por favor me escuta?"

" Nada do que você possa me dizer irá mudar a situação. Você acabou com a minha vida, mas eu queria saber o motivo, isso você pode me dizer?"

Eu dei dois passos em sua direção, mas ele se afastou como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

" Eu fiquei grávida naquela noite do baile, mas quando eu descobri, já com dois meses de gestação, eu já havia desistido de qualquer aproximação. Inclusive a matéria que fazíamos juntos eu havia trancado, pois não suportava a idéia de vê-lo com Tânia." Eu tive que parar e respirar fundo.

" E?" Ele me olhava como se o que eu falava fosse alguma piada.

" Edward, eu tinha dezenove anos e fui idiota o suficiente para não pensar nas conseqüências dos nossos atos. O que você acha que aconteceria se eu aparecesse grávida na sua frente depois de apenas uma noite? Eu respondo. Eu seria apontada por dar o famoso golpe da barriga no herdeiro rico. Meu pai só faltou morrer de desgosto, inclusive me acusou de estar grávida de um homem casado. O clima na minha casa ficou insuportável então Rose me apresentou a solução. Eu vim para N.Y. onde poderia criar a minha filha longe dos olhares maldosos das pessoas de Forks."

" Acabou? Pode ir então."

" Edward, por favor, eu iria te contar..."

" Você não percebe que isso não muda nada, porra? Você me privou de acompanhar o crescimento da minha filha e isso eu não vou perdoar nunca. Eu tinha esse direito e você cruelmente me tirou, mas agora que eu sei eu vou fazer de tudo para compensar o tempo a você, pode ir, eu já falei com a sua supervisora e ela mandará outra pessoa para o seu lugar."

" Edward, não faça isso, por favor..."

" Isso é tudo, senhorita Swan."

Ele falou de costas pra mim, olhando ao longe pela janela. Chorando como ele, eu deixei o cartão reserva no aparador e saí, deixando minha vida despedaçada dentro daquele quarto.

EDWARD CULLEN

Assim que a porta fechou, eu olhei ao redor e tudo o que eu via me lembrava os momentos que passamos aqui juntos. E tudo era tão vivo, como se tivesse acontecido há poucos instantes. Como eu amava aquela mulher, mas descobrir que ela intencionalmente me negou o direito de ter sido pai para a minha filha era algo que superava qualquer outro sentimento.

Eu vi a sinceridade do sofrimento em seus olhos, mas as coisas entre nós haviam sido quebradas além do reparo e a única coisa que nos unia agora era a linda garotinha que eu havia acabado de descobrir ser minha.

Olhei para a garrafa na minha mão e percebi que de nada adiantaria fugir da minha vida bebendo. Eu necessitava da minha lucidez para fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

"Alô."

" Emmet, meu irmão."

" Edward? Já olhou no relógio cara?"

" Oh, me desculpe, não realmente. Emmet eu preciso de você com urgência."

" O que você aprontou Edward? Espero que eu não tenha que te tirar da cadeia, senador."

" Não tem graça Emmet. Você pode vir a N.Y.?"

" Bem, eu tenho que cancelar alguns compromissos, mas sim, eu vou. Vai me adiantar o que houve?"

" Por telefone não, mas fique tranqüilo, eu não cometi nenhum crime. Eu sou a vítima."

" Credo meu irmão, que voz horrível."

" Venha o mais rápido que puder, Emmet, por favor e não comente nada com nossos pais, não os quero preocupados."

" Tá certo, se der chego aí no final da noite."

" Valeu, Emmet."

" Tchau, brother."

[...]

" Jasper, onde você se meteu?"

" Ah, bom dia pra você também, Edward. Eu estou na casa da Alice."

" Cara, se você magoar a minha irmã... bem deixa pra lá. Eu estou precisando de você aqui."

" Eu chego aí em uma hora. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

" Aconteceu..."

" Cara, você me parece horrível."

" Tá, agora todo mundo resolveu me dizer a mesma coisa. Apenas venha Jasper."

" Ok, ok. Até daqui a pouco."

[...]

Jasper chegou pouco tempo depois trazendo Alice a tira colo. Eu conhecia minha irmã, sabia que depois de Jasper desligar o telefone ela ficaria preocupada comigo.

" Edward, o que aconteceu aqui? Meu Deus que cara é essa?"

Eu abracei minha irmã que era quase a metade do meu tamanho e chorei feito criança.

" Amigo, você ..."

" Ela me destruiu."

" Ela quem criatura, você está falando da Bella?"

" Alice, por favor, não pronuncie o nome dela."

" Agora eu estou preocupada, o que ela fez de tão grave?" Eu percebi que o olhar da minha irmã era de quem sabia de algo.

" Alice, você é amiga dela. Você sabia?"

" Sabia o que cara?" Jasper estava nervoso também.

" Que eu tenho uma filha de quase cinco anos e acabei descobrindo por acaso."

Me joguei de costas na cama com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. O silêncio que se instalou no quarto confirmou minhas suspeitas.

" Vocês sabiam?"

" Não amigo, mas eu estava desconfiado depois de ter visto uma foto da menina no apartamento de Bella na sexta-feira."

Me encolhi ao escutar novamente aquele nome e Alice continuou o raciocínio de Jasper.

" Jasper veio me perguntar se eu sabia algo a respeito do pai de Isa e nós juntamos as histórias e... ela é muito parecida com você."

"Só o imbecil aqui é que não percebeu."

" Edward, apesar do susto, essa é uma notícia boa. Você tem uma filha linda com a mulher que você..."

" Pára! Ela não é nada pra mim, não depois de eu ter descoberto quem ela realmente é, uma mentirosa e dissimulada sem coração."

" Edward, ela deve ter tido os motivos dela. Não a julgue, eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo traído, mas..."

" Alice, se você irá defendê-la, pode sair pela mesma porta que entrou."

Alice se calou, mas eu vi seu olhar de reprovação pra mim.

" Então, o que você vai fazer?" Jasper me perguntou.

" Emmet já está a caminho."

Jasper concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Alice apenas suspirou.

ISABELLA SWAN

Eu havia me preparado para algumas reações por parte dele, mas enfrentar a fúria que eu vi em seus olhos era impossível. De alguma forma ele descobriu antes de eu ter tido a oportunidade de contá-lo e isso havia colocado tudo a perder.

Alegando não estar passando bem, o que não era nenhuma mentira, peguei minha filha e fui para casa. Isa não disse uma palavra durante o trajeto, mas eu teria que conversar com ela, antes que Edward fizesse algo que deixaria minha filha contra mim também.

" Filha, senta aqui. A mamãe quer conversar uma coisa com você."

" Mamãe, por que você está chorando?"

" A mamãe está um pouquinho triste, mas já vai passar. Isa, aconteceu alguma coisa diferente hoje no hotel?"

" Aquele moço brigou com você porque eu estava lá na sala do piano? Eu juro que eu estava bem quietinha, ele que me chamou pra sentar perto dele."

" Que moço, Isa? Conta pra mamãe o que aconteceu lá hoje."

" Quando nós chegamos no hotel eu corri pro piano, mas ele já estava tocando. Aquele moço que fez curativo no me joelho. Eu fiquei bem quietinha só olhando porque ele estava tocando a minha canção de ninar, então ele me viu e me chamou. Eu não fiz nada, eu juro."

" E vocês conversaram Isa?"

" Sim. Eu disse que gostava daquela música porque você sempre tocava pra mim, e que era a sua música e do papai..."

" E?" Meu sangue gelou com as palavras da minha filha.

" Então ele começou a me fazer um montão de perguntas e eu respondi então ele parou de tocar de repente e foi embora. Será que ele ficou bravo comigo, mamãe?"

" Não, meu amor. Senta aqui no meu colo. Lembra que quando você me perguntou sobre o seu pai, eu disse que ele estava longe?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabecinha concordando. E eu respirei fundo e me obriguei a continuar.

" Isa, aquele moço é o seu pai. Ele morava bem longe da gente, mas agora ele vai estar por perto. O nome dele é Edward e ele gosta muito de você."

Minha filha me olhava espantada, mas de repente sorriu. Aquele sorriso torto do seu pai, o que fez com que derramasse mais algumas lágrimas.

" Ele é legal, mamãe. Estou feliz porque agora eu também tenho um pai."

O que aconteceu depois foi um interrogatório por parte de Isa. Ela queria saber tudo à respeito do pai e se tinha tios e avós. Sua empolgação era enorme. Quando soube que Alice era sua tia, ela ficou confusa. Eu apenas pude dizer que quando ela fosse maior ela entenderia e que os adultos são muito complicados.

Então, Rose chegou dando um fim ao meu martírio.

" Hum, vejo que minhas meninas estão em casa mais cedo."

" Tia Rose, sabia que eu tenho um pai e que o nome dele é Ewd. Como é mesmo mamãe?"

" Edward, meu bem." Rose me olhou espantada.

" Sim, tia Rose e ele é bem bonito."

" Deve ser mesmo, princesa, afinal você não é parecida com sua mãe, não é mesmo?"

Isa pareceu pensar sobre o assunto e eu aproveitei para terminar a conversa por ali e levá-la pro banho. Pouco tempo depois, Isa já havia jantado e estava dormindo tranquilamente e Rose me levou até a sala com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

Minha amiga bebeu e chorou comigo até que acabasse o vinho, as lágrimas, bem... até que a campainha tocou e Rose foi atender.

Voltou com uma Alice igualmente abalada. Eu esperei pelo seu ataque, mas ele nunca veio, ao contrário, ela se jogou no chão ao meu lado e me abraçou chorando comigo.

" Eu sinto tanto que as coisas tenham sido assim Bella."

" Não, Alice. Eu sou a única culpada, eu procurei por isso, quando escondi Isa de todos vocês."

" Ele está sofrendo tanto, Bella. Eu nunca o vi assim, ele não..."

" O que, Alice? Fala."

" Ele não deixa ninguém falar o seu nome, mas dê um tempo a ele..."

" Não Alice, ele me odeia. Eu vi nos olhos dele o desprezo. Ele não irá me perdoar e talvez eu até mereça tudo isso."

" Não fala assim, Bella. A gente vê que vocês se amam, dê a ele um tempo." Rose tentou me animar, sem sucesso.

" Bem, amiga eu vim até aqui para te dizer que apesar de não concordar com as suas atitudes, eu estou muito feliz por Isa Marie ser minha sobrinha e posso te dizer que o resto da família irá adorar a idéia também. E não esqueça, a nossa amizade ainda é a mesma."

" Obrigada, Alice por compreender e aceitar."

Eu falei abraçada a ela, Rose logo se juntou a nós e ficamos ali na companhia uma da outra e de mais uma garrafa de vinho.

[..]

No dia seguinte, eu olhei para a minha filha ainda dormindo e me lembrei que ela era a razão da minha vida, tudo o que tivesse ao meu alcance eu faria por ela. E foi com esse pensamento que eu arrumei forças para continuar. Se Edward me odiava, a culpa era única e exclusiva minha, então eu sofria calada e ninguém precisaria saber que eu fui a mulher mais feliz do mundo e tive tudo arrancado das minhas mãos em apenas alguns dias. Não importava mais, eu viveria apenas para a minha filha, como sempre foi, desde o momento que eu vi o resultado positivo do teste.

" Bom dia Bella."

" Bom dia, Sarah. Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ser tão imprudente e trazer minha vida pessoal para meu trabalho. Eu prometo que isso não acontecerá mais."

" Bella querida, o destino as vezes prega peças na gente. Você não procurou por nada disso, eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, as coisas agora ficarão mais calmas."

" Sim, eu não irei mais para a cobertura."

" Não, é que o Senador Edward deixou nosso hotel ontem à noite mesmo."

Ele foi embora, com certeza antes mesmo de cumprir todos os seus compromissos. Queria ficar longe de mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E ai gostaram?<strong>_

_**Por favor só não odeiam o Edward tente entender ele foi enganado =(**_

_**como eu disse lá em cima a fic tem 20 cap+epilogo+2 cenas extras \o/**_

_**então já passamos da metade, mais assim q terminar KTR vai ter uma fic novinha pra vcs *-***_

**_Quando essa estiver no fim eu posto o prólogo da nova =D_**

**_Obrigada a todos os comentários, e estou vendo q a cada dia aumenta o numero de comentarios, isso nos deixa feliz!_**

**_obrigada mesmo!_**

**_beijos_**

**_ps. qualquer coisa: fabyysales_**


	15. Capitulo 14

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>... DOIS DIAS DEPOIS<p>

" Bella, é você?"

" Sim, Rose, eu demorei porque passei pra comprar aqueles cookies que a Isa gost... Oh, me desculpe, eu não sabia que a gente tinha visitas." Eu havia saído para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam, já que estava de folga.

" Isabella, meu nome é Emmet. Eu sou irmão de Edward, mas estou aqui na qualidade de seu advogado."

" Olá Emmet, sente-se por favor."

" Eu vou fazer um café." Rose saiu nos deixando a sós.

" Bem, Isabella..."

" Bella, por favor."

" Está certo, Bella. Eu estou aqui, porque Edward irá entrar com um pedido de reconhecimento de paternidade. Ele quer que Isa tenha o sobrenome dele e um exame de DNA..."

" Mamãe! Você trouxe os meus cookies?" Isa entrou na sala correndo.

" Isa Marie, nós temos visitas. Mostre que você é uma menina educada e o cumprimente. Esse é Emmet, ele é irmão do seu pai."

" Olá Isa, nossa você é mesmo uma menina muito bonita exatamente como sua tia Alice disse."

" Você é meu tio também?" Isa olhava curiosa para Emmet.

" Sim, pequena, eu sou seu tio e estou muito feliz por você ser minha sobrinha."

" Mamãe, eu posso comer meus cookies agora?"

" Claro,filha. Estão na cozinha, peça a tia Rose." Isa saiu correndo até a cozinha.

" Por Deus, que DNA o que... ela é o Edward de saia!" Eu achei graça da expressão que ele usou.

" Sim, Emmet, até as unhas são as dele. Mas você poderia me dizer o que acontece depois que ele reconhecer Isa como sua filha?"

" Bem, basicamente, ele me pediu para entrar com um pedido de guarda compartilhada, o que significa que ele terá direito de vê-la e passar períodos maiores com ela, como férias ou feriados."

" Então ele não quer tirar minha filha de mim?" Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

" Edward nunca faria uma coisa dessas Bella."

" Me desculpe, Emmet, mas é que eu estava com tanto medo. Eu não sabia bem o que pensar."

" Bella, ele está aqui em N.Y. e me pediu para ver se você deixaria Isa passar a tarde com ele. Eles ainda não se encontraram e Edward quer muito poder abraçar a filha."

" Eu..."

" Eu vou junto, Bella." Rose falou entrando na sala.

" Bem, se é assim, pode levá-la Emmet."

" Não se preocupe, nós iremos até o Central Park, não sairemos de lá."  
>" Eu não posso negar à ele esse direito, e ela também está louca para conhecer o pai."<p>

" Obrigado, Bella."

" Tudo bem Emmet."

EDWARD CULLEN

Eu nunca fiquei tão nervoso na vida, de repente uma garotinha de quatro anos caiu no meu colo e agora que eu estou prestes a encontrá-la eu me dou conta que não tenho a menor idéia de como é ser pai. Emmet achou melhor encontrá-la em um lugar aberto, agradável, então aqui estou eu, sentado na grama do Central Park mais nervoso do que a primeira vez que encontrei com o presidente.

" Edward?" Emmet me chamou.

Eu me virei lentamente e lá estava ela, a minha filha. Linda, com um vestidinho branco e os cabelos amarrados com fitas azuis. Ela olhava pro chão, acho que tão apavorada quanto eu.

" Olá, Isa, eu sou Edward." Estendi minha mão em sua direção, mas ela nada fez.

" É verdade que você é o meu pai?"

" Sim, é verdade." Eu disse sorrindo e então ela passou os braçinhos ao redor do meu pescoço em um abraço.

Emmet e a amiga de Bella se afastaram para nos dar privacidade, então eu coloquei meu suéter no chão para que ela sentasse. Não queria que ela sujasse o vestido branco tão bonito.

" Mamãe me disse que você nunca veio me ver porque você não sabia que eu tinha nascido."

Ela ainda olhava para o chão e aquilo estava me matando. Ela poderia ser fisicamente muito parecida comigo, mas o jeitinho dela era todo da mãe.

" Sua mãe falou a verdade, Isa."

" Você é bem bonito." Ela falou com a mãozinha no meu rosto.

" Então você também é, porque nós somos muito parecidos, mocinha." Ela já estava sorrindo mais e eu também já estava mais tranqüilo.

" Onde você mora? E o meu vovô e a minha vovó?"

" Eu moro em Washington, na capital, sabe?- Ela sacudiu a cabecinha dizendo que não.- Não é longe daqui e seus avós moram em Seattle , que fica um pouco mais longe.

" Será que eles vão querer me conhecer também?" Ela voltou a olhar para o chão.

" É claro que sim, meu amor. Eles não vêem a hora de te encontrar. Para falar a verdade, como o seu aniversário está próximo, nós vamos fazer uma festa bem grande e eles virão."

" Verdade? Uma festa de princesa?" Os olhinhos dela brilhavam.

" É assim que você quer? Então será de princesa."

" Nossa, não vejo a hora de contar pra minha mãe." Ela de repente me pareceu Alice quicando animada ao meu lado. Eu tentei ignorar a mãe dela da frase, mas meu coração não.

" Isa, eu trouxe um presente pra você."

" Obrigada. O que é isso?"

" É uma correntinha com o brasão da sua família. Você sabe o que é brasão?"

" Não, mas é bonito. Coloca pra mim?"

" Brasão, é um símbolo. Esse é o dos Cullen e você é uma Cullen."

" É verdade, eu já vi um desses no pescoço da Alice."

" Tia Alice, Isa." Eu disse sorrindo.

" Está certo, tia Alice. É estranho."

" Eu sei, mas você acostuma logo."

Emmet e Rose voltaram para nos avisar que estava na hora de Isa ir para casa. Passou muito rápido, mas eu não reclamaria, nos demos muito bem para um primeiro encontro e logo haveria mais.

" Tchau Isa." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

" Tchau papai."

Rose a pegou pela mão e a levou e eu fiquei ali ao lado do meu irmão mais velho chorando feito um bebê. É claro que eu estava muito feliz por ela, mas a maioria daquelas lágrimas tinha outra dona. Mas eu não me permiti pensar nela por muito tempo. Eu a deixaria onde ela não deveria ter saído, nas minhas lembranças.

ISABELLA SWAN

Pouco tempo depois de Rose e Emmet saírem com Isa, Alice me ligou e me convenceu a ir encontrá-la em um café aqui perto. Eu queria estar em casa quando Isa voltasse.

" Oi, Bella, como você está amiga?"

" Eu estou bem, Alice."

" Não é o que está parecendo..."

" Alice, eu assumi a responsabilidade quando escondi minha gravidez dele. Eu sabia que ele poderia reagir assim, se um dia viesse a saber. Como ele está?"

" Ele está estranho. É como se ele não tivesse emoções mais. Ele age de maneira mecânica. A única coisa que arranca um sorriso dele é Isa Marie."

" Alice... eles..."

" Você quer saber se ele e Tânia estão juntos? Eu não sei. Ele não fala dela, sei que ela não está mais em N.Y., mas realmente não sei Bella."

" Tudo bem, obrigada, Alice. Você poderia muito bem ter me virado as costas, afinal, eu também menti pra você, mas não, está aqui me consolando, enquanto podia muito bem estar namorando aquele homem lindo e apaixonado."

" Mais uma que você me deve, Bella." Alice disse sorrindo.

Terminamos nosso café e voltei pra casa. Logo Isa e Rose chegaram e minha filha estava eufórica, pra dizer o mínimo. Ela me mostrou o presente, que era muito delicado e foi difícil levá-la para o banho.

" Mamãe, o papai me disse que eu vou ter uma festa de princesa no meu aniversário."

" Festa? Isa depois a gente conversa, está bem?"

" Sim, mas ele disse que a vovó e o vovô vem na festa pra me conhecer e que eu vou ganhar um montão assim de presente."

" Ok, princesa, mas agora é hora de jantar e ir para a cama."

" Ahhhhh mamãe, eu queria te contar mais coisa. O papai é bem legal e bonito também, não é mamãe?"

" Sim, Isa, ele é. Agora pra cozinha mocinha e nada de ah!"

[...]

" Bella, temos que começar a organizar a festa da Isa."

Estávamos as três almoçando no shopping.

" Que negócio é esse de festa Alice? No sábado, a Isa chegou toda empolgada em casa, falando de festa e..."

" Bella, não negue isso à ele. Minha mãe e meu pai virão de Seattle só para conhecer a neta e você poderia chamar o seu pai também. O que você acha?"

" Que eu não tenho escolha?"

" Exatamente. Agora deixe tudo por minha conta, inclusive o seu vestido. Eu quero você bem linda pra ele."

" Como se ele fosse olhar pra mim..."

" Ele vai, Bella, deixa com a gente." - Rose falou – Eu tenho na loja o vestido perfeito pra você."

" Ok, ocupem-se com a festa e me deixem ao menos escolher o que vestir. E eu não vou aceitar vestido nenhum."

" Bella! Ao menos me deixe ir junto pra te ajudar a escolher então?" Alice com seu jeitinho peculiar, quicava na cadeira.

" Tudo bem Alice, eu desisto."

[...]

" Bella, respira, você está ficando azul, já." Rose ainda achava graça do meu sofrimento.

" Fácil pra você falar. Eu terei que enfrentar Edward, além dos pais dele,você irá ficar com o irmão mais velho te paparicando a tarde toda." Eu cochichei no ouvido dela dentro do taxi.

" Bella, você iriam se encontrar de qualquer maneira. Agora ele estará presente, você terá que se acostumar, amiga."

" Eu sei, mas não está sendo fácil..."

Nem bem colocamos os pés na porta da casa de festas, Alice já dava o ar da graça.

" Olha quem chegou! A nossa princesa."

Obvio que todos olharam para nós três paradas ali na entrada. Edward se levantou de sua mesa e veio em nossa direção.

" Olá minha princesa, você está tão linda. Como vai, Isabella? Tudo bem Rose?" Falou enquanto pegava Isa no colo.

" Tudo bem, Edward, com licença, vou ver se Alice precisa de alguma ajuda." Rose me deixou ali de frente pra ele sem saber o que fazer.

" Como vai Edward?" Acho que isso deveria servir.

Não foi ele quem respondeu.

" Tudo ótimo querida." Tânia respondeu agarrando o braço dele com um sorriso vitorioso.

Eu já sentia meus olhos ardendo, mas nem morta que eu iria chorar ali na frente deles. Então era isso, eles tinham voltado.

" Bem, que bom então." Bella, você precisa ser mais criativa.

Edward tratou de quebrar o clima pesado.

" Isa, lembra que eu disse que seus avós viriam? Então, eles estão logo ali loucos pra te conhecer. Vamos lá?"

Isa me olhou como se esperasse minha autorização. Eu assenti e Edward a levou. Tânia foi atrás, lógico. Fui para junto de Alice e Rose, ficar ali na porta não seria muito educado.

De onde estava eu vi Edward levar Isa até um casal, que concluí serem seus pais. A mulher pegou Isa no colo, visivelmente emocionada. Eles ficaram um tempo por ali, e logo minha garotinha saiu pulando em direção aos brinquedos.

" Acho que nunca vi minha mãe tão feliz."

" Que bom Alice, confesso que sempre tive medo que fosse diferente."

" Nunca, Bella. Todos nós estamos muito felizes, exceto Tânia, é claro. Ela está morrendo de ciúmes."

" Muito infantil da parte dela ter ciúmes de uma criança."

" Algo me diz que não é da Isa que ela tem ciúmes, Bella."

" Alice, isso é ridículo. O seu irmão sequer suporta ficar perto de mim. Você não viu quando a gente chegou?"

" O que eu vi foi Tânia sair correndo atrás dele, isso sim."

Eu iria respondê-la, mas senti uma mão no meu ombro.

" Isabella?"

" Sim?" Era a mãe de Edward.

" Eu sou Esme e esse é Carlisle, meu marido."

" Ah, como está senhora Cullen? Muito prazer, senhor Cullen."

" Por favor, nos chame de Esme e Carlisle."

" É isso mesmo, Isabella. Nada de formalidades por aqui. Sua filha é muito linda, parabéns." O pai de Edward falou.

" Sim, ela é um amor de criança, querida. Você a educou muito bem."

" Er... obrigada."

" Mãe, pai, vocês estão deixando a Bella sem graça." Alice apareceu pra me salvar.

"Mais tarde a gente conversa mais um pouco minha querida. Eu queria muito saber sobre a vida da minha neta."

" Sim, Esme. Como você quiser." Respirei fundo, até que não tinha sido tão ruim.

Fiquei na mesa com Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmet. Edward estava na outra mesa com seus pais e Tânia, que por sinal estava emburrada de braços cruzados.

Isa estava radiante no meio daqueles brinquedos e só saiu de la´na hora de cantar os parabéns. Momento um tanto desconfortável, porque Alice puxou Edward para ficar ao meu lado, junto com Isa.

" Vamos vocês dois, o fotógrafo está esperando."

" Alice, por favor." Eu falei entre dentes.

" Vamos, a foto dos pais. E depois com os avós, os tios..."

Eu estava totalmente deslocada e senti Edward tenso também.Tânia não apareceu para tirar fotos e acho que era por isso que eles estavam discutindo na mesa mais cedo.  
>Acho que tiramos umas mil fotos, e Tânia continuava na mesa, falando ao celular.<p>

Esme veio se sentar ao meu lado e ficamos boa parte da tarde conversando. Ela me tratou muito bem e eu contei praticamente toda a vida de Isa Marie em duas horas. Carlisle também foi muito gentil comigo. A única pessoa da família que não se aproximou de mim a tarde toda foi Edward. Não que eu esperasse que ele o fizesse, mas doía pensar que poderia ter sido diferente.  
>Já anoitecia e Isa estava dormindo no colo de Edward enquanto ele conversava com Alice e Jasper, quando me levantei para ir embora.<p>

" Alice, você pode chamar um taxi pra gente? Essa baixinha dormiu sem ao menos tomar um banho."

" Eu levo vocês, pode deixar Alice."

" Não é preciso, Edward. Eu pego um taxi, sem problemas."

" Eu faço questão, como você conseguirá levar Isa no colo e todos esses presentes?"

" Tudo bem, Edward. Obrigada."

Ele não respondeu, foi até seus pais e falou algo pra eles, depois olhou em direção a onde estava Tânia, mas a cadeira dela estava vazia.

" Acho que ela se tocou que estava sobrando." Alice disse baixinho.

" Alice, é a noiva do seu irmão. Deixa se ser maldosa."

" Eu não vi Edward tratá-la como noiva dele em nenhum momento e ela veio sem ser convidada."

" Vamos?" Edward nos interrompeu.

" Sim, vamos."

Saímos depois de me despedir de todos e garantir à Esme que nos veríamos novamente antes que eles voltassem para Seattle.  
>Assim que passamos pela porta, esbarramos com um mar de fotógrafos e jornalistas gritando e esbarrando uns nos outros.<p>

Edward manobrou e saiu apressado, deixando aquele bando de gente pra trás gritando perguntas do tipo ESSA É ELA? ou QUANTOS ANOS TEM A MENINA, ou ainda O CASO É ANTIGO, ENTÃO.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todas vamos matar a Tania? hauhauahua<strong>_

_**e ai o que estão achando?**_

_**meninas só uma coisa, ele não vai pedir a guarda da Isa, quanto a isso fiquem tranquila =D**_

_**não sei se vou postar esse findi, vou tentar mais caso eu não consiga**_

_**segunda tem mais!**_

**_beijossss_**


	16. Capitulo 15

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>ISABELLA<p>

Ele ligou para Jasper assim que chagamos em casa e eles ficaram um tempão no telefone, enquanto eu aproveitei para dar banho em Isa e tentava acalmá-la. Logo depois, consegui entretê-la com os brinquedos novos e desci para falar com Edward. Ele estava no sofá da sala, as mãos no rosto.

" Foi ela. Jasper acabou de confirmar."

" Ela o que? De quem você está falando?

"Tânia. Ela chamou os jornalistas."

" Eu... não entendo. O que ela ganha com isso? Ela sabe que uma coisa dessas pode te destruir..."

" É exatamente isso que ela quer. Com certeza, depois da nossa discussão na festa, ela decidiu se vingar."

" Ela brigou com você por causa da Isa, não foi?"

" Também, mas o motivo maior deve ter sido porque eu deixei bem claro que o nosso noivado acabou mesmo."

" Eu... sinto muito."

" Mais essa agora. Já não basta a loucura que está a minha vida, agora ter que lidar com esse bando de abutres."

" É tão ruim assim?"

" Primeira página, na certa. Mas o pior é que não há nada que eu possa fazer. Me desculpe por colocá-las nessa situação."

" Não foi sua culpa, Edward." Sem perceber,eu dei um passo em sua direção.

Ele se afastou no mesmo instante e dizendo que Jasper o esperava, foi embora.

No dia seguinte, eu olhava para o jornal, mas não acreditava no que lia. Estávamos nós três estampados em uma foto enorme ma primeira página e na legenda: A FILHA DO SENADOR COM A DANÇARINA.

Eram horríveis demais as coisas que colocaram ali. Contavam com detalhes como o senador havia conhecido a dançaria de um bar de beira de estrada e que com ela teve uma filha, traindo assim a pobre noiva, filha do também senador Denali.

Eu chorei de raiva pela mentira com certeza implantada pela própria Tânia, de medo pelo meu pai que poderia ler essas mentiras horríveis e de vergonha de encarar meus amigos e colegas de trabalho.

Pouco tempo depois, descobri que não tinha mais colegas de trabalho. Sarah me ligou e disse que não poderia fazer mais nada por mim, pois não dependia mais dela. Mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo era verdade, a imagem do hotel teria que ser preservada e assim, eu fui demitida por telefone.

Rose havia saído antes até de ler o jornal, então quando eu liguei contando, ela não queria acreditar.

Ela e Alice me pediram para encontrá-las no shopping, mas quando tentei sair com Isa, havia mais de vinte fotógrafos na frente do meu prédio.

Desisti de sair, deixei Isa assistindo TV e fui para o meu quarto. Eu precisava pensar. E foi isso que eu fiz. Sozinha eu tomei minha decisão, só que dessa vez eu avisaria Edward antes de tudo. Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

Eu chamei Alice, e pedi que ela trouxesse os outros. Esme e Carlisle ainda estavam na cidade.

Naquela noite, com todos reunidos, eu anunciei a minha decisão.

" Eu vou embora." Edward foi o primeiro a protestar.

" Não! Você não vai me separar dela novamente."

" Edward, eu não tenho mais emprego e duvido quem vá querer me empregar depois do que aconteceu. Eu não posso sequer sair na rua sem que tenha alguém aí fora esperando por mais uma foto. Eu não quero o rosto da minha filha no jornal e garanto que você também não."

" Bella, pensa bem. Pra onde você vai?" Alice também estava preocupada.

" Pra Seattle. Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado, não é muito, mas deve dar até que eu consiga um emprego. Enquanto organizo as coisas, Isa ficará em Forks com meu pai e Sue."

" Você vai levar a minha filha pro outro lado do país! Você está querendo me castigar pelo o que aconteceu? Eu lamento, mas não pude evitar..." Ele estava desesperado e Carlisle o fez ver que eu tinha razão.

" Meu filho, Bella tem razão. Isa Marie deve ser preservada e longe daqui ela ficará melhor. Bella estará em Seattle e eu e sua mãe estaremos por perto para ajudá-la. Você poderá visitá-la sempre que quiser, pense no bem-estar da sua filha."

" Isso tudo é muito louco. Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Bella, eu poderia falar com você, em particular?"

" Vamos para a cozinha." Eu saí da sala com Edward me seguindo.

" Bella, eu imploro, não vá." - Ele falou me segurando pelos ombros – Eu consigo um emprego para você, essa loucura não durará para sempre, logo eu serei esquecido... eu não quero ficar longe de... dela."

" Você não vê que não é só isso, Edward? Eu não consigo mais... estar perto de você dói muito." - minhas lágrimas resolveram que aquela era uma ótima hora para aparecer – Eu preciso recomeçar e só conseguirei sabendo que não corro o risco de te ver todos os dias. Eu não... me desculpe, mas eu não consigo."

" Bella, ela é a única coisa boa que sobrou na minha vida, por favor." Ele me soltou e me deu as costas.

" Como a sua mãe mesmo disse, você poderá vê-la quando quiser. E Isa poderá viajar com você, também."

" Por que você me odeia tanto, Bella?" Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos também.

" Eu te amo, Edward." Eu sussurrei.

Ele me encarou e por um momento eu achei que ele iria falar algo, mas ele abriu e fechou a boca e acabou desistindo. Saiu da cozinha, passou pela sala tão transtornado, que nem lembrou de seus pais ou de Alice. Bateu a porta com tanta força, que acabou acordando Isa.

Depois da cena dele, Esme e Carlisle se desculparam pelo temperamento do filho entes de se despedirem. Alice ainda ficou um pouco mais com Rose enquanto eu tentava acalmar Isa e fazê-la dormir novamente.

A atitude dele só me incentivou a ir embora o quanto antes. Longe, eu não seria obrigada e ver o desprezo em seu olhar e poderia seguir minha vida sem ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi meninas, td bem?<strong>_

_**viram que o capitulo ta pequeno, mais se tiver comentarios, posto mais 1 ainda hj**_

_**e o proximo cap é o mais lindo da fic *-***_

_**até anoite**_


	17. Capitulo 16

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>EDWARD CULLEN<p>

" Calma homem. Beber desse jeito não resolverá nenhum dos seus problemas."

" Ela vai embora, Jasper. Ela vai me deixar mais uma vez."

" Foi você quem a expulsou da sua vida, Edward, só você poderá trazê-la de volta."

" Eu... não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu estava falando da minha filha."

" Sei... a mim você não precisa enganar, amigo. Fala, vai te fazer bem."

" Não tem nada pra falar, me deixa em paz. Vamos ao assunto que te trouxe aqui, por favor."

" O partido está irredutível, Edward. Não tem declaração que apague a história que Tânia inventou. Ela amarrou muito bem datas e nomes, qualquer um que visse de fora, acreditaria nela."

" Eu ainda não entendo onde ela quer chegar com isso tudo. Quando eu me lembro do choro desesperado da minha filha, de Bella toda encolhida no banco do carro... a vontade que eu tive foi de partir pra cima deles."

" Isso chama-se defender a cria. Quanto à Tânia, amanhã mesmo você saberá. Ela quer um encontro pela manhã e acho que você deverá aceitar, ao menos pra saber o que ela quer."

" Amanhã? Está certo, eu vou fazê-la explicar o porquê daquele circo todo, ela não perde por esperar."

" Vai com calma, Edward, é a melhor tática."

" Deixa comigo... agora eu vou dormir, boa noite Jasper."

" Boa noite Edward."

Fui para o meu quarto tentando entender a confusão que se transformou a minha vida. As vezes parece que eu estou vendo a minha vida do lado de fora, como um mero espectador sem poderes para interferir.

Uma hora depois, ainda totalmente acordado, a frase dela ainda ecoava nos meus ouvidos [i] eu te amo, Edward.[/i] Como eu queria que isso fosse o bastante.

[...]

O telefone me acordou e eu levei um tempo para me lembrar onde estava. No meu sonho, eu estava caminhando na praia, sozinho e alguém gritava meu nome, longe. Eu corria em direção à voz, mas nunca chegava perto.

" Alô."

" Senhor há uma senhorita na portaria esperando para subir."

" Me dê quinze minutos e deixe que ela suba."

" Sim senhor."

Tomei um banho frio. Queria estar bem acordado para enfrentar Tânia. Algo me diz que eu não iria gostar nem um pouco do que ela tinha a dizer.

" Edward?"

" Entre, Tânia. Me espere na sala, o café já será servido."

Minutos depois estávamos sentados frente a frente como nos velhos tempos, mas nada era como antes.

" Então, Tânia o que a traz aqui?"

" Bem, como eu sei que você não gosta de rodeios, eu irei direto ao assunto."

" Eu agradeço por isso."

" Edward, eu não preciso te dizer como está a sua situação junto ao partido, mas eu tenho a solução. Basta você dizer que sim."

" Sim para o que Tânia?"

" Edward querido, você sabe que o meu pai gosta muito de você, mas principalmente, ele faz tudo o que eu quero e ele está disposto a interceder por você. Só ele poderá te tirar dessa enrascada, amor."

" Enrascada essa que foi você quem criou, não é mesmo querida?"

" Edward, não seja ingênuo. Eu só estou tentando te livrar de uma golpista que depois de passar alguns dias na sua cama, aparece com uma filha de quatro anos. Você não pode estar achando que aquela menina é mesmo sua filha."

" Eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você. Se Isa é ou não minha filha, o problema é meu, mas continue, eu ainda não acompanhei o seu raciocínio."

" Bem, vamos lá então. Na verdade é bem simples. Você dará uma declaração, se desculpando com sua noiva aqui, dizendo que sente muito por ter sido ingênuo a ponto de acreditar na golpista, essas coisas e finalmente marca a data do nosso casamento. Esquece essa história de filha, Edward e eu te darei quantos filhos você quiser, e meu pai te dará sua carreira política de volta."

" Então, foi um golpe premeditado? Você criou um escândalo para me colocar nas mãos do seu pai. Você tem noção do que causou na vida daquela criança e da mãe dela? Bella foi demitida e por conta disso quer ir embora levando a minha filha pra longe de mim."

" Filha Edward? Acorda!"

" Eu já disse que Isa Marie não te diz respeito, aliás, nada que tenha a ver comigo te diz respeito. Saia da minha frente,Tânia. Eu não consigo mais olhar pra você."

" Você vai mesmo jogar sua vida fora por causa dela? Pense bem, meu amor."

" Não me chama de amor! O que você fez foi horrível, eu não vou passar a minha vida ao lado de uma pessoa sem escrúpulos e tão dissimulada. Ah, e diga ao seu pai, para arrumar outro marionete. Eu vou deixar a política."

" Não faça isso, Edward!" Ela pegou na minha mão e aquele toque me causou calafrios.

" Eu já fiz, Tânia e você não sabe como eu estou feliz."

" Você irá se arrepender e quando isso acontecer será tarde demais. Você terá que rastejar aos meus pés para ter a sua carreira de volta, Edward."

" Eu te garanto que isso não acontecerá. Agora sai daqui, saia da minha vida."

Tânia se levantou e saiu furiosa e eu fiquei ali sozinho naquela mesa sorrindo como uma criança. Eu me sentia leve, depois de muitos anos, a minha vida estava sob o meu comando novamente.

Depois do café, eu tomei minha primeira atitude, ligar para meus pais. Eu já sabia que queria deixar a política, mas eu precisava dos conselhos de Carlisile. Combinamos de nos encontrar no Virgil´s por volta da uma da tarde, então eu teria tempo o suficiente para resolver a situação do meu amigo Jasper.

Duas horas depois, com alguns telefonemas, eu tinha quatro propostas de emprego para Jasper nas melhores agências de publicidade da cidade e eu estava orgulhoso pelo fato de elas estarem agora disputando por ele.

Mais tarde eu conversaria com ele, depois de decidir junto com meus pais o meu destino.

" Bom dia pai, mãe." Falei já abraçado à dona Esme.

" Bom dia, meu filho. Você está diferente hoje, me parece mais feliz."

" Não diria feliz mãe, mas estou mais tranqüilo. É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com vocês. Eu preciso de conselhos."

" Fale me filho. estamos aqui para ouvi-lo."

" Onde está Emmet? Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui também, mas não consegui falar com ele." Meus pais se olharam sorrindo.

" Seu irmão embarca amanhã para Seattle, por conta disso, aposto que passará o dia com Rosalie. Está apaixonado o nosso garotão."

" Já não era sem tempo. Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças de ganhar sobrinhos." Estava realmente feliz por eles. Rose me parecia estar igualmente caída pelo meu irmão.

" Bem, mas não foi para falar de Emmet que você nos chamou aqui, foi?" Meu pai me fez voltar aos trilhos.

" Mãe, Pai, eu vou deixar a política." Eles me olharam e depois um para o outro e sorriram.

" Até que enfim, meu filho. Você demorou muito para enxergar que essa vida não é pra você." Carlisle falou sorrindo.

" Então vocês não acham que eu estou ficando louco abandonando a vida pública?"

" De maneira nenhuma meu filho, eu sempre achei que seu avô foi muito injusto com você. Não se pede uma coisa dessas, uma profissão deve ser seguida pela real vocação e a sua certamente não é a política."

" Obrigado mãe, pai, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim."

" E você já sabe o que vai fazer, meu filho?"

" Vou seguir a minha vocação, pai. Vou voltar para a faculdade com quase trinta anos e cursar medicina."

" Meu filho, você me deixa tão orgulhoso. Não porque você será médico como eu, mas por ver que você sempre soube que queria ser médico. Meu pai não foi justo mesmo, Esme tem razão. Mas sempre há tempo. Você já sabe qual universidade?"

" Eu quero ficar perto da minha filha."

" Oh meu Deus! Vou ter meu filho de volta em casa." Minha mãe tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

" É só perto da sua filha que você quer ficar, Edward?" Meu pai estava sorrindo, brincando comigo.

" Sim, só Isa me interessa agora, pai. Pare com isso."

" Tudo bem, não falo mais nada."  
>" Obrigado mesmo. Eu já estava decidido, mas o apoio de vocês me deixa ainda mais seguro do que fazer."<p>

" E você volta para Seattle com a gente amanhã?"

" Não mãe, eu devo demorar um pouco ainda. Eu nem comuniquei a ninguém a minha decisão e essas coisas são um pouco complicadas, pois eu renunciarei ao restante do mandato e isso envolve outras questões. Tem também o meu apartamento na capital, que agora não terá mais serventia, então devo vendê-lo. Eu acho que em dois meses ou pouco menos estarei de volta à Seattle."

" Tudo bem, meu filho, faça como tiver que ser. Nós estaremos esperando ansiosos por você."

" Certo dona Esme."

Ficamos mais tempo do que programei com meus pais, mas estava tão agradável ali que nem vimos o tempo passar. Eu achei melhor não comentar com eles a proposta de Tânia. Talvez um dia quando eu estivesse mais calmo.

Na volta para o hotel, eu chamei Jasper para a nossa conversa.

" Fala aí cara! Se despediu dos velhos?"

" Sim, eles vão amanhã, mas a minha conversa foi mais que uma despedida. Eu fui pedir conselhos."

" Você está feliz."

" Sim, Jasper. Finalmente eu sinto que vou fazer o que eu quero da minha vida. Vou deixar a política e fazer medicina."

" Eu meio que já esperava por isso, amigo."

" Então eu te chamei aqui para te dizer que você tem quatro propostas de emprego das mais importantes agências de publicidade do país. Basta escolher."

" Isso é sério? Edward, você não tem obrigação nenhuma ..."

" Jasper, antes de tudo, você é o meu melhor amigo e depois, eu não iria querer um ralado desempregado para a minha irmã." Falei em tom de brincadeira.

" Cara, isso é demais. Você disse quatro agências?"

" Na verdade, agora elas estão brigando por você."

" Você não existe, cara. Valeu, mesmo. E boa sorte com os veteranos."

" Engraçadinho."

DEZ DIAS DEPOIS...

Eu esperava por Alice no Mc´Donalds do shopping. Ela traria Isa para almoçarmos juntos. Elas iriam para Seattle no dia seguinte e meu humor não era dos melhores.

" Pai!" A minha garotinha vinha correndo na frente da minha irmã, que tentava em vão alcançá-la.

" Oi princesa, vem cá dá um abraço no papai."

" Isa Marie, você não pode sair correndo assim. E se a gente estivesse na rua? É perigoso, mocinha." Alice tentava falar sério, mas sem sucesso.

" Desculpa tia Alice, eu não faço mais."

" Viu, tia Alice, ela promete que não faz mais. Agora vamos pedir? Eu estou morrendo de fome e você, Isa?"

" Eu quero sorvete."

" Só depois de comer."

" Você parece a mamãe falando." Ela disse fazendo biquinho

" Ela tem razão. Então seja uma boa menina e almoce direitinho que você ganha um sorvete bem grande." Eu falei segurando sua bochecha rosada.

" Elas vão amanhã de manhã, Edward." Alice me falou aproveitando a distração da minha filha com os brinquedos do parquinho.

" Eu já sei, Alice. Por isso você trouxe a Isa aqui. Para eu me despedir dela." Eu falei com a cabeça baixa.

" Você não vai ao menos de despedir dela?"

" Eu... não consigo, ainda é muito difícil, Alice."

" Edward, você está dificultando as coisas. Faça o que o seu coração manda e perdoe Bella. Eu vejo nos seus olhos o quanto você a ama."

" Alice, vamos mudar de assunto, está bem?"

" Então você não nega que ainda a ama?"

" Alice, ela te disse se vai direto pra Forks, se já tem algum emprego em vista?" Alice suspirou.

" Eu conversei com ela ontem e ela já tem emprego em Seattle. Não é bem emprego, mas um estágio. Bella tem uma amiga lá que estudava com ela e agora trabalha em uma editora em Seattle e conseguiu esse estágio, desde que ela esteja matriculada na universidade."

" Estágio? Mas ela irá ganhar muito pouco, como Bella irá...?"

" Eu fiz a mesma pergunta à ela ontem e ela me disse que já tem vaga em um dormitório da universidade e que eles aceitam que Isa more com ela."

" O que? A minha filha não irá morar em um dormitório, sem ao menos ter espaço pra brincar. Bella não pode mais decidir essas coisas sozinha, sem me consultar."

" Então vá falar com ela. Como você quer que ela te consulte, se você não dá a ela essa chance?"

" Você tem razão, Alice. Ela está em casa?"

" Sim, ela estava terminando de arrumar as coisas."

" Então deixe que eu levo Isa para casa."

" Vai com calma, Edward. Veja bem o que você irá falar."

ISABELLA SWAN

" Mamãe chegamos!"

" Então, prices... Edward?"

" Olá, Bella será que a gente pode conversar?"

" Claro. Isa, porque você não vai ver TV lá no quarto? Garanto que está na hora do Bob Esponja."

A pequena saiu correndo depois de gritar um [i] tchau pai[/i] por cima dos ombros.

" Senta, Edward, você quer um café?" Minha mente voltou à outra ocasião em que acabamos esparramados na bancada da cozinha.

" Não, obrigado. Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, então vou direto ao ponto." Ele estava muito sério, tenso até eu diria.

" Então, qual o ponto?"

" Bella, Alice acabou de me dizer que você pretende morar com a minha filha em um dormitório. Isso é verdade? E onde ela ficará o dia todo, enquanto você trabalha e estuda?" Eu respirei fundo.

" Sim, é verdade, eu consegui um dormitório maior, que será perfeito para nós duas e ela ficará na creche da universidade. Será bom pra ela conviver com outras crianças."

" Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Ela não terá espaço pra nada em um dormitório. Eu compro um apartamento pra vocês perto da universidade, pense no conforto dela, por favor."

" Não, de jeito nenhum. A gente não precisa de um apartamento. O dormitório servirá muito bem para nós duas."

" Bella, por favor, me deixa ajudá-la. Eu poderia contratar uma babá para que Isa não tenha que ir todos os dias para a creche."  
>" Eu não quero o seu dinheiro. Já me basta a pensão que você dará para ela todos os meses, que eu não posso recusar. Está fora de cogitação, Edward. A gente ficará muito bem lá, não se preocupe."<p>

" Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?" Ele já estava de pé na minha frente, furioso.

" A minha resposta é não. Eu repito: eu não quero o seu dinheiro."

" Ok, eu posso dar um beijo na minha filha antes de ir?"

" Claro que sim."

" Essa conversa não termina aqui, Bella."

Edward ficou alguns minutos no quarto com Isa e eu aproveitei para respirar. Aquela conversa não foi nem um pouco agradável. Tanto tempo sem vê-lo e quando ele aparece a gente briga. Eu morrendo de vontade de abraçá-lo, e ele vem falar de dinheiro.

" Tchau Bella, boa sorte. Ah, eu pedi à minha mãe que comprasse um celular para eu poder falar com a Isa. Já está com ela, então assim que vocês chegarem, minha mãe irá vê-las e nem pense em recusar, eu quero poder falar com a minha filha a qualquer hora do dia e você, me parece, só estará com ela à noite."

" Você está querendo dizer que eu vou abandonar a minha filha, por acaso?" Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos, de raiva.

" Eu não disse isso, você está dizendo. Adeus Bella."

Ele fechou a porta e eu fiquei na sala tentando entender o que aconteceu ali, bufando de raiva. Edward sabia ser bem arrogante quando queria.

EDUARD CULLEN

" Cabeça dura. Orgulhosa. Arg!"

Saí de lá falando sozinho, Bella me tira do sério com a teimosia dela. Era só um apartamento, mas não, ela teve que fazer um discurso sobre o quanto ela despreza o meu dinheiro. Ela ainda não sabe,mas eu fui aceito na Universidade de ver se ela continua com essa teimosia. Eu vou vencê-la pelo cansaço. A minha filha não vai morar em uma caixa sem ver a luz do sol.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice me ligou por volta do meio-dia, furiosa.

" Edward Cullen, você é um tremendo covarde!"

" Bom dia pra você também Alice. Posso saber o que eu fiz dessa vez?"

" O que você não fez, você quer dizer? Elas foram embora e você não apareceu nem pra se despedir da sua filha no aeroporto?"

" Alice, você sabe que ainda tem fotógrafos no meu pé e eu não quero o rosto da minha filha em nenhum jornal. Eu me despedi dela ontem."

" Ok, ok,eu te liguei porque eu tenho uma coisa para te entregar. Podemos almoçar?"

" Sim, me encontre aqui mesmo no restaurante do hotel, é mais prático e eu não estou a sim de sair hoje."

" Já vi que está de mau humor... até daqui a pouco."

" Até Alice."

[...]

" Olá irmãozinho."

" Oi anã, onde está o seu amado? Jasper anda sumido."

" Ele teve que viajar por conta de uma campanha que ele está fazendo, está muito empolgado com a agência."

" Isso é bom. Saber que me amigo está feliz."

" Edward, você também pode é só querer." Ela só estava querendo me ajudar, mas aquele assunto ainda era complicado.

" Alice, as vezes o amor não é suficiente, as coisas são complicadas."

" Você complica as coisas, mas eu não vou ficar aqui martelando no mesmo assunto. Você já sabe a minha opinião. Por mim, você estaria naquele avião junto delas, mas você é quem sabe."

" Você disse que tinha uma coisa pra mim, o que é?" Fiz uma tentativa de tirar o foco dela de mim.

" Bella me pediu pra te entregar isso entes de partir." Me estendeu um envelope.

" Obrigado."

" Você não vai abrir?"

" Eu posso fazer isso depois, sem que você esteja na minha frente, louca pra dar opinião?"

" Está certo. Mas me diga, quais são os planos agora que você não é mais o fantoche do pai da Tânia?"

" Alice! Eu vou te responder, porque eu preciso conversar com alguém, saber se estou mesmo certo de minhas decisões, mas você não está merecendo ultimamente."

" Desculpa, eu não deveria ter falado assim, mas me diga o que você pretende fazer da vida?"

" Como eu já disse, fazer medicina. A minha dúvida está se eu devo ou não ir para Seattle. Eu fiz a prova e fui aceito na Seattle University."

" Isto é ótimo, meu irmão. É claro que você deve ir. Mamãe e papai irão adorar te ter em casa novamente e você ficará perto de Isa Marie e também de..."

" Tá Alice, eu já entendi. Eu quero muito ficar perto da minha filha, mas... mas nada. Eu acho que vou mesmo pra lá. Não tem sentido ir para outra universidade, tendo meus pais e minha filha lá, além de que o curso é um dos melhores do país."

" Faça isso, Edward. É a decisão acertada."

" Eu espero que sim, Alice. Vou ligar pra eles mais tarde e contar a novidade."

" E quando você irá?"

" Eu tenho tempo, e ainda há algumas coisas pra acertar em Washington, mas acredito que em pouco mais de um mês."

" Algo me diz que você será muito feliz em Seattle."

" Você por acaso vê o futuro, agora?" Eu ri dela.

" Vai rindo. Daqui a algum tempo nós voltaremos a falar sobre o assunto. Nossa, eu tenho que ir, até logo, maninho."

" Tchau, maninha vidente."

Alice voltou pra sua loja e me deixou ali com aquele envelope queimando nas minhas mãos. Eu estava muito curioso, louco pra saber o conteúdo dele, mas eu era covarde. Subi para o meu quarto e o deixei na mesinha de cabeceira, enquanto o wisky me dava a coragem que eu precisava para ler o que Bella havia escrito. Depois de umas três ou quatro doses, eu finalmente abri a maldita carta.

.com/watch?v=c-PlAkprhvQ

"Edward, durante todo este tempo  
>E eu não posso tirar você da minha mente<br>E ninguém sabe disso, além de mim  
>Fico olhando a sua foto<br>Ainda durmo com a camisa que você deixou  
>E ninguém sabe, mas eu<br>Todo dia eu limpo minha lágrimas  
>Tantas noites<br>Eu rezo para que você diga

Eu devia ter te perseguindo  
>Eu deveria ter tentado provar<br>Que você era tudo que importava para mim  
>Eu deveria ter dito tudo o que<br>Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez  
>Eu poderia ter feito você acreditar<br>Que o que tínhamos era tudo que nós sempre precisamos

Meus amigos acham que estou seguindo em frente  
>Mas a verdade é que eu não sou tão forte<br>E ninguém sabe disso, além de mim  
>E eu tenho mantido<br>Todas as palavras que você disse  
>Em uma caixa debaixo da minha cama<br>E ninguém sabe além de mim

Mas se você está feliz  
>Eu vou superar de alguma forma<br>Mas a verdade é que  
>Eu tenho gritado<p>

Eu devia ter te perseguindo  
>Eu deveria ter tentado provar<br>Que você era tudo que importava para mim  
>Eu deveria ter dito tudo o que<br>Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez  
>Eu poderia ter feito você acreditar<br>Que o que tínhamos era tudo que nós sempre precisamos

Era tudo o que nós sempre precisamos

Ah, pensei que era  
>Tudo que nós sempre precisamos<p>

Eu devia ter te perseguindo  
>Você deveria ter tentado provar<br>Que você era tudo que importava para mim  
>Você deveria ter dito tudo o que<br>Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez  
>Você poderia ter me feito acreditar<br>Que o que tínhamos, garota  
>Era tudo que nós sempre precisamos<br>Era tudo que tínhamos que nós sempre precisamos"

Bella

E mais uma vez eu chorei sozinho por causa dela. Ela estava dizendo que se arrependia de ter agido como agiu e me dizendo que nunca me esqueceria, mas que seguiria em frente mesmo assim e se eu estivesse feliz, para ela bastaria... como se eu pudesse ser feliz sem ela.

Então de repente tudo se tornou pequeno, a nossa briga tão sem sentido... eu percebi o quão egoísta eu fui, Alice e os outros tinham razão, afinal. Nada mais importava, a única coisa que eu queria era correr para ela e implorar para que ela me aceitasse de volta.

" Você é tudo o que importa pra mim também, Bella. Eu vou até você. Seremos felizes juntos, nós três."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gostaram meninas? Espero que sim<strong>_

_**aqui tem o link para ver o video com a carta .com/watch?v=c-PlAkprhvQ**_

_**vejam pq esta muito lindo...a carta é uma musica, combinou muito *-***_

_**Muito obrigada pelos comentários**_

_**beijos**_

_**até amanha**_

_**meu msn: **_

_**=D**_


	18. Capitulo 17

ISABELLA SWAN

Depois que Isa finalmente dormiu, eu pude deixar minhas lágrimas correrem soltas. Eu esperei até o último minuto que ele viesse até o aeroporto. Acho que eu queria uma cena de romance, onde Edward atravessava o saguão correndo e no último minuto me abraçava e dizia que me amava... é claro que nada disso aconteceu e eu vi as minhas amigas me olharem com pena, é claro que elas perceberam.

Então aqui estava eu iniciando uma nova etapa na minha vida e Edward definitivamente ficaria de fora. Essa era a minha resolução depois de perceber o quão egoísta ele foi durante esses últimos tempos. Em nenhum momento ele pensou no quanto foi difícil a minha vida. Eu abdiquei de todos os meus sonhos e projetos, trabalhei duro para criar a minha filha e tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar é o que ele perdeu. E o que eu perdi, não importa?

Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos e todos os meus sonhos ficaram pelo caminho. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu faria tudo novamente, mas ele poderia ao menos enxergar meu esforço.

Olhei através da janela e aquelas nuvens brancas me acalmaram e de repente eu senti que havia algo de bom me esperando, que Seattle havia sido uma boa escolha. Eu estava realmente animada por ter reencontrado Ângela e com ela, o meu estágio, mas voltar para a faculdade ainda era o que mais me animava.

Charlie estava radiante de ter a neta mais perto dele, apesar de que preferia que ficássemos com ele em Forks, mas por fim concordou que seria mais prático ficarmos em Seattle.

Eu desci renovada daquele avião, realmente animada com as perspectivas de uma vida nova. A carta que eu deixei com Alice encerrou uma etapa da minha vida. Nela eu disse que se ele estivesse feliz, eu também estaria, mas agora percebo que eu iria correr atrás da minha felicidade e deixá-lo ir. Ele estaria por perto eventualmente, convivendo com Isa, mas seria apenas isso.

Isa estava um pouco sonolenta ainda, mas quando viu Esme e Carlisle despertou e correu para eles. Charlie e Sue também me esperavam e ficariam o resto do dia para me ajudar com a mudança para o dormitório na Universidade. No início da noite, tínhamos todas as coisas no lugar e meu pai e Sue voltaram para Forks.

" Carlisle, por que você não vai buscar uma pizza pra gente?"

" Boa idéia, amor. Sabores?"

" Eu quero de muzzarella vovô, a mamãe gosta de cogumelo."

" Isa! Desculpe Carlisle, qualquer coisa está ótimo."

" Deixa ela, Bella."

" Isa, você não quer ir com seu avô buscar a pizza? Assim você pode escolher um sorvete para a sobremesa."

Esme me olhou como quem dizia que queria ficar sozinha comigo. Os dois foram buscar a tal pizza muito sorridentes, me deixando com Esme.

" Bella, eu quero conversar com você sobre Isa."

" Sim, Esme, pode falar."

" Eu quero te pedir que deixe ela comigo, enquanto você estuda."

" Esme, ela ficará bem na creche, com outras crianças e inclusive será alfabetizada..."

" Sim, eu sei, mas ficar o dia todo será cansativo pra ela. O que eu estou propondo é ficar com ela na parte da tarde, enquanto você estuda. Eu teria as manhãs livres para resolver as minhas coisas e as tardes para ficar com ela."

" Eu não sei Esme. Não me parece certo você assumir um compromisso como esse."

" Bella, se deixe ajudar uma vez na vida. Nós queremos fazer parte da vida dela e te ajudar. Eu garanto que ela iria adorar ficar lá em casa, você precisa ver o jardim e todo o espaço que ela terá para brincar."

Esme me fez pensar que ela poderia estar certa. Eu deveria deixar que alguém me ajudasse e eles queriam passar mais tempo com a neta. Dizer não poderia ser egoísmo da minha parte.

" Está certo, Esme, vou aceitar a sua ajuda. Eu garanto que Isa irá adorar a idéia, ela é louca por vocês."

" Ah, Bella, obrigada. Você não imagina como ficamos felizes de ter vocês por perto."

Esme me abraçou como se fosse minha mãe e eu senti realmente que ela me via como uma filha. No dia seguinte eu iria até a creche com ela, para apresentá-la e autorizá-la a pegar Isa todos os dias na hora do almoço. Eu iria buscá-la depois das aulas e estava muito feliz por Charlie ter mantido a minha velha companheira funcionando nesses cinco anos. Eu não teria como comprar um carro agora, então a minha picape seria muito bem vinda.

[...]

Duas semanas depois, Isa já estava familiarizada com a nova rotina e estava bem animada. Ela falava todas as noites com o pai e eu estava grata pelo bendito celular, assim não precisaria falar com Edward. Minhas aulas começariam no dia seguinte e o meu estágio era muito mais do que eu imaginei. Eu estava trabalhando diretamente com a revisora e adorando o meu trabalho. Eu sentia falta de Rose e Alice, Ângela era agora uma mulher casada, então noites de garotas era algo que eu não tinha mais.

" Vamos Isa, já escovou os dentinhos? A mamãe não pode chegar atrasada no trabalho."

" Depois você vai pra aula mamãe?Você também vai pintar e recortar?"

" Não, meu amor. As minhas aulas serão um pouquinho diferentes. Agora vamos."

Deixei Isa na creche e fui para a editora. O tempo voava enquanto eu estava por lá no meio dos livros e quando percebi, já era hora de ir. Deixei minha picape no estacionamento do dormitório e fui caminhando até os prédios da Universidade. Ainda me restava meia hora, então aproveitei para procurar minha sala com calma pelos corredores familiares. Estava radiante por estar de volta, quase como minha filha quando foi para a creche no primeiro dia.

Cheguei ao final do corredor e não encontrei minha sala e quando dei meia volta para ir até a secretaria pedir informações, algo me parou abruptamente me fazendo derrubar minha bolsa.

" Me desculpe, eu me aproximei porque você parecia perdida."

" Não, eu te devo desculpas, eu me virei e..."

" Tudo bem, foi um acidente, então. Muito prazer, Jacob." Ele me estendeu a mão.

" Isabella, mas eu prefiro Bella." Apertei de leve sua mão, era quente.

" Então, você será minha aluna do curso de economia?"

" Economia? Não é de admirar que não estava encontrando a minha sala. Eu curso literatura."

" Venha, você está no prédio ao lado." Ele me acompanhou até o prédio correto e me deixou na frente da minha sala..

" Obrigada, Jacob."

" Apenas Jake, Bella. Bem, eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê."

" Tchau, Jake."

Minha primeira aula era de literatura inglesa e eu não poderia estar mais interessada, tanto que nem percebi o tempo passar e logo estávamos caminhando até a praça de alimentação no intervalo. Pedi apenas um suco e me sentei com meu livro para me fazer companhia.

" Posso?"

Olhei pra cima e vi aqueles dentes brancos destacando-se na pele morena. Jake era mesmo bonito, cabelos castanho-escuro, quase negros e os olhos no mesmo tom de marrom acolhedor. Ele era alto e muito forte, suas mãos eram grandes e...

" Então, já decidiu?"

" Oh, me desculpe, é claro, sente-se."

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo por ter sido pega examinando-o. Ele não notou, ou pelo menos fingiu que não, o que me deixou mais confortável ao seu lado. A conversa fluiu facilmente depois que eu descobri que ele também era de Forks , e que apesar de ter sido criado pela mãe em Port Angeles seu pai até conhecia o meu.

Estar com Jake era fácil, e a gente passou a conversar quase que diariamente na universidade, mas nunca havia passado disso, até aquela sexta-feira. Ele me encontrou no intervalo e nos sentamos juntos como de costume, quando a conversa mudou.

" Bella, você tem planos para hoje a noite?"

" Como? não entendi."

" Eu queria saber se você não quer ir ao cinema comigo hoje."

" Eu... não saio à noite, Jake. Eu não tenho com quem deixar Isa."

Eu gostava de estar com ele, eu me sentia bem, mas nunca havia imaginado sair com ele em um encontro e aquilo me assustou.

" Você não disse que ela fica com a avó, então, talvez ela pudesse ficar mais um pouco. A gente não volta tarde, eu prometo."

Eu estava achando meu sanduíche muito interessante, olhando pra mesa por muito tempo, então ele levou a mão até o meu queixo e me fez encará-lo. Mas, não foi Jake que eu vi e sim Edward vindo em nossa direção. Eu havia ficado louca, só pode.

" Então Bella, ao menos pense. É só um cinema."

" Olá Bella, tudo bem?" Edward falou comigo como se não tivesse mais ninguém na mesa, ignorando Jake totalmente. Ele estava sério, eu diria até mau-humorado.

" Edward? O que você faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Isa?" Eu já estava me levantando para ir até o estacionamento.

" Não, Isa está muito bem, eu a vi faz meia hora. Eu estou aqui por que..."

" Ah, então você é o aluno ilustre que os professores estavam comentando ontem? Olá, eu sou Jacob, professor do curso de economia."

" Edward." Ele respondeu seco ignorando a mão de Jake estendida em sua direção.

" Aluno? Que história é essa Edward?"

" Eu deixei a política e vou finalmente cursar medicina."

" Aqui?" Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. Logo agora que eu estava conseguindo colocar minha vida nos eixos.

" Eu sou de Seattle, Bella. Meus pais e minha filha moram aqui, não é obvio que eu escolheria essa universidade?"

Seu sorriso sarcástico fez meu sangue ferver. De alguma maneira ele estava me provocando, então eu agi por impulso.

" Jake, eu vou conversar com Esme hoje e se você estiver livre, amanhã a gente pode ir ao cinema."

" Ótimo, Bella. Você me liga então?"

" Claro, eu te ligo." Estendi meu celular para ele colocar su número em minha agenda.

Edward nos olhava como se não acreditasse no que ouvia e eu estava adorando.

" Bem, eu tenho que ir. Você vem Bella?" Impressão minha, ou Jake estava agindo da mesma maneira?

" Não, Jake, eu não tenho mais aulas hoje, vou aproveitar para buscar Isa mais cedo."

Jake se despediu e foi dar suas aulas me deixando com Edward, que se sentou comigo, sem ao menos pedir licença.

" Você vai sair com esse sujeito? Por acaso não é anti ético uma aluna sair com um professor?"

" Ele não é meu professor e se eu vou ou não sair com ele é problema meu."

" Você tem razão, me desculpe. Eu tenho que ir. Até mais, Bella."

Ele saiu sem olhar pra trás, caminhando apressado em direção ao estacionamento. Eu tomei o mesmo caminho, aproveitaria para conversar com Esme sobre sábado à noite.

No caminho me peguei pensando em Edward e no fato que ira vê-lo quase que todos os dias, se não fosse na universidade, seria quando fosse buscar Isa depois da aula. Os últimos momentos que passei com ele voltaram com toda força, a maneira cruel com que ele me tratou e eu decidi que não teria porque não dar uma chance à Jake.

EDWARD CULLEN

" Inferno, droga de vida!" Bati a porta com toda a força que a minha raiva permitiu.

" Edward, meu filho, o que aconteceu?"

" Nada, não, me desculpe. Mãe... se eu te pedisse um favor, você faria?"

" É claro, meu filho, o que você precisa?"

" Você pode arrumar um compromisso para amanhã à noite?"

" Como assim, menino? Que espécie de favor é esse?"

Minha mãe riu da minha loucura e quando eu iria explicar à ela o que eu pretendia com aquele pedido estranho, Bella entrou pela porta da frente e eu perdi a minha chance.

" Chegou mais cedo, Bella?" Esme a recebeu com o sorriso de sempre.

" Oi Esme, não tive as últimas aulas. Onde está nossa garotinha?"

" Dormindo. Ela correu tanto no jardim hoje que não agüentou."

Elas se sentaram no sofá e eu mesmo sem ser convidado, me sentei na poltrona de Carlisle. Eu queria ficar perto dela, matar a saudade. Eu queria estar no lugar da minha mãe, então eu poderia levar minha mão até os seus cabelos sedosos e sentir o cheiro de morango deles... enquanto eu estava sonhando acordado, elas conversaram basicamente sobre o dia da minha pequena e eu fiquei grato de em certo momento ter sido incluído na conversa. Esme contou toda entusiasmada sobre a minha admissão no curso de medicina e também como estava feliz por ter seu [i] bebê[/i] de volta em casa. Até que Bella estragou tudo.

" Esme, eu queria te pedir um favor, mas estou meio sem graça."

" Parece que todo mundo quer me pedir favores hoje." - Esme falou olhando em minha direção e fiz de conta que não era comigo. – " Fale querida, o que você precisa?"

" Bem, é que... eu fico sem jeito de te pedir isso, já que você fica com Isa todos os dias, mas é que eu... é que um amigo me convidou pra um cinema amanhã e eu queria saber se Isa pode ficar aqui?"

Minha mãe me olhou com cara de quem pega o filho fazendo arte. É claro que ela entendeu o que eu queria antes de Bella chegar.

" Mas é claro, minha querida. Eu vou sair com Carlisle, mas Edward estará em casa, não é querido? Garanto que ele ficará muito contente em passar esse tempo com a nossa garotinha, não é mesmo, meu filho?"

Minha mãe fez de propósito, eu tenho certeza.

" Heim? É... claro que... sim. Sem problemas."

Bella ficou sem graça pela solução encontrada por Esme, eu pude perceber, mas não recusou. E a minha chance de acabar com esse encontro ridículo foi por água a baixo. Mas se aquele Jacob acha que ficará com ela, está muito enganado.

"Eu... vou ficar com Isa mais um pouquinho. Ainda não matei a saudade." Eu precisava sair dali, antes que eu falasse alguma besteira.

Subi até o quarto da minha filha e ela ainda dormia. Eu me deitei ao lado dela na caminha rosa apertada e acabei dormindo também. Acordei com um carinho no meu rosto, aquilo era tão bom...

" Bella..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá pessoal, ontem não da postar<strong>_

_**mais ta ai um novinho pra vcs**_

_**obrigada pelos comentários**_

_**beijinhos *-***_


	19. Capitulo 18

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>" Não papai, sou eu, Isa." Ela disse entre risadinhas.<p>

" Oi princesa, ou melhor, bela adormecida." Falei fazendo cócegas nela.

" Pára papai!" Acho que a nossa bagunça foi grande porque logo minha mãe e Bella estavam na porta do quarto rindo de nós dois. " Mamãe! Você sabia que o papai vai morar aqui na casa da vovó agora? Ele disse que a gente vai ficar bem pertinho. Não é legal?"

" Sim, meu amor, é legal. Agora vamos? Nós temos que passar no supermercado ainda."

" Oba eu quero chocolate!" Ela falou já pulando da cama.

" Hei, eu não ganho um beijo de despedida? Falei fazendo um biquinho.

Ela pulou de volta na cama em cima de mim e me encheu de beijos.

" Tchau papai."

" Tchau princesa."

" Vamos então? Boa noite Esme, boa noite Edward."

Ela não esperou pela minha resposta e Esme a acompanhou até a porta.

" Boa noite meu amor."

[...]

Logo depois meu pai ligou do consultório dizendo que chegaria tarde por conta de uma cirurgia de emergência então seríamos eu e minha mãe para jantar.

" Meu filho, eu percebi o que você tentou fazer mais cedo. Eu não acho que sabotar o encontro dela a trará de volta."

" Mãe... não é isso... eu... ah eu não consigo te esconder nada, não é dona Esme? Eu a amo, mãe e não sei o que fazer para..."

" Edward, você a tratou tão mal, você a magoou, meu filho. Eu sei que você também estava ferido, mas ela não merecia ser tratada daquela forma."

" Eu sei, mãe. Eu só espero que eu não tenha percebido tarde demais."

" É só um cinema, Edward e eu acredito que um pouco de competição te fará bem." Ela disse rindo.

" Mãe! De que lado você está? Será que eu terei que contratar Emmet para me defender da minha própria mãe?" Eu falei entrando na brincadeira.

" Quem está precisando do Emmet aqui?" A voz do meu irmão foi ouvida do rall de entrada.

" Emmet, meu filho, venha jantar conosco."

Ele entrou na sala de jantar ainda de terno e gravata, eu achava tão estranho, não combinava com meu irmão, deu um beijo na minha mãe e um tapa nas minhas costas.

" E aí, senador, como está a vida de calouro?"

" Ha ha, Emmet. Eu fui hoje na universidade acertar meus horários. Começo segunda-feira."

" Como está Rose, Emmet?"

" Está bem, mãe. Mas eu tenho que dar um jeito na nossa situação. Eu e ela com o país no meio não é fácil. Bem que Alice poderia abrir uma filial aqui em Seattle..."

" Não seria uma má idéia meu filho. Quem sabe assim ela visitaria mais a gente, não é mesmo?"

" Edward, por que você não propõe sociedade à ela, já que você está desempregado mesmo?"

" Sem nenhum interesse, não é mesmo Emmet?" Falei rindo dele.

" Pense nas vantagens de já ter uma ótima gerente, que conhece muito bem a grife e..."

" Ta, ta, agora vamos comer em paz, vocês dois."

Terminamos o jantar e fomos para a sala da lareira. Minha mãe logo foi para o quarto e eu e Emmet nos ocupamos do conhaque de Carlilse. Eu senti falta de passar tempo com a minha família, nos últimos anos eu morei dentro de aviões praticamente e ter isso de volta estava me fazendo muito bem.

" Então Edward, como estão as coisas com Bella? Vocês estão se dando bem, pelo menos?"

" Emmet eu sou um burro. As coisas aconteceram todas ao mesmo tempo e eu não consegui enxergar que Bella foi muito forte todo esse tempo. Ela segurou a barra sozinha, não que eu concorde com a maneira que ela agiu, mas agora eu posso ver que ela lutou muito e conseguiu criar a nossa filha. Eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu a admiro por isso."

" Cara e agora, o que você pretende fazer? Quer dizer, pelo que Rose me disse, ela saiu de lá dizendo que seguiria em frente e você não iria mais fazer parte da vida dela."

" Ela disse isso? O que eu faço? Além de lamentar ter enxergado tarde demais que meu amor por ela é maior que tudo? Eu não sei Emmet, eu realmente não sei. Sabe o que eu farei amanhã à noite? Eu ficarei em casa com Isa, enquanto Bella vai ao cinema com o professorzinho de economia da universidade."

" É irmão, você está mesmo fudido."

" Valeu Emmet. Quer saber, vou dormir."

"Calma aí, cara eu estava brincando. O que você tem que fazer é mostrar a ela que você não é aquele idiota dos últimos meses. Vai devagar, irmão, as coisas se ajeitam." Emmet disse com a mão no meu ombro.

" Tomara, Emmet que você esteja certo."

[...]

Passei o sábado em casa organizando minhas coisas para segunda-feira. As aulas ocupariam praticamente o dia todo e eu estava realmente animado por finalmente estar fazendo algo que eu queria. Quando me dei conta já estava na hora de Bella chegar com minha filha. Tomei um banho, coloquei um jeans e camiseta, sem esquecer, é claro do perfume que ela havia confessado que gostava em mim. Eu esperava poder chegar perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse. De repente eu estava agindo como um adolescente. Bella chegou trazendo Isa pela mão e ela estava tão linda, mas a realidade me abateu quando lembrei que não era para mim que ela havia se arrumado.

" Papai! A mamãe me disse que você vai brincar de Barbie comigo, você quer ser o príncipe?" Isa entrou em casa correndo e veio me abraçar.

" Só se você for a minha princesa." Falei com ela no colo.

" Mas eu já sou a sua princesa, papai."

" É mesmo, não é? Oi Bella, como você está?"

" Bem e você Edward?" Ela estava incomodada com algo, eu senti.

" Poderia estar melhor." Ai será que eu falei mesmo?

É claro que sim, porque ela arregalou os olhos meio chocada com o que ouviu.

" Er... eu não devo demorar. Eu te ligo quando estiver indo pra casa. Você pode levar Isa?"

" Sim, claro."

Ela se aproximou de mim para beijar nossa pequena e eu percebi que ela sentiu o meu perfume, ela suspirou de repente. Ela estava a cinco centímetros do meu rosto, era só eu... acorda Edward.

" Comporte-se heim mocinha."

" Sim mamãe."

" Boa noite Edward."

" Boa noite, Bella."

Eu fui com Isa para o seu quarto e nos sentamos no chão no meio de todos aqueles brinquedos.

" Papai, porque o Jacob é o namorado da mamãe e não você?"

" El... ela te disse que ele é namorado dela filha?"

" Não, mas ela disse que ia no cinema com ele. Não é isso que namorado faz?"

" Nem sempre meu amor. A sua mãe foi com um amigo ao cinema." Eu queria muito acreditar nas minhas palavras.

" Entendi. Pai, brinca direito, o príncipe está de cabeça pra baixo."

Eu ri e Isa me distraiu um pouco. Duas horas depois, Bella ligou dizendo que estavam saindo do cinema e logo estariam em casa. Eu coloquei Isa já sonolenta no banco de trás do meu carro e fui em direção ao dormitório. Esperaria por ela lá.

Acho que esperei no carro uns dez minutos até que vi os faróis de um carro se aproximando. Ele estacionou mais distante do dormitório e vieram caminhando até a porta. Não viram meu carro, já que eu estava com os faróis apagados e eu aproveitei para esperar que ele fosse embora.

Então eu agradeci por minha filha estar adormecida no banco de trás, quando eu presenciei aquela cena. Jacob a pegou pela cintura e a beijou. Meu pulso acelerou, eu estava suando. Ele estava beijando a minha mulher e ela não resistiu ao beijo.

Antes de ir, ele ainda lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela retribuiu sorrindo. Eu havia acabado de perdê-la, eu havia chegado tarde. O que eu fiz depois foi automático. Levei Isa ainda dormindo e entreguei a ela. Não falei nada, apenas dei boa noite e fui embora.

ISABELLA SWAN

Depois de deixar Isa com Edward, voltei para o carro ainda meio tonta. Por que ele tinha que colocar aquele maldito perfume?

" Você está bem?"

" Ahn? Sim, claro podemos ir?" Eu queria me afastar o mais rápido possível dali.

" Vamos então."

Deixei que Jacob escolhesse o filme e eu realmente não me importei muito. Era uma comédia e eu acabei relaxando e aproveitando realmente meu tempo com ele. Ele queria me levar para jantar depois do filme, mas eu havia prometido à Edward que não demoraria, então o convenci a me levar pra casa logo que o filme acabou. Ele tentou a todo momento manter algum assunto, mas nunca passamos da terceira frase. Não era o Jake da faculdade, sua mão em meu ombro no cinema me pareceu tão errado. Mas não era isso que eu queria quando concordei em sair com ele? Então porque eu pensava em outra pessoa a cada cinco minutos? Sacodi a cabeça tentando me livrar dos meus conflitos quando percebi que havíamos chegado. Ele fez questão de caminhar comigo até a porta.

" Eu realmente me diverti hoje Bella, espero que você aceita sair comigo novamente em breve." Ele falou se aproximando de mim. " Eu também me diverti Jake."

" Bom, então boa noite."

" Boa noite."

Ele ia se virando, então mudou de idéia de repente e me pegou pela cintura e me beijou. Eu não esperava por isso, no começo não reagi, mas depois resolvi que eu deveria tentar me aproximar de alguém e realmente seguir em frente, então o beijei de volta. Mero engano. Tudo o que consegui foi compará-lo à Edward. O beijo de Jacob não mexeu comigo, eu não senti aquele formigamento que estava sempre presente quando estava nos braços de Edward. Jacob nunca seria mais que um amigo. Para ajudar, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, Edward apareceu na minha porta um minuto depois.

Ele estava estranho, muito sério e calado. Só me entregou Isa, que estava dormindo e foi embora depois de me dizer apenas boa noite.

Não adiantou de nada. Eu havia beijado outro homem e não senti nada, mas só de olhar para Edward, meu coração queria saltar pela boca. Coração burro.

EDWARD CULLEN

" Emmet, está em casa irmão?"

" Fazendo sexo pelo skipe, mano."

" Credo Emmet fale sério uma vez na vida."

" Credo digo eu Edward, que bicho te mordeu? E quem disse que eu estava brincando?"

" Ok, Emmet, meu desculpe a interrupção. Eu te ligo outra hora."

" Espera, eu já dei tchau pra minha ursinha. Pode falar."

" Eu só queria bater papo. Posso ir até aí?"

" É claro imbecil, que pergunta."

Eu tive meia hora para pensar enquanto dirigia até o apartamento de Emmet. Ele a beijou, ela deixou, mas isso não significa que eles seguirão em frente. Eu espero, pelo menos. Ela disse na carta que me ama, então eu vou lutar por ela, vou lutar para ter de volta o meu amor. Mas primeiro, irei garantir o seu futuro.

" E aí cara?"

" Oi Emmet. Olha, me desculpe ter interrompido o seu... namoro, mas eu queria conversar com você, e..."

" Deixa de frescura, homem. Entra."

" Vai beber o que?"

" Cerveja?"

" Claro, já volto. Senta aí."

" Então, qual o assunto? Por que eu imagino que você atravessou a cidade praticamente só pra bater papo."

" Você tem razão. É sobre aquela conversa que a gente teve noite passada. Sobre a possibilidade de abrirmos uma filial da loja da Alice aqui em Seattle."

" Você está falando sério? Cara, porque poderia ser eu, mas Rose nunca aceitaria, então, você seria o sócio perfeito. Já falou com Alice?"

" Ainda não. Eu acabei de decidir, pra falar a verdade. Mas não acho que ela se oporia. O que você acha?"

" Eu também acho que não, mas amanhã mesmo a gente fala com ela."

" Mas tem uma coisa, Emmet. E é aí que você entra."

" Fala aí brother, qualquer coisa pra ter a minha ursinha por perto."

" Ursinha, Emmet?" Falei achando graça do apelido.

" Me deixa, Edward. Mas fala, onde eu entro nessa história?"

" A loja será da Bella, mas eu ainda preciso convencê-la disso."

"Continuo sem entender onde eu entro na história."

" Eu estive pensando, se você entrar na sociedade, e der à sua [i] ursinha[i] metade da loja, talvez seja mais fácil Bella aceitar."

" Você pode ter razão, Edward, mas mesmo que ela não queira, logo vamos nos casar, então a metade será dela de qualquer forma."

" Pressa, Emmet?" Falei rindo do desespero dele.

" Você não sabe quanta, irmão. Essa coisa de namoro pela internet é foda, cara. agora então com a possibilidade da filial aqui, ela não teria como recusar."

" Fomos arrumar duas teimosas não é mesmo? Mas amanhã a gente se fala, então."

" Me liga depois de falar com Alice."

" Certo. Agora me deixa ir porque eu preciso dormir."

" Você me parece meio chateado. O que houve?"

" Nada não, só um pouco cansado. Vida de babá não é fácil."

" Ah, nem lembrava mais, como está a nossa princesinha? De teu o maior trabalho, é?"

" Trabalho nenhum, mas brincar cansa."

" É, estamos ficando velhos, irmão."

" Boa noite, Emmet."

" Boa noite, Edward."

Depois de rolar na cama quase todo o resto da noite, eu dormi e acabei sonhando com Bella nos braços daquele imbecil. Acordei suado e ofegando, um nó enorme na garganta sinalizando meu medo de perdê-la depois de ter chegado tão perto. Levantei da cama decidido a ir até lá. Iria me humilhar e pedir a ela que me perdoasse.

Saí sem ao menos tomar café e fui em direção ao campus. Ele iria me ouvir, tinha que ter esperanças, afinal aquela carta era uma prova do seu amor por mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oie meninas desculpe a demora, mais a faculdade voltou e vcs sabem a correria ...<strong>_

_**quero indicar uma fic pra vcs Unscripted, está sendo traduzida aqui *-* **_

_**e dar um spoller do proximo cap, então quem não gosta, não leia aqui embaixo**_

_**beijos até amanha**_

_Spoller do próximo capítulo:_

_ " Vamos para o banco de trás?" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido._

_Eu sabia que não deveria, mas meu corpo e meu coração ganharam da minha razão. Ele se sentou no banco de trás depois de afastar os outros bancos para nos dar um pouco mais de espaço e me puxou pra cima dele novamente._


	20. Capitulo 19

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>Saí sem ao menos tomar café e fui em direção ao campus. Ele iria me ouvir, tinha que ter esperanças, afinal aquela carta era uma prova do seu amor por mim.<p>

Quando cheguei, notei que a picape dela não estava no estacionamento, mesmo assim bati na porta do dormitório dela. Ninguém atendeu, mas resolvi esperar, quem sabe ela poderia ter ido ao supermercado ou na locadora pegar algum filme para Isa. Enquanto estava ali sentado na calçada, aproveitei para falar com minha irmã.

" Edward, eu realmente espero que a casa esteja em chamas pra você me ligar às oito da manhã no domingo."

" Desculpe Alice, mas é urgente. Eu e Emmet temos uma proposta para você."

" Proposta? Fala homem, conseguiu me deixar curiosa."

" Então agora eu tenho a sua atenção?" Falei rindo.

" Total. Vamos, fala."

" Nós queremos ser seus sócios, abrir uma filial da sua boutique aqui em Seattle."

" Como é? Vocês entendem o que de moda? Ou de administração?"

" Espera, me deixa terminar, nós queremos dar a loja para Bella e Rose."

" Vocês só podem estar brincando. E ainda querem me tirar Rose?"

" Alice, você irá perdê-la de qualquer forma, em breve ela será sua cunhada e pensa bem, você só tem a ganhar. Os investimentos serão todos meu e do Emmet, você só entrará com a marca."

" Vendo as coisas dessa forma, você até que tem razão, mas e elas o que acham disso tudo?"

" Elas ainda não sabem"

" Eu desconfiava disso. Bom, mas isso é problema de vocês dois."

" Então você aceita?"

" É claro! E perder a chance de arrancar dinheiro dos meus irmãos? E depois eu quero assistir de camarote a luta para convencer minhas amigas. Será uma batalha, Edward."

" Isso, Alice é problema nosso e não tem graça nenhuma a Bella viver com o salário do estágio. Mas nós ficamos muito felizes de saber que você aceita."

" Edward, não seria mais fácil pedir perdão a ela e pedi-la em casamento?"

" Esse será o meu primeiro passo, irmã. Eu quero que ela veja que eu me preocupo com ela, com o futuro dela. Aos poucos eu tentarei me aproximar."

" Tudo bem Edward, você é quem sabe, agora me deixa dormir."

" Posso pedir ao Emmet que tome as primeiras providências?"

" Sim, pode. Na semana que vem eu irei a Seattle e conversaremos melhor sobre os detalhes."

" Tudo bem Alice, e não esqueça, Rose não sabe de nada."

" Está certo, maninho, não falo nada."

" Beijo Alice, até semana que vem."

" Beijo, pra todos, especial pra minha princesinha."

Fiquei meia hora com Alice no telefone, até que uma menina saiu do prédio então eu perguntei se ela sabia se Bella havia saído e ela me disse Bella e Isa haviam saído bem cedo em direção à Forks. Depois de agradecê-la eu entrei no carro e fui procurar um café. Seria mais ou menos uma hora e meia de viajem até Forks.

ISABELLA SWAN

O encontro com Jake me fez perceber que ainda não estou pronta para sair com outro homem. Passei a noite toda o comparando com Edward, o que no mínimo foi ridículo. Decidi ir ver mau pai e Sue e aproveitar meu domingo. Segunda-feira, se Jacob viesse falar comigo, e eu acho que sim, eu o faria entender que nada além de amizade acontecerá entre a gente. Chegamos a Forks duas horas depois e Charlie e Sue adoraram a surpresa. Isa também muito contente em passar um dia diferente e até foi pescar com Charlie, depois, é claro de me prometerem que não entrariam em nenhum barco. Eu fui até o pátio da minha antiga escola e me sentei para ler em um daqueles bancos de cimento, até que percebi um carro preto se aproximando bem devagar, senti um arrepio, uma vontade de sair correndo, até que o vidro baixou.

" Edward? O que você faz aqui?"

" Eu preciso falar com você."

" E não poderia esperar até amanhã?"

" Não, tem que ser hoje. Por que você não entra? Eu vou estacionar ali debaixo daquelas árvores."

Ele ficou esperando a minha resposta e eu não sabia se deveria ou não entrar naquele carro. Parte de mim queria entrar ali e beijá-lo, mas a outra parte me dizia para mandá-lo embora.

" Bella?"

" Está bem, mas eu não posso demorar. Daqui a pouco Isa chega com meu pai e nós temos que voltar para Seattle."

Eu entrei naquele carro, que depois reconheci ser de Carlisle e ele parou entre as árvores do pátio vazio. Ele estava tão lindo e o perfume...

" Er... então, o que você tem de tão urgente para falar comigo?" Falei me virando de frente pra ele.

Edward levou a mão ao meu cabelo e afastou uma mecha que estava fora do rabo bagunçado que eu havia feito mais cedo. Automaticamente eu fechei os olhos para a sensação boa do contato com ele.

" Deus, eu sinto tanto a sua falta..."

" Edward..."

" Shhhhh, não fala nada."

E em um movimento rápido sua boca estava na minha e aquele era o beijo certo, sempre foi. Ele levou a mão até minha nuca e soltou meus cabelos ao mesmo tempo me trazendo mais pra perto. Nosso beijo era desesperado, nossas línguas enroscadas de forma deliciosa, matando a saudade.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e as levou ao seu cabelo, e eu o agarrei, lembrando de como ele gostava daquilo. O tempo parou ao nosso redor e quando dei por mim, estava no colo dele, com o volante do carro pressionando minhas costas.

" Vamos para o banco de trás?" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu sabia que não deveria, mas meu corpo e meu coração ganharam da minha razão. Ele se sentou no banco de trás depois de afastar os outros bancos para nos dar um pouco mais de espaço e me puxou pra cima dele novamente. Enquanto me beijava daquele jeito que só ele sabia e que me enlouquecia, suas mãos foram para os meus quadris, me pressionado contra ele. O contato me fez querer mais e eu comecei a me movimentar contra sua ereção, arrancando um gemido dele que me fez gemer logo em seguida. Era muito bom saber que era eu que estava fazendo aquilo com ele. Era a mim que ele desejava.

" Bella..."

Minha camiseta foi retirada enquanto eu desabotoava sua camisa, então me dei conta que estávamos no meio da rua.

" Edward, alguém pode nos ver."

" Não Bella, esses vidros não permitem. Por favor, eu preciso de você. "

Eu resolvi esquecer que o mundo lá fora existia. Éramos nós dois ali e nada mais importava. Edward me trouxe novamente pra perto e me beijou. Subiu as mãos lentamente até o fecho do meu soutiein e o deslizou delicadamente pelos meus braços e quando me olhou, ouvi um longo suspiro.

" Você é tão perfeita..."

Desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, colo, até chegar em meus seios. Ele estava me levando à loucura com seus carinhos, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo de forma lenta e torturante e então eu senti a sua língua nos meus mamilos. Ele me provocava com a boca e os dentes...

" Edward..."

" Sim, amor?"

" Não me tortura..."

Ele nos mudou de posição, me colocando sentada no banco e ajoelhado na minha frente foi até o botão da minha calça jeans, mas antes de abrir, me olhou pedindo permissão. Eu apenas assenti, sem muita condição de falar e então ele a deslizou por minhas pernas, levando a minha calcinha junto.

" Eu quero te sentir... goza na minha boca."

Ele também estava com dificuldade de falar, com a respiração irregular, buscou meus lábios mais uma vez em um beijo apaixonado e urgente, antes de descer pelo meu corpo com beijos molhados, até chegar ao seu objetivo. Só o que eu conseguia fazer era gemer... Edward afastou minhas pernas e quando eu senti a sua respiração tão perto, onde eu tanto necessitava...

" Ahhhhhhhhhh"

" O que foi linda? O que você quer?"

" Edward!"

" Fala! Eu preciso ouvir que você ainda me quer."

" Eu... quero você... só você."

Então a sua língua me fez ver estrelas e eu agarrei seus cabelos com força e ele sorriu. Se afastou um pouco e me penetrou com um dedo, depois mais outro e eu me entreguei às sensações arrebatadoras do orgasmo.

" Você é minha. Você sabe disso não é?"

Ele não me deixou responder, pegou minhas mãos e levou ao botão da sua calça, e eu fiz o que ele me pediu. Então, ele voltou a se sentar e me trouxe pra cima dele novamente.

" Edward, a gente precisa conv..."

" Eu sei, meu amor, a gente vai, mas agora, por favor, me deixa te sentir? Eu preciso tanto saber que você ainda é minha."

Eu não respondi, busquei minha bolsa que estava jogada por ali e peguei uma camisinha. O olhar que ele me deu foi engraçado até, mas eu ignorei e continuei o que estava fazendo e deslizei o preservativo nele antes de lentamente me encaixar em sua ereção. E então tudo estava de volta ao seu lugar. Nossos corpos se reconheciam e lentamente buscamos juntos as sensações incríveis daquele encontro de corpos, mas também de almas.

Eu sabia que ainda havia muita coisa a ser dita, muito à resolver, mas ali, naquele momento ele estava dizendo que me queria por perto e eu que já havia desistido de acreditar em nós, senti que poderia ter esperanças novamente.

Nosso ritmo lento logo já não era suficiente e Edward me deitou no banco e me penetrou novamente e o pouco espaço do carro fez tudo melhor. Nossos corpos suados deslizavam juntos em busca do prazer, que não demorou pra me abater de forma alucinante e trazendo Edward logo em seguida. Ficamos deitados ali por algum tempo, enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal, até que ele saiu de cima de mim, me fazendo gemer pela falta do seu corpo no meu. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me ajudou a encontrar minhas roupas e também se vestiu. Eu sabia o porque do silêncio, mas iria esperar até ele perguntar, o que não demorou muito tempo.

" Bella?"

" Hum?" respondi enquanto calçava meus sapatos.

" Por que você tem camisinha na sua bolsa?"

Eu sabia que essa pergunta viria e resolvi me divertir um pouquinho. " Por que em algum momento, eu poderia precisar delas, ora. O que aconteceu aqui prova meu argumento."

Eu sorri e ele me olhou furioso, as mão fechadas em punho, a respiração forçada, se controlando pra não explodir.

" Bella..." Ele apertou o nariz com dois dedos como fazia quando precisava se acalmar.

" Edward, é isso o que você pensa de mim?" Eu falei séria, mas por pouco não caio na gargalhada. Era tão bom vê-lo morrendo de ciúmes.

" O que você quer que eu pense? Me diz."

" Eu não deveria, mas vou explicar. Você não ajudou a distribuir? Ah, você chegou depois do trote. Esse ano, os calouros de medicina distribuíram preservativos na faculdade, então eles estão aí, na minha bolsa."

" Eu... er... me desculpe, eu... Eu estou com vergonha agora. Mas é que, sei lá, você saiu ontem com aquele..."

" Aquele o que? Sim, eu saí com Jacob, mas nunca foi minha intenção transar com ele. Você me ofende pensando assim."

" Me desculpe, mais uma vez, Bella. Eu estou perdendo o foco aqui. Eu vim até Forks porque eu tenho um assunto pra tratar com você."

De repente o homem ciumento se foi dando lugar a um determinado Edward. Era isso que eu via em seus olhos verdes, determinação.

" Bella, eu preciso que você me ouça com atenção."

" Sim, pode falar."

" Emmet e eu seremos sócios. E sócios de Alice ao mesmo tempo. Ela abrirá uma filial da loja em Seattle e Emmet sugeriu que nos associássemos à ela. Será uma ótima oportunidade e..."

" E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?" eu não estava gostando nada daquela conversa.

" Tem que a loja será sua e de Rose." Ele se encolheu no banco do carro esperando minha reação.

" Eu já deixei bem claro o que eu penso disso, Edward. Eu não quero." " Bella, pensa bem. Você não conseguirá se manter com o que ganha naquela editora como estagiária, com a loja, você poderia sair do dormitório e dar a Isa..."

" É isso, não é? Sempre foi. Você tem vergonha que a mãe da sua filha seja uma simples estagiária e não tenha onde morar. Eu sinto muito, Edward, por não fazer parte do seu mundo, mas eu não vou me vender."

" Não é nada disso, Bella. Me escuta."

Eu estava com tanto ódio, dele e de mim. Abri a porta, eu precisava sair daquele carro. Ele saiu ao mesmo tempo e deu a volta não me dando chances de sair.

" Você acabou de me usar para me convencer a aceitar o seu presentinho. Eu não sou prostituta." Eu falei com lágrimas já escorrendo, me sentindo a última das criaturas.

" Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Nunca mais fale assim de você mesma, está ouvindo? Ele agarrou meu pulso com força, enquanto falava.

" Foi exatamente o que aconteceu aqui, Edward. Me solta. Eu preciso pegar a minha filha e ir embora."

" Bella, eu te..."

" Não, não fale isso só para me fazer sentir melhor. Você não me ama e acho que só amaria se eu morasse em uma mansão como a sua."

" Você é muito absurda garota!" Ele falou e distraído soltou minha mão e eu aproveitei para me sair dali e corri para casa.

" Eu vou embora. Me deixe em paz, Edward. Eu estava muito bem antes de você aparecer. A sua filha não irá passar fome, fique tranqüilo." Falei já de costas pra ele.

" Bella, volta aqui!"

Eu continuei caminhando devagar até a casa do meu pai e ele não veio atrás de mim, felizmente. Eu me sentia suja, usada era a palavra certa. Ele transou comigo para me amolecer e me fazer aceitar seus presentes. Por Deus, como eu sou burra, acreditei quando ele disse que sentia a minha falta, mas essa foi a última, Edward. Eu não caio mais na sua conversa. Está mais do que na hora de crescer, Bella e pensar na sua filha. É isso. Nenhum homem mais na minha vida. Estudar, trabalhar e viver para Isa, essa será a minha rotina. Depois que eu chorar toda a minha mágoa no meu travesseiro essa noite.

EDWARD CULLEN

" Droga Cullen! Você mais uma vez fez tudo errado. Custava ter conversado com ela antes? Não, deixou seu instinto agir e deu no que deu."

Acho que eu enlouqueci de vez, porque nesse exato momento, eu me encontro gritando com meu reflexo no retrovisor enquanto a mulher da minha vida desce a rua apressada, fugindo de mim. Eu sabia que correr atrás dela agora só pioraria as coisas, então eu decidi esperar ela ir embora e fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Já está mais do que na hora de conhecer Charlie.

Meia hora depois, eu vi a picape dela sair em direção à Seattle e fui até a delegacia perguntar o endereço do Chefe de polícia o que não foi difícil de conseguir. Parei o carro em frente à casa e fui até a porta. Bati de leve e logo escutei passos.

" Pois não?"

" O senhor é Charlie Swan?"

" Sim, e você é?"

" Edward Cullen, o pai da sua neta."

Ele demorou alguns segundos para assimilar minhas palavras, mas logo sua expressão se tornou mais serena.

" Entre, meu filho." Ele me levou até a sala e eu me sentei no pequeno sofá e ele na poltrona em frente.

" Sr, Swan, eu vim até Forks conversar com sua filha, mas infelizmente nos desentendemos mais uma vez."

" Então foi esse o motivo da pressa... ela saiu quase correndo ainda a pouco. Me chame de Charlie, rapaz."

" Deve ter sido. Parece que a gente não se entende, eu troco os pés pelas mãos e ela entende tudo errado." Falei segurando meus cabelos.

" Filho, no começo eu fiquei com muita raiva de você. Bella nunca me contou direito o que aconteceu e eu cheguei a pensar que você era casado. Mas eu posso ver, agora que você está aqui na minha frente que você é uma pessoa boa. A minha filha sofreu muito e você deve ir com calma com ela, o gênio dela realmente não é fácil, mas algo me diz, que ela gosta muito de você, então não desista dela."

" Charlie, eu não pretendo desistir dela, eu a amo muito e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu vim pedir a sua bênção, porque eu quero me casar com ela."

" Edward, minha intuição me diz que você terá que lutar um pouquinho para dobrar aquela teimosa, mas quando você conseguir, tenha a certeza que eu abençôo vocês."

" O Sr. não sabe como é importante para mim ter o seu apoio. Eu agradeço por não ter me recebido com um tiro, Chefe."

" Faça as minhas meninas felizes e você não correrá risco algum. E eu quero mais netos, então mexa-se e faça dela uma mulher casada."

" Eu farei, eu prometo. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Muito obrigado mais uma vez por ter me recebido em sua casa."

" Você é bem vindo, meu rapaz."

Saí da casa de Charlie um pouco mais confiante. Ter o apoio do pai dela já era alguma coisa. Agora eu teria a missão mais difícil pela frente, fazer aquela cabeça dura me escutar. Eu liguei pra ela o resto da noite e ela não atendeu, mas eu já sabia que não seria fácil. Já em casa, depois de comer algo e tomar um banho resolvi dormir um pouco para enfrentar meu primeiro dia de aula.

No dia seguinte saí para a faculdade, depois de ligar para Emmet e pedir que ele levasse mais devagar o processo da loja. Eu não queria enfurecer Bella ainda mais. Passei a manhã conhecendo as instalações e professores e passei um bom tempo na biblioteca procurando material para os trabalhos que teria que fazer para alcançar o resto da turma e quando dei por mim, já estava no intervalo da tarde. Meu estômago reclamava de fome e eu queria vê-la, quem sabe chegar perto.

Mas é claro que aquele babaca estaria lá, na mesa com ela para atrapalhar ainda mais a minha vida. Ela estava falando e ele não tinha uma cara muito boa, tomara que ela estivesse dando um fora naquele babaca. Fiquei de longe esperando, mas ele não arredou o pé. Por que nada é fácil pra mim, inferno?

Continuei tentando falar com ela no celular, mas é claro, ela não atendeu. Então, à noite resolvi dar um golpe baixo.

" Oi papai!"

" Oi Isa, como você está princesa? O papai não te viu hoje."

" Eu estou bem, eu fiz pintura com o dedo na escola e sujei todo o meu uniforme, a mamãe quase brigou comigo."

" É mesmo, amor? A sua mãe está aí? Eu queria falar com ela um pouquinho."

" Mãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaae, o papai quer falar com você."

Golpe baixo, eu sei, mas na frente da Isa ela não iria se recusar a falar comigo.

" Muito esperto você Edward."

" Foi a única maneira de conseguir falar com você. Eu preciso que você me escute, Bella."

" Você não entendeu ainda que eu não quero ouvir? Me deixa em paz, por favor."

" Bella, não delisg... droga de mulher teimosa.

No dia seguinte, eu não a vi na faculdade. Eu estava enlouquecendo para colocar minhas matérias em dia e não saí da sala a tarde toda. Mas meu coração estava apertado, pedindo por ela, para vê-la. Hoje ela iria me ouvir. Esperei até às nove da noite, assim teria certeza que Isa já estaria dormindo, ela não precisava ver a mãe e o pai discutindo. Cheguei no estacionamento e tudo estava silencioso, ninguém do lado de fora dos dormitórios, fui caminhando até o dela, pensando no que falar, quando ouvi um grito.

ISABELLA SWAN

Segunda-feira chegou e eu me arrastei para o trabalho e é claro que Ângela percebeu meu estado de espírito quando me encontrou no intervalo do almoço.

" Vamos lá mocinha, desembucha."

" Ângela, as vezes você sabe ser bem irritante. Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

" Bella, você nunca me escondeu nada, o que está acontecendo?"

" É que eu estou com vergonha do que eu fiz, é isso. Raiva de mim mesma."

" Bella..."

" A gente transou."

" Você e o tal Jacob?"

" Não. Eu e Edward. Jacob é outro assunto que eu ainda tenho que resolver."

" Por Deus, Bella até que enfim, mas me conta, vocês estão bem agora?"

" Não. Ele só tentou me amolecer, foi isso e a boba aqui caiu direitinho. Ah que raiva amiga."

" Que história é essa? Me conta o que aconteceu."

Eu contei tudo, e ela ainda achou graça.

" Bella, esse homem te ama, como você pode não enxergar isso? Ta certo que ele deveria ter agido de outra maneira, mas garanto que o que aconteceu no carro foi apenas saudade e perda de controle, e não algo premeditado."

" Não é isso que eu vejo. Ele não me ama do jeito que eu sou, Ang."

" Nada disso, amiga. Ele apenas quer o melhor pra você e para a filha dele."

" Ta, essa é a sua opinião. Podemos mudar de assunto?"

" Tudo bem, então me conta o que acontece com você e o tal professor."

" Jacob me chamou para ir ao cinema e eu queria sabe? Eu precisava tentar tirar aquele demônio de olhos verdes da minha cabeça, mas o que aconteceu é que eu passei a noite comparando os dois e quando Jacob me beijou, foi como beijar um irmão, sei lá..."

" Ele te beijou? Nossa, e agora, Bella?"

" E agora nada. Eu vou conversar com ele hoje e fazê-lo entender que eu não sinto o mesmo por ele."

" Não mesmo. Edward é o seu destino."

" Destino torto esse meu. Ficar sozinha, esse sim é o meu destino."

" Deixa de ser dramática, Bella."

" Drama é o meu lema, Ang." - Falei rindo – " Agora me deixe ir senão perco a primeira aula."

A conversa com Ângela no almoço não foi um bom negócio, acabou que eu nem comi, contando os últimos acontecimentos e na hora do intervalo estava morrendo de fome. Pedi um suco e um sanduíche e fui para a mesa que eu sentava todos os dias. Eu deveria saber que minha paz duraria pouco.

" Oi linda." Ele disse já se sentando ao meu lado.

" Hei Jake."

" Nossa que desânimo, dia rium?" Ele estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa e pegou a minha.

" Também, mas foi bom você aparecer. Eu quero conversar com você sobre sábado." Disse retirando minha mão delicadamente.

" O que você quer falar sobre sábado? Pra mim foi perfeito."

" Não Jake, é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar com você. Aquele beijo..."

" Eu sei, Bella, eu também não consigo pensar em outra coisa."

" Não Jake, eu estou querendo dizer que não irá se repetir. Eu gosto muito de você, mas só como amigo, não passará disso, ok?"

" Bella, você tem certeza? A gente se dá tão bem, me dá uma chance, eu posso fazer você gostar de mim como eu gosto de você."

" Melhor não, Jake. A minha vida está muito complicada e eu não quero namorar ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto."

" Então quer dizer que eu ainda tenho chance, algum dia?"

" Jake, por favor..."

" Tudo bem, entendi. Amigos então?"

" Com certeza." A cara dele não era das melhores, mas tinha que ser assim, antes que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

Jake logo deu uma desculpa de que precisava ir e me deixou terminar meu lanche. Edward continuava a me ligar, mas eu ainda não queria falar com ele. Minha raiva ainda me consumia,dele e de mim mesma por ter sido tão fraca e ter me entregue tão facilmente. No dia seguinte, Jake não apareceu na hora do intervalo. Eu acho que ele estava me evitando e isso me deixou um pouco triste por ter magoado meu amigo, mas não poderia ter sido diferente. Naquela noite, pedi a Esme que trouxesse Isa até o dormitório. Ela mais uma vez estava lá, prontamente atendeu meu pedido, sem ao menos questionar meus motivos. Eu estava preparando o banho de Isa, quando ela me chamou, dizendo que o pai dela queria falar comigo.

" Mãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaae, o papai quer falar com você.

" Muito esperto você Edward."

" Foi a única maneira de conseguir falar com você. Eu preciso que você me escute, Bella."

" Você não entendeu ainda que eu não quero ouvir? Me deixa em paz, por favor."

Idiota! Usando a própria filha. Desliguei na cara dele, nem deixei que começasse a falar. Chamei minha pequena pro banho e logo ela já dormia tranqüila na caminha dela, no quarto improvisado que eu fiz fechando parte da sala com uma divisória. Tomei meu banho, mas ainda não estava com sono, então fiquei assistindo TV até que alguém bateu na porta. Olhei no relógio, dez e meia. Será? Não, ele não viria até aqui tão tarde, se bem que deve ter ficado furioso quando eu desliguei na cara dele.

" Escuta aqui... Jake?"

" Oi, Bella, eu quero falar com você."

Ele falava arrastado e de longe eu senti o cheiro de álcool.

" Jake, agora não é uma boa hora. A minha filha está dormindo, eu não vou deixar você entrar."

" Eu prometo que não demoro..."

" Jake, vai pra casa. Amanhã a gente conversa." Me virei com a intenção de entrar, mas ele agarrou o meu braço com força.

" Você vai me ouvir agora."

Ele me puxou pra fora e me empurrou na parede ao lado da porta e eu olhei ao redor procurando alguém para pedir ajuda, mas nada. Estava deserto.

" Jacob me solta, por favor."

" Não. Você será minha. Você gosta de mim, Bella eu sinto."

De repente todo o seu corpo me pressionou conta a parede áspera e ele me beijou a força. Eu tentei em vão tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas ele nem se mexeu. Em desespero eu mordi seu lábio inferior, tentando interromper o beijo.

" Ah, sua cadela, olha o que você fez."

Sua boca sangrava, mas ele esqueceu rápido da mordida. Eu já chorava, temendo que o pior acontecesse, ou que minha filha acordasse e visse aquilo. Ele começou a passar as mãos no meu corpo, me causando náusea e então rasgou a minha blusa e arrancou de mim. Eu gritei. A resposta dele foi um soco no meu estômago.

" Fica bem quietinha que eu prometo que será rápido, mas se gritar, eu vou desfigurar essa sua carinha linda."

Eu não tinha mais reação, minhas pernas amoleceram, minha visão estava turva, a dor era lancinante e eu paralisei na frente dele. Só o que eu conseguia fazer era tremer. Então, ele levou as mãos até o botão da minha calça, mas antes que ele me violentasse ali, eu ouvi a voz de um anjo e então Jacob não estava mais em cima de mim.

" Bella, Bella amor fala comigo."

Eu senti que o anjo me pegou no colo e me levou pra dentro, mas eu não conseguia responder, nem abrir meus olhos que estavam tão pesados. Algum tempo depois, eu acordei e estava na minha cama, de pijama e bem quentinha embaixo do edredom. Abri meus olhos lentamente, tentando me lembrar se aquilo era um pesadelo ou se tinha mesmo acontecido, então eu vi meu anjo e chorei percebendo que não havia sido um pesadelo. Jacob iria me violentar.

" Bella? Amor, fala comigo. Você está sentindo alguma dor?"

" Na... não. Obrigada, Edward. Se não fosse por você, eu..."

" Shhhhhhhhh, não fala, eu nem quero pensar no que teria acontecido. Acabou."

" O que você veio fazer aqui?"

" Eu disse no telefone que eu queria falar com você, então eu resolvi tentar pessoalmente. Mas agora você tem que descansar. Me diz, ele te machucou?"

Eu tentei me levantar, mas a dor não deixou. Imediatamente levei a mão à minha barriga. Edward percebeu e levantou a blusa do meu pijama. Boa parte da minha barriga estava roxa.

" Eu mato aquele verme. Vem, eu preciso te levar para o hospital." Ele falou já tentando me pegar no colo.

" Não Edward, eu estou bem. E Isa, não podemos deixá-la aí sozinha."

Falei gemendo de dor, mas não queria ter que dar explicações no hospital do que havia acontecido. Eu já estava humilhada demais.

" Bella, um médico tem que ver você, por favor."

" Não Edward, eu não quero ter que explicar o porque disso aqui, entende? Me deixa em paz."

Ele suspirou e pegou o telefone.

" Mãe? O meu pai já chegou? Me deixa falar com ele? Não, está tudo bem, é só uma dúvida que eu quero tirar com ele."

" Edward..."

" Fica quietinha aí. O meu pai virá te ver, não discuta comigo."

" Pai? Você pode vir até o dormitório da Bella dar uma olhada nela? O que aconteceu? Um babaca quase... Deus, nem quero pensar... traga mamãe com você... sim conte à ela o que aconteceu... se precisarmos ir ao hospital, ela fica com Isa... não ela não viu nada, graças a Deus... Obrigado pai... até daqui a pouco."

" Edward, onde está..."

" O verme? Alguns colegas seus também ouviram seu grito. Assim que você desmaiou no meu colo, eles logo se ocuparam dele. Eu acho que ele ira ficar uma semana sem dar aulas. Se eu coloco minhas mãos nele..."

" Edward, esquece isso, você tem uma filha para dar exemplo e ele não vale à pena.."

" Não chora, amor." Ele falou e quando levou a mão até meu rosto eu me encolhi por reflexo, e ele se afastou.

Carlisle chegou logo em seguida e Esme já chegou chorando. Ela pediu para ficar no quarto durante o exame, acho que para me deixar confortável, Edward saiu e deixou que seu pai me examinasse. Foi um pouco doloroso, mas Carlisle tomou muito cuidado para não pressionar demais e logo terminou.

" Bella, felizmente, não acho que tenha algum problema mais grave. Vou te receitar um analgésico e uma pomada para que esse hematoma suma mais depressa, mas se você sentir muita dor, será preciso ir ao hospital."

" Obrigada, mais uma vez. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês."

" Bella, você faz parte da nossa família querida, é mais uma filha que eu ganhei." Esme disse acariciando minha mão.

" Eu sei, eu também sinto assim, Esme."

" Bem, nós já vamos. Eu vou entregar a receita ao Edward e logo você estará melhor, querida." Eu assenti apenas e eles foram em direção à sala.

" Vocês podem pedir para ele entrar, quando saírem?"

" Claro, Bella. Até amanhã."

" Até amanhã, obrigada, mais uma vez."

* * *

><p><em><strong>oie meninas!<strong>_

_**esse é o penultimo cap, agora falta só o ultimo, o epílogo e mais 2 extras**_

_**espero q tenham gostando**_

_**...**_

_**beijoss**_

Eu ouvi a porta e logo ele entrou no quarto.


	21. Final

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>Eu ouvi a porta e logo ele entrou no quarto.<p>

" Eu já liguei pra farmácia, logo eles entregam os remédios."

" Senta aqui." Indiquei o lado vazio da minha cama.

" Bella, eu sei que esse não é o momento apropriado para isso, mas eu queria muito que você me escutasse..."

" Tudo bem Edward, depois do que você fez por mim hoje..."

" Bella, foi apenas sorte de eu ter chegado na hora."

" Você e a sua família..." Não consegui terminar a frase.

" Chega de falar, fica quietinha. Posso falar?"

" Pode."

" Bella, eu preciso que você saiba que eu tenho plena consciência do mal que eu te causei. Quando eu descobri Isa, a minha vida estava em uma fase difícil, eu estava questionando minhas escolhas, você havia voltado... eu ainda era noivo, estava sendo pressionado a concorrer novamente ao senado. Eu sei que nada disso justifica as duras palavras que eu direcionei à você naquele dia, mas tenha certeza de que eu me arrependi imediatamente, só que o orgulho não me deixou agir e eu não me perdôo por isso. Então, as suas palavras naquela carta me fizeram enxergar o quão errado eu estava. Perceber ali o seu amor incondicional, desejando a minha felicidade, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu havia feito, me fez querer pegar o vôo seguinte para Seattle e me ajoelhar aos seus pés, na esperança de que você me perdoasse."

" Edward..."

" Me deixa terminar, por favor. Você, Bella é o meu amor e eu vou lutar pra ter você de volta. Eu vou te provar que eu não sou aquela pessoa detestável dos últimos dois meses. Eu sei que você está muito magoada e com razão, ainda mais depois do que eu fiz domingo passado, você acabou entendendo errado meu ato de desespero, mas eu te juro, não foi como você pensou, foi apenas minha falta de controle agindo quando estou perto de você. Quero também te contar que eu fui conhecer seu pai, depois que você saiu. Nós conversamos muito e ele nem me deu um tiro."

" Eu não sabia que você foi até lá, ele não me falou nada..."

" Bella, eu sei que o que eu fiz não merece perdão, mas eu imploro, por favor, se você ainda me ama, me deixa fazer parte da vida de vocês, eu te quero perto de mim, eu preciso de você."

Eu respirei fundo, e falei de vagar, que era como a dor me permitia.

" Edward, eu posso ver sinceridade nos seus olhos, mas eu queria te pedir um tempo. Eu preciso esquecer o que aconteceu nos últimos tempos, colocar minha cabeça em ordem, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu hoje. Você pode me dar esse tempo?"

" É claro que sim, Bella. Eu espero o tempo que for preciso. Mas eu estarei por perto, de olho naquele verme. E amanhã mesmo eu irei conversar com o reitor. Ele não terá muito tempo por aqui, pode ter certeza."

" Edward..."

" Não, Bella. Eu entendo que você não queira ir à policia, mas ele não pode ficar impune. Pense nas outras alunas, e se você não tiver sido a primeira, com certeza não será a última."

" Você tem razão... agora, você pode ir por favor?"

" Bella, me deixa ficar aqui, eu durmo no sofá, só essa noite. Carlisle me disse para observá-la."

" Tudo bem, mas você acordará quebrado."

" Eu não me importo."

" Está certo, então boa noite."

" Boa noite, meu amor. E não esqueça, pense no que eu te disse, com carinho."

" Eu vou..."

" Eu te amo."

" Eu... boa noite Edward."

O entregador logo chegou com o remédio e pouco tempo depois de tomar o analgésico, eu dormi. E sonhei com ele. Nós estávamos na casa de Esme, brincando no jardim. Eu, Edward, Isa e um menininho lindo no colo dele.

Acordei sorrindo, desejando a felicidade do sonho. Me levantei e não encontrei Edward, nem Isa, apenas um bilhete na mesinha de centro.

[i] Bella, espero que tenha tido uma boa noite, acho que sim, porque quando saímos você sorria enquanto dormia. Eu arrumei Isa e a deixarei na creche, eu disse a ela que você está gripada e precisa descansar. Ligarei para Ângela e explicarei sua ausência, não se preocupe e apenas descanse.

Edward. tttt Ps. Eu te amo. [/i]( adoro esse filme... hahahaha)

Eu passei a manhã na cama, Edward me ligou duas vezes para saber como eu estava, mas não tocou no assunto de ontem. Depois do almoço, me obriguei a ir para a aula, já que teria prova e precisava mesmo me distrair, esquecer o episódio Jacob. Depois da aula, tivemos uma reunião onde nos comunicaram que a nossa turma seria responsável por parte da organização do baile de máscaras desse ano. Parecia irônico, eu iria organizar o baile que um dia foi responsável pela maior mudança da minha vida e foi pensando nisso que eu decidi o que diria a Edward. No dia do baile, eu daria a sua resposta. Mas primeiro eu teria que ligar para Alice e implorar que ela fizesse um vestido pra mim...

EDWARD CULLEN

Cinco, isso mesmo cinco malditos dias sem vê-la. Minha mãe levava Isa todas as noites para que Bella não precisasse vir até aqui. Eu liguei para ela três vezes e na última, Bella me pediu que respeitasse o tempo que ela havia pedido e não ligasse mais. E agora aqui estou eu, irritado,contrariado dentro de um smooking indo para um baile que eu não quero ir.

" Meu filho, você sabe que eu não te pediria para ir se não fosse necessário. Seu pai será homenageado, e você o representará. A gente não irá porque eu prometi à Bella que ficaria com Isa hoje."

" Ela disse onde ia, mãe?" Era esse o motivo da minha irritação.

" Edward, como se você não soubesse..."

" Saber o que, mãe. Ela não fala mais comigo."

" Meu filho, a turma dela é responsável pela organização do baile." Minha mãe falou como se eu tivesse dois anos e precisasse me explicar com gestos também.

" Eu não sabia..."

" Mas agora sabe, então pega essa máscara e vai logo porque você está atrasado."

" Já estou indo, mãe. Só preciso pegar uma coisa que esqueci."

Assim que entrei no baile, meus olhos procuraram por ela, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Uma menina ruiva indicou a mesa que estava reservada para mim, mais próxima do palco, onde eu receberia a homenagem destinada ao meu pai. Na minha mesa estavam três colegas meus, o que eu agradeci. A conversa logo fluiu, mas eu estava distraído demais procurando por ela para contribuir com algo interessante. Então, como se fosse um imã, eu senti a presença dela do outro lado da pista, onde alguns casais já dançavam. Eu nunca a vi tão linda. O vestido curto evidenciava suas lindas pernas e o decote me tirou do sério, era sensual sem ser vulgar e para terminar de me enlouquecer, era vermelho.{FOTO}

Ela sorriu pra mim, mas não se aproximou e quando eu tentei, ela negou com a cabeça, indicando que logo eu seria chamado ao palco. Eu queria atravessar aquela pista, abrigá-la em meus braços e não permitir que ela se afastasse mais, mas o mundo real me chamava, na forma de reitor.

Eu não tirei meus olhos dela durante o meu breve discurso de agradecimento. Eu estava com pressa, então devolvi a placa que seria fixada na biblioteca ao reitor e desci de lá louco atrás dela. Ela estava sentada com mais duas colegas em uma mesa mais afastada, eu me aproximei e dessa vez eu não a deixaria fugir.

" Dança comigo, senhorita?"

" Sim, é claro."

Eu nos conduzi até a pista e quando passei meu braço por sua cintura, pude respirar aliviado. Ela estava ali comigo, como da primeira vez.

" Bella, me faltam palavra para dizer o quanto você está linda."

" Agradeça a Alice. Ela me salvou mandando esse vestido lindo direto de N.Y."

" Bella eu..."

" Agora não, Edward. Vamos dançar."

" Tudo bem, dançar. Qualquer coisa para tê-la em meus braços."

Ela não falou mais e eu fiquei ali perdido nas sensações que só ela era capaz de despertar em mim, mas muito antes do que eu imaginei, a música acabou e ela se afastou.

" Eu preciso ajudar o pessoal, me desculpe, eu tenho que ir."

" Bella..."

Eu ainda a chamei uma vez mais, mas ela não me ouviu, voltou para sua mesa e as três logo se levantaram e sumiram atrás do palco. Talvez ela não estivesse me evitando e precisasse mesmo ajudar alguém, mas eu a queria só pra mim. Meu coração sempre foi egoísta. Nem voltei para a minha mesa, fui direto para o bar e pedi uma dose de vodka, não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversa.

Quando estava prestes a pedir a segunda dose, o garçom tocou meu ombro e me entregou um pedaço de papel. Ele não falou nada, apenas deu de ombros e se afastou. Eu abri o pequeno pedaço de papel e tive que ler duas vezes para acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Três palavras que fizeram meu coração falhar uma batida para logo depois querer saltar do meu peito desesperado.

AMOR, ESTÁ CHOVENDO...{FOTO}

Eu devo ter chegado lá fora em dois passos, mas não a vi assim que passei pela porta. Olhei para um lado depois para o outro, e nada. Então, sua mão tocou meu ombro e ela sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de caminhar em direção às escadarias.

" Eu quero um beijo na chuva."

Eu corri atrás dela e logo a alcancei e debaixo de toda aquela chuva ela ficava ainda mais linda. Levei uma mão à sua cintura e a outra infiltrei em seus cabelos molhados e a trouxe mais pra perto, sentindo todo o seu corpo contra o meu. E então eu a beijei... e nada mais importava quando ela estava em meus braços, seus lábios doces nos meus em um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Ficamos ali beijando e sorrindo entre um selinho e outro, não falamos nada, não era preciso. Até que ela tremeu de frio.

" Vamos para o meu dormitório?"

" Essa fala não é minha?" Falei sorrindo em seus lábios.

" Não mais, meu caro."

Fomos caminhando até os dormitórios, meu carro esquecido naquele estacionamento. Assim que a porta foi aberta, eu a puxei pra dentro e a fechei com o pé.

" Me diz o que eu quero ouvir." Falei no momento em que a encostava na parede da sala.

" Eu... te amo, Edward."

Ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas não havia mais nada que eu quisesse ouvir naquele momento, então cobri seus lábios com os meus em um beijo desesperado de paixão saudade e desejo.

Bella imediatamente agarrou meus cabelos colando nossos corpos molhados. Nossas línguas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, como sempre, mas eu queria mais, eu precisava senti-la mais próxima de mim, então em um movimento rápido mudei nossa posição e levei minha mão ao zíper do seu vestido. Suas mãos trabalhavam também para tirar minhas roupas, que logo estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Sem desgrudar sua boca da minha, caminhamos em direção ao seu quarto, derrubando e quebrando algumas coisas pelo caminho, mas quem se importava? Naquele momento só o que queríamos era um ao outro.

Já no quarto, eu a deitei delicadamente no colchão macio e a cobri com meu corpo, ganhando um gemido de recompensa.

" Você é minha." Eu disse olhando naqueles olhos de chocolate derretido.

" Eu nunca fui de outro, Edward. Sempre foi você."

" Eu te amo tanto, Bella..."

" Me beija, meu amor."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu, eu sempre faria... beijei sua boca, seu pescoço, desci meus lábios beijando cada centímetro da sua pele. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas curvas e eu sentia sua pele arrepiar me deixando ainda mais louco por ela. Bella agarrava com uma mão o lençol debaixo dela e com a outra, ela acariciava meus cabelos, guiando meus movimentos, me mostrando onde ela me queria.

Desci com beijos molhados até o seu umbigo e minha boca logo estava lhe dando prazer. A penetrei com minha língua e ela gritou, agarrando meus cabelos com força, tão desesperada quanto eu estava naquele momento.

" Edward, vem..."

" O que você quer meu amor?"

" Você, eu quero você, agora."

" Você ainda tem camisinhas na bolsa?" Falei sorrindo.

" Mas é claro."

Ela estendeu o braço e pegou a bolsa que estava no chão ao lado da cama e me entregou o preservativo.

" Eu quero que você coloque. Você me enlouquece quando faz isso."

" Hum... deite-se então."

Eu me deitei de costas e ela se sentou nas minhas pernas, muito longe de onde, dessa vez eu a queria.

" Fecha os olhos." Ela sussurrou.

Mais uma vez obedeci e logo senti seus lábios em volta de mim, sua boca subindo e descendo devagar, me provocando, me levando ao desespero total. Eu não duraria muito tempo se ela continuasse...

" Bella, para, eu... por favor."

Ela me olhou sorrindo satisfeita e colocou finalmente o preservativo, me acariciando no processo. Eu agarrei com força seus quadris e nos girei na cama, ficando por cima e a penetrei devagar, curtindo seu corpo quente me envolver por completo.

Fizemos amor lentamente, com saudade, com carinho, sussurrando palavras de carinho e pedidos de perdão. Minha vida finalmente estava completa, com ela em meus braços.

ISABELLA SWAN

" Acorda preguiçosa."

Aquela barba por fazer roçando na minha nuca...

" Hum... só mais um pouquinho."

" Amor, temos que contar a uma certa pessoinha o que aconteceu." Agora ele beijava o meu pescoço.

" Ela ficará radiante, tenho certeza."

" Não mais do que eu."

Ele me virou de frente pra ele e eu tive que ter muita força de vontade para me afastar e sair daquela cama, antes que começássemos mais uma vez. Tomamos banho, Edward lavou meus cabelos, eu lavei os dele e depois de muitos beijos e carícias conseguimos sair daquele chuveiro. Sua roupa ainda estava jogada no chão da sala, úmida da chuva, mas ele não tinha outra coisa pra vestir, então... eu caprichei um pouquinho mais no visual, queria estar bonita pra ele.

" Tem certeza que vamos tomar café da manhã na sua casa? Não está um pouco tarde pra isso?"

" Uau! Você está linda." {FOTO}

" Edward... foco."

" Ah, claro... não amor, meus pais tomam o café mais tarde no domingo, eles sempre esperam Emmet chegar e eu já liguei avisando que nós vamos."

" Então vamos de uma vez, não é educado deixá-los esperando."

" Antes, eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer."

" Claro, amor."

Edward juntou seu casaco do chão e pegou algo no bolso interno.

" Casa comigo?"

Eu fiquei sem reação ao ver a caixinha preta na sua mão. Ele sorriu, tirou o anel de dentro e o estendeu em minha direção.

" Por favor?"

Eu respirei fundo, segurando minhas lágrimas.

" Sim."

Ele então colocou o anel {FOTO} no meu dedo e me beijou com carinho.

" Eu te amo, Bella."

" Eu também te amo, muito."

FIM.

* * *

><p><em><strong>oie meninas, queria primeiro agradeçer os comentários<strong>_

_**não foram muito, mais eu sei que foram de coração quem comentou**_

_**no outro site essa fic teve mais de 1000 comentarios!**_

_**esse é o fim, mais não é o fim**_

_**tem o epilogo que vou postar amanha **_

_**e ainda duas cenas extras! as fotos do capitulo estão no nosso perfil!**_

**_..._**

**_então sem despedidas ainda_**

**_beijos_**

**_até amanha_**


	22. Epílogo

_Olá meninas, essa fanfic já está terminada, tem 20 capítulo, e duas cenas extras, irei postar um capítulo por dia, isso dependendo da aceitação de vocês! Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a história a nós, Faby e a Nai! Esperamos que gostem, boa leitura_

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, chegamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, que nos esperavam em uma mesa de café-da-manhã montada no jardim. Isa brincava com suas bonecas na sombra de uma árvore ali perto. Todos olharam para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.<p>

" Finalmente! Já estava quase pedindo uma pizza!"

" Emmet, meu filho, onde está a sua educação?" Esme o repreendeu como se ainda fosse uma criança, o que não estava muito distante da verdade.

" Bom dia pai, mãe, irmãozinho." Acredito que nada abalaria o humor de Edward hoje.

" Bom dia filho, bom dia Bella." Esme nos abraçou seguida por Carlisle.

" Mano, será que você pode soltar a mão da Bella para que eu possa abraçá-la?"

" Me desculpe, Emmet, mas eu não posso." Senti meu rosto pegando fogo com o rumo da conversa.

" Oh, meus filhos, finalmente!"

" Mãe!" Edward beijou meus cabelos, me acalmando com o seu cheiro.

" Sua mãe está certa, Edward. Já não era sem tempo. Então Bella, quanto você o fez rastejar?"

" Não muito, na verdade." Falei sorrindo para o meu amor.

" Mamãe, papai!" Nossa garotinha veio correndo em nossa direção.

"Bom dia meu bem, você se comportou direitinho?" Perguntei enquanto Edward a tirava do meu colo para beijá-la.

" Eu me comportei mamãe, não é mesmo vovó?"

" Sim, minha querida. Você se comporta melhor que o seu tio Emmet."

" O tio Emmet é legal."

" Valeu Isa, pelo menos alguém me ama nessa casa."

" Crianção." Edward falou bagunçando os cabelos do irmão.

"Isa, o papai tem uma coisa pra te contar."

" É segredo?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

" Não amor, não é segredo. Está vendo esse anel aqui no dedo da sua mãe?" Ele trouxe minha mão esquerda na sua.

Esme arfou e logo foi amparada nos braços de Carlisle aos prantos.

" Vovó porque você está chorando? Você também queria um anel?"

" Não, minha amada, a vovó só está feliz. Me desculpem, continue meu filho."

" Isa, esse é um anel de noivado, significa que eu pedi para ela casar com o papai e ela aceitou."  
>" Casar... significa que eu vou ter pai e mãe como todo mundo?"<p>

" Isa, você já tem pai e mãe como todo mundo." Falei acariciando a sua bochecha.

" Mas a minha amiguinha da escola falou que eu não tinha, porque o pai e a mãe dela moram na mesma casa e os meus não."

Eu vi Edward ao meu lado aperta o nariz com dois dedos, em uma tentativa de se acalmar, já que Isa continuava em seu colo.

" Então Isa, pode contar para a sua amiguinha, porque agora nós iremos morar na mesma casa, nós três."

" Então você vai ser o namorado da mamãe?"

Todos riram da pergunta inocente dela.

" Não, eu serei o marido da sua mãe."

" Entendi. Posso brincar agora?"

" Vai lá princesa." Edward a desceu do colo e lhe deu um beijo.

" Oh meu Deus Bella, quando será o casamento?"

" Assim que o meu advogado estiver com tudo pronto, ou seja..." Edward respondeu no meu lugar.

" Já sei, já entendi. Emmet, é pra ontem. Bella, você está grávida?"

" Emmet!" Todos gritamos juntos.

Depois do café nós entramos e Emmet foi direto para o aeroporto. Ele disse que tinha algo importante apara tratar em N.Y. Nós sabíamos bem qual era o assunto.

Carlisle logo teve que sair por conta de um paciente que não estava passando bem e eu vi meu futuro ali, quando seria Edward a me deixar em pleno domingo para assistir a algum paciente. Eu sabia que esse era o sonho dele, então eu estaria bem.

" Bella?"

" Han? Desculpe, eu me distraí."

" Vem comigo, eu quero conversar com você." Ele me estendeu a mão e me guiou até a escada.

Ele me levou até um quarto, eu deduzi que era o dele.

" Senta aqui comigo."

Me sentei na cama de frente pra ele, curiosa.

" Bella, amanhã mesmo eu irei até o dormitório buscar suas coisas. Só não vou hoje porque é domingo e não encontraria ninguém para transportá-las..."

" Edward, eu não virei pra cá. A gente está bem lá, depois do casamento, a gente..."

" Amor, por favor. Eu não durmo tranqüilo com vocês lá sozinhas, ainda mais depois... aquele verme pode voltar lá."

" Eu ouvi dizer que ele foi demitido."

" Mais um motivo, agora ele não tem nada a perder, pode querer se vingar, mas não é só isso. Eu quero você aqui na minha cama, dormir e acordar com você." Ele se aproximou e roçou os lábios nos meus, mas sem aprofundar o beijo.

" Edward, eu acho que a gente pode esperar." Ele bufou e se afastou com o celular na mão.

" Alô, Charlie? É o Edward, a gente estava pensando em ir até aí essa tarde. Sim, elas também. Até mais tarde, então."

"O que você está aprontando Edward?"

" Nós vamos nos casar, você não acha que o seu pai deveria saber?"

" Sim, é claro, mas algo me diz que não é só isso."

" Hum, saudade da sua boca..."

É claro que eu percebi que ele mudou de assunto, mas ele sabia me distrair. Logo ele estava deitado em cima de mim naquela cama enorme, nos desligamos de tudo por alguns minutos, até que eu me lembrei da sua mãe e de Isa no andar de baixo.

" Edward, a gente não pode... a sua mãe."

" Bella, ela sabe onde estamos e também o que estamos fazendo."

" Vem, vamos descer."

" Só se você prometer que vai dormir aqui comigo hoje. Eu sonho acordado com você nua na minha cama, seus cabelos espalhados pelo meu travesseiro..."

Ele sussurrava no meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca que rapidamente me tirava dos eixos e eu tive que me esforçar muito para sair dos seus braços.

" Vamos. Se a gente vai até Forks, é melhor sairmos agora. A gente para na estrada para comer."

" Sim, senhora. Você arruma Isa enquanto eu aviso a minha mãe."  
>Ele ainda me deu um tapinha na bunda antes de sairmos do quarto.<p>

Eu deveria ter percebido as intenções dele ao me levar até Forks assim de repente. Assim que chegamos lá, nós contamos sobre o noivado e Charlie e Sue ficaram muito felizes, mas assim que eu fui com Sue e Isa para a cozinha, Edward aproveitou o momento e contou tudo ao meu pai. Charlie ficou furioso e queria ir atrás de Jacob de qualquer maneira, mas Edward o convenceu que não era preciso, desde que eu me mudasse para a casa dele com Isa, estaríamos seguras.  
>Meu pai concordou e eles decidiram a minha vida como se eu tivesse doze anos. Eu fiquei furiosa, mas vendo a preocupação do meu pai, prometi a ele que sairia do dormitório o mais rápido possível, mas com o um simples olhar, Edward entendeu que estava encrencado.<br>Nós voltamos para Seattle no começo da noite e ele foi direto ao dormitório para que pegássemos algumas roupas. Eu lhe dei o tratamento do silencio durante toda a viagem de volta. Nem preciso dizer que Isa estava radiante por morar na casa de Esme, ela adora aquele lugar.

" Vovó, nós já chegamos!"

" Oi meu bem, a vovó já estava com saudades. Fizeram boa viagem, meus filhos?"

" Sim, Esme, obrigada. Bom, eu vou subir e dar um banho na Isa. Com licença."

" Bella, será que a gente pode conversar antes? Princesa, você pode brincar um pouquinho antes do banho enquanto o papai conversa com a mamãe e a vovó?"

" Oba!" Isa subiu correndo as escadas, acho que com medo que eu dissesse o contrário.

Eu suspirei e deixei que ele falasse.

" O que foi minha filha? Você está com uma carinha triste." Esme me puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

" Mãe, eu pedi à Bella que viesse pra cá com a gente, eu não suporto mais deixá-las sozinhas naquele dormitório. Teimosa como é ela não quis, é claro, então eu contei a Charlie o que aconteceu."

" Vocês decidiram a minha vida como se eu fosse uma criança e eu não quero incomodar." Eu falei já com lágrimas nos olhos.

" Bella, você está mesmo achando que iria nos incomodar? Minha filha, Edward tem toda razão, você é nossa família e te deixar sozinha lá com Isa deixava a todos nós preocupados."

" Mas..."

" Bella, você é minha mulher e eu quero você aqui comigo. Qual o problema se até o seu pai nos abençoou?"

" Tudo bem, eu me rendo. Mas, até o casamento eu dormirei no quarto de Isa."

" O que?" Edward me olhava como se de repente tivesse nascido uma terceira cabeça em mim.

" Tudo bem ,filha se você prefere assim, mas você fica em um dos quartos de hóspedes. A cama da Isa é muito pequena para vocês duas."

Esme falou sorrindo, entrando no jogo. Se ele achou que eu deixaria barato o que ele fez hoje, estava muito enganado.

" Mãe, isso não tem cabimento. Dentro de um mês nós estaremos casados, não faz sentido. Bella, por favor?"

" É isso, ou eu volto para o dormitório."

" Arg! Eu vou ver a minha filha." Edward saiu pisando duro, cuspindo fogo.

" Muito bem, Bella. Mostre a ele que em uma relação as decisões devem ser tomadas pelos dois. Mesmo achando que ele tem toda razão em trazer vocês para morar aqui, ele deveria ter encontrado outra maneira de convencê-la."

" Esse é o ponto. Obrigada Esme, por tudo." Falei enquanto a abraçava.

" Você não tem que me agradecer, Bella. Nós te amamos pelo simples fato de fazer nosso filho feliz."

" Ok, agora deixa eu dar banho naquela porquinha."

Quando cheguei no quarto rosa, e encontrei meu amor e minha filha brincando de boneca no chão. Eu chorei finalmente tendo a visão que antes eu só tinha em sonhos. Eles não me viram, então tive tempo de me recuperar e entrar sem que eles percebessem minhas lágrimas. Depois do banho, nós descemos para o jantar, que foi mais tranqüilo. Carlisle havia chegado e o assunto anterior não foi mencionado. Minha pequena quase dormiu na mesa, então eu pedi licença e subi para colocá-la na cama.  
>Nos encontramos no jardim e ficamos ainda um bom tempo conversando até que meus olhos pesaram e eu desejei boa noite antes de subir. Edward disse que ficaria mais um pouco e me desejou boa noite com um simples selinho. Ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o fato de dormirmos em quartos separados, mas eu sabia que aquela birra duraria pouco, então fui dormir.<br>O quarto que Esme me colocou era ao lado do de Isa e era incrível. Era uma suíte decorada em tons de azul, no banheiro,uma banheira enorme que me convidou para um banho relaxante. Em pouco tempo eu estava curtindo a água quente que relaxava meus músculos tensos. Depois de muito tempo, a água já estava fria eu me obriguei a sair. Vesti uma camiseta velha e uma calcinha confortável e me joguei naquela cama macia. Me doeu pensar que do outro lado do corredor meu amor dormiria sozinho e eu tive vontade de correr até lá e ficar com ele, mas não fui. Eu precisava me manter firme, Esme tinha razão, ele deveria ter resolvido de outra forma, discutindo comigo,sem ter que preocupar meu pai.  
>O cansaço da noite anterior cobrou seu preço e eu adormeci rapidamente, sem ao menos estranhar a cama. No meio da noite eu acordei desorientada, com sede tentei me levantar, mas senti um peso na minha cintura.<p>

" Edward acorda."

" Que foi amor?"

" O que você faz aqui?" Falei tentando me livrar do seu braço, mas ele me puxou ainda mais contra ele.

" Você não quis ir dormir no meu quarto..."  
>" Muito engraçado, vamos, levanta e vai para a sua cama."<p>

" Não. Vai dizer que você não gostou de acordar assim, pertinho de mim?"

" Edward..."

" Como você quer que eu durma sabendo que você está aqui apenas a alguns passos de mim?"

Eu concordava com ele, mas não disse nada. Na verdade eu queria muito naquele momento que ele me tomasse em seus braços e me amasse peloo resto da noite.

" Edward, eu ainda estou muito chateada com o que você fez hoje. Vai para o seu quarto."

" Eu sei. E se te deixa melhor, eu acabei de levar uma bronca da dona Esme lá em baixo, mas eu precisava fazer algo pra te tirar de lá. Me desculpa?"

" Promete que a gente vai conversar e decidir juntos quando surgir algum outro problema?"

" Prometo."

" Então vem aqui e me beija."

" Vem comigo pro meu quarto? Eu quero você nua na minha cama." Ele falou enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Atravessamos o corredor em silêncio e assim que entramos, ele me pegou nos braços e me colocou no centro da cama. Lentamente nos livramos da nossa roupa, aproveitando o momento, curtindo um ao outro.  
>" Eu sonho com isso desde aquela noite. Tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar era de seus cabelos cor de mogno e eu imaginava você aqui na minha cama, os cabelos espalhados pelo meu travesseiro..."<p>

Edward se deitou sobre mim, apoiado nos cotovelos e me penetrou de uma vez só. Eu tremi com o contato e a sensação de ser completamente preenchida. Sua boca só abandonou a minha quando precisávamos respirar, então ele começou mover os quadris contra os meus, eu me movia com ele no mesmo ritmo, forte, avassalador... foi intenso e rápido, logo estávamos ofegantes curtindo a preguiça gostosa que vinha depois de um orgasmo.

Logo eu estava deitada em seu peito e senti sua respiração tranqüila, ele havia dormido. Me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-lo, estava com calor e precisando de um banho. Ajustei a temperatura da água e deixei a tensão daquela tarde ir embora. Perdi a noção do tempo, até que senti seus braços em volta de mim.

" Que susto, Edward."

" Desculpe, mas a cama ficou muito grande sem você."

Ele estava beijando meu pescoço e sussurrando no meu ouvido, eu já sentia sua ereção nas minhas costas, me acendendo novamente. Eu empurrei meus quadris contra ele ganhando um gemido em troca.

" Deus, eu te quero..."

" Eu sou sua..."

" Apoie suas mãos na parede."

Ele afastou minhas pernas e se colocou no meio delas. Suas mãos acariciavam meus seios e de repente a água estava muito quente, meu corpo pegava fogo. E então ele me penetrou e eu adorei a nova posição. Nós estávamos colados e a água só deixava tudo melhor. Então, de repente ele agarrou minha cintura e começou a estocar rápido e forte, me trazendo de encontro à ele, e eu gritei seu nome enquanto gozava. Ele veio poucos segundos depois, urrando feito um animal e eu adorei vê-lo assim fora de controle.

" Uau! Sexo no chuveiro é mesmo incrível."

" Bella..."

" Vem, vamos terminar o banho e dormir. Minhas pernas ameaçam falhar."

" Você vai deixar de bobagem e vir pra cá, não é?" Edward falou enquanto lavava meus cabelos.

" Hum, deixa eu pensar... ok, você venceu. Eu não acho que eu consigo dormir longe de você mais, de qualquer forma."

" Obrigado."

" Por?"

" Por não ter desistido de mim, quando eu fui um completo idiota. Por educar a minha filha, por aceitar ser minha esposa, por ser o meu amor."

" Eu te amo, Edward."

" Assim como eu te amo."

UM MÊS E MEIO DEPOIS...

Estávamos as três no quarto de Esme, uma segurando os nervos da outra. Havia chegado o dia...

Emmet foi a N.Y. naquele domingo e fez minha grande amiga chorar quando colocou em seu dedo o maior diamante que eu já havia visto. Alice e Jasper vieram à Seattle duas semanas mais tarde, para anunciar seu noivado. Então eu tive a idéia e aqui estamos nós achando graça quando Esme entrou pela porta pedindo para descermos, antes que aqueles três tivessem um ataque cardíaco.

O jardim estava irreconhecível, um longo tapete vermelho terminava em uma espécie de gazebo todo decorado com flores brancas. Cadeiras brancas dos dois lados acomodaram nossos convidados e lá na frente, três noivos desesperados nos esperavam.

Eu fui a primeira porque Edward era o pior deles e porque Charlie conduziria Rose também, Alice entrou com Carlisle logo depois de mim. A cerimônia foi muito emocionante, eu chorei e meu marido enxugou minhas lágrimas quando fui declarada Srª Cullen.

Rose e Emmet foram em lua de mel para a Itália, Alice e Jasper, para Paris. Edward e eu teríamos aula na segunda-feira... mas eu não me importei nem um pouco.

Com uma semana de casados, eu me mudei para o quarto de hóspedes.

" Bella, não seja ridícula. Abre essa porta."

" Não! Você mentiu pra mim."

" Bella!"

" Para de gritar no corredor. Seus pais não estão interessados nas suas mentiras."

" Bella, eu vou derrubar a porta..."

Eu resolvi abrir antes que ele derrubasse mesmo. Eu estava muito mais que furiosa quando descobri que juntamente com os papéis do casamento, sem saber me tornei sócia de Rose.

" Bella, meu amor..."

" Não chega perto. Fica aí encostado na porta."

" Bella, você está agindo como criança. Me escuta, por favor."

" Você foi único que me tratou como criança me fazendo assinar um contrato sem saber."

" Bella, você não percebe que isso já não tem mais importância? Tudo o que é meu, agora é seu. Pensa em Rose. Emmet me disse que ela está radiante com a idéia."

" Duvido que ela tenha gostado de ser enganada. Seu irmão deve estar sem sexo por uma semana, como você."

" Bella, para com isso. Vem para o nosso quarto." Ele falou se aproximando.

" Não."

" Tudo bem, se você não quer mesmo a loja, eu encontro uma solução, sei lá, contrato uma funcionária para ajudar Rose, mas não fica assim."

" Você não vai conseguir fazer com que eu me sinta culpada, Edward. Eu vou assumir a minha parte na loja e deixar a editora exatamente como você planejou."

" Bella, não é nada disso, meu amor. Eu só queria te dar um presente, acredite em mim."

" Tudo bem, agora me deixa dormir."

" Amor vamos para o nosso quarto, eu não consigo dormir sem você."

" Pensasse nisso antes. Apaga a luz quando sair, por favor."

Ele saiu bufando do quarto, no dia seguinte saiu sem tomar café, emburrado, apenas beijou Isa e foi para a faculdade. Esme estava do meu lado, o que acabou por deixá-lo ainda mais uma longa semana sem ele para me abraçar, sem sentir seu corpo no meu, mas ele precisava aprender a lição.  
>Na sexta noite, eu entrei no nosso quarto com uma langerie nova e o tirei do [i] castigo [i].

QUATRO ANOS MAIS TARDE...

EDWARD CULLEN

" Um brinde ao mais novo Dr. Cullen!"

" Emmet isso soa estranho. Dr. Cullen é meu pai."

" Somos dois agora, meu filho." Carlisle falou erguendo sua taça.

Estávamos todos ao redor da lareira, comemorando a minha formatura, a família toda, apenas Charlie e Sue estavam ausentes, pois meu sogro foi chamado na delegacia, mas estariam aqui para o almoço no dia seguinte.

"Bom, eu vou fazer chocolate quente. Esse friozinho está pedindo." Minha linda esposa se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha.

" Eu te ajudo, amor."

" Já vi que teremos chocolate quente para o café da manhã."

" Jasper, aprendendo com Emmet? Cuide da sua esposa." Falei para o meu amigo.

" Ah, mas eu cuido cunhado, pode ter certeza."

" Sem detalhes, por favor." Emmet falou.

Entrei na cozinha e meu amor estava concentrada procurando as coisas no armário, nas pontas dos pés, seu vestido subiu, me dando uma visão.  
>Me aproximei silenciosamente e sussurrei no seu ouvido.<p>

" Esse vestido está me deixando louco desde que você desceu aquelas escadas. Tinha que ser vermelho, Bella?"

" Ai, que susto Edward! Sim, eu sabia que você iria gostar. Eu me vesti pra você, hoje a noite é sua, Doutor."

Sim, ela queria me enlouquecer. Beijei o seu pescoço e desci minhas mãos, que estavam em sua cintura até encontrar sua calcinha debaixo daquele vestido tentador. Ela suspirou em contentamento, já prevendo o que eu queria. Com a uma mão, eu afastei a peça minúscula de renda e com a outra eu comecei a tortura, mais minha do que dela.

Bella agarrou o balcão da cozinha com força enquanto eu a penetrava com dois dedos. Minha vontade era de cravar meus dentes na pele sedosa de seu pescoço e ombros, mas me contive. Seria um prato cheio para Emmet. Ela começou a gemer e se contorcer na minha mão, então eu aumentei o ritmo.

" Vem, amor, goza na minha mão. Me enlouquece de vez."

Não demorou muito, suas pernas cederam e eu a segurei pela cintura. Ela gemeu meu nome enquanto alcançava o orgasmo.

" Eu vou lavar minhas mãos e já venho te ajudar."

Quando voltei, ela ainda estava encostada no balcão com um sorriso no rosto. Quando me aproximei, ela me puxou pelo colarinho e me beijou com muita vontade.

" Amor, pega uma barra de chocolate na dispensa pra mim?"

" Claro cheff."

Entrei naquele armário gigante e olhei para aquelas prateleiras totalmente perdido. Onde eu iria encontrar uma barra de chocolate?

" Eu sabia que você iria precisar de ajuda. Você quer que eu te ajude, meu amor?"

Sua mão foi direto para o meu cinto e então eu entendi o que ela queria me mandando pra cá.

" Bella..."

Ela não me deu ouvidos. Se ajoelhou na minha frente e então minha calça e boxer estavam no chão. Ela ainda passou a língua nos lábios me fazendo gemer em antecipação.

" Impaciente, amor?"

" Me chupa logo, vai. Por fovor, eu preciso dessa boquinha linda no meu pau."

" Seu desejo é uma ordem..."

Então ela me chupou e lambeu como só ela sabia fazer para me tirar o juízo. Suas mãos agiam em conjunto, onde a boca não alcançava. Eu fechei os olhos, porque eu queria prolongar o momento, a visão era demais.

" Hei, abre os olhos. Eu quero que você veja quando gozar na minha boca."

" Você ainda será a minha morte, mulher."

Depois disso, tudo explodiu na minha frente e foi tão forte que eu apaguei por alguns instantes. Quando voltei ao normal, ela já tinha me vestido e me levando para a cozinha,não sei como, mas eu tinha uma barra de chocolate nas mãos.

" Minha vez de lavar as mãos. Eu já volto campeão."

Depois da nossa travessura, o chocolate quente estava pronto.

" Você leva esses, enquanto eu levo para as crianças."

" Sim senhora."

Isa estava no quarto dos brinquedos com Gregory e Lisa, os gêmeos de Alice e Jasper e Eric, o garotão de Emmet e Rose. É claro, duas babás para dar conta da gangue.

Bella se juntou a nós em seguida e desfrutamos do tempo juntos. Eram raros os momentos assim, já que Alice e Jasper continuavam em N.Y.

" Papai!" Isa gritou descendo as escadas.

" Sim, amada?"

" A mamãe disse que agora eu já posso entregar o seu presente. Eu achei muito feio e nem sei pra que serve esse negócio, mas a mamãe disse que você iria gostar, vocês adultos são tão esquisitos."

Ela me entregou uma caixinha comprida, e me beijou. Olhei para Bella e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

" O que foi, meu amor?" Minha família nos observava em silêncio.

" Apenas abra, Edward." Ela disse com a mão no meu rosto.

Eu abri e chorei junto com ela. Bella estava me dando o maior e melhor presente do mundo. Dentro da caixa havia um teste de gravidez, as duas linhas azuis indicando que ela em breve me daria mais um filho. Eu abandonei a caixa, a peguei no colo e beijei a futura mãe do meu filho.

" Eu não disse que os adultos são esquisitos?"

" O que tem na caixa Isa? Deixa a vovó ver."

Eu me obriguei a sair da nossa bolha quando lembrei da nossa família, que provavelmente não entendeu nada.  
>" Oh meu Deus, Bella!" Minha mãe falou.<p>

" Sim, eu vou ser pai novamente!"

" Mas que notícia maravilhosa. Emmet, traga mais champagne." Meu pai se levantou para nos abraçar.

" Então era isso o presente? Eu já sabia, não é mamãe?"

" Sim, só eu e você sabíamos que logo você terá um irmãozinho."

" Quando?" Como eu não percebi, por Deus, eu era médico.

" Eu fiz o teste hoje de manhã."

Eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade. Alice e Rose logo a cercaram, querendo saber os detalhes, Emmet trouxe outra garrafa de champagne, nós brindamos novamente, ao meu filho dessa vez. É claro que eu não deixei Bella beber. Isa voltou para os primos, resmungando algo como esconder as bonecas dele.  
>Algum tempo depois, colocamos as crianças na cama e cada casal foi para seu quarto, Emmet e Rose foram pra casa.<p>

Três dias depois, descobrimos que Bella estava grávida de nove semanas e que felizmente, tudo estava muito bem com ela e o bebê.

[...]

" Bom dia mãe, pai."

" Bom dia Edward, Bella ainda está dormindo?"

" Sim, ela não dormiu muito bem essa noite. Ela parece não encontrar uma posição confortável."

" É assim mesmo, filho, não se preocupe."

" Onde está minha garotinha? Eu passei no quarto dela e não a vi. Achei que estaria tomando café com vocês."

" Ela está com Rose, irá passar o dia lá. Você sabe que ela acha que Eric é uma de suas bonecas."

" Pobre do meu sobrinho. As vezes eu acho que Isa deveria ser filha de Alice."

" Olha quem acordou. Bom dia querida." Meu pai foi o primeiro a ver Bella no alto da escadaria.

" Bom di...aaaaaaaaaa!"

" Bella!"

Eu juro que em dois passos eu estava lá em cima. Bella estava curvada segurando a barriga e gemendo de dor.

" O que houve, amor? O que você está sentindo?"

Ela não conseguiu responder, apenas olhou pra baixo. Eu acompanhei seu olhar e vi suas roupas molhadas, o chão também.

" Pai, a bolsa rompeu! Por favor, liga para..."

" Pode deixar, meu filho. leve-a de volta para o quarto. Eu e sua mãe cuidaremos de tudo."

Bella com seu gênio forte, conseguiu convencer os dois médicos que moravam na mesma casa que ela que o parto na água e em casa era uma boa opção. No começo eu fui totalmente contra, temia pela segurança da minha mulher e do nosso bebê, mas ela me mostrou todas as pesquisas que havia feito,me levou em uma clínica me apresentou uma parteira muito experiente no assunto e acabou por convencer a mim a ao meu pai a ter um parto em casa. É claro que teríamos uma ambulância equipada lá fora, caso algo de errado acontecesse, o que ela achou um exagero, mas essa era aminha condição. E agora estamos aqui,nos preparando para finalmente conhecer nosso bebê.  
>Nós não sabíamos o sexo, Bella não quis e eu respeitei, mas Carlisle sabia, já que o obstetra de Bella era colega nosso na clínica, ele garantiu que não contaria nem para Esme, ele obteve a privilegiada informação.<br>Eu estava tão encantado com tudo em volta da gestação de Bella, curtindo pela primeira vez, já que com Isa eu não tive essa oportunidade, que o sexo do bebê realmente não importava. Apenas queria minha mulher e meu filho bem e com saúde. Apesar de ser médico, eu não estava preparado para ver Bella em sofrimento, mas eu teria que ser forte por ela, eu estaria lá com ela.

A banheira da nossa suíte era grande o suficiente para o parto, e depois de ser preparada nós entramos na água morna. Uma hora depois, estávamos Bella, eu, a parteira e o obstetra trabalhando juntos para ajudar nosso bebê a nascer.  
>Bella empurrou por mais de meia hora até que a parteira pediu que ela abaixasse as mãos e segurasse nosso bebê. Ela levou minhas mãos também e juntos trouxemos ao mundo Antony Swan Cullen, meu garotinho de cabelos castanhos, a cópia de sua mãe.<p>

Um ano depois, o jardim estava pronto para o primeiro aniversário de Antony, o dia estava lindo, os convidados já haviam chegado e Bella ainda não havia descido.

" Isa, você pode subir e ver porque a mamãe ainda não desceu?"

Ela deu uma risadinha e foi em direção à casa. Logo depois as minhas princesas apareceram, lindas como sempre.

" Valeu a pena esperar, você está linda." Eu disse depois de beijar minha esposa.

" Eu estava fazendo resolvendo um assunto importante, me desculpe."

" Algum problema com a loja?"

" Não, não, tudo certo por lá. Nossas funcionárias são muito competentes."

" Então qual é o problema? Me conta, amor, você parece preocupada."

" Não é bem um problema, eu acho. Mas você não quer esperar até depois da festa? Temos convidados."

" Não, Bella. Os convidados estão bem. Eu quero que você me fale agora o que está errado."

"Isa!"

Minha filha veio até nós, me entregou algo e saiu correndo... outro teste de gravidez.

" Isso é sério?" Eu meio que ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

" Muito sério, parece que meu método contraceptivo não é imune à você."

" Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo."

" Eu também, meu amor, te amo muito."

" É sério, Bella, o seu vestido tinha que ser vermelho?"

F I M.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá meninas, desculpe não postar ainda<strong>_

_**mais ta uma correria, facul, trabalho, cursos hauhauha**_

_**mais ta ai, espero que tenham gostando**_

_**e ainda tem 2 cenas extras ok**_

**_posto quinta e sabado._**

**_obrigadas pelos comentarios_**

**_e indiquem =)_**


	23. Cena Extra 1

"Na sexta noite, eu entrei no nosso quarto com uma langerie nova e o tirei do castigo."

... ok, não foi bem assim...

ISABELLA CULLEN

- Bom dia Rose.  
>- Bom dia Bella. Que carinha é essa?<br>- Nada não. Então, de que cor elas são hoje?  
>- Sem rosas pra você hoje, amiga. – Rose falou com certo cuidado, analisando minha reação.<br>- Eu meio que já esperava por isso.  
>- Bella...<br>- Ok, é que hoje ele simplesmente me ignorou no café da manhã. Saiu sem ao menos me dizer bom dia. Acho que eu fui longe demais com essa coisa de castigo.  
>- Eu te avisei amiga, ele só queria te agradar, te deu essa loja, que você adora e não adianta negar, e como você reage? Deixa o seu marido sem sexo em plena lua de mel.<br>- Rose, eu já estou bem arrependida, não precisa você me colocar mais pra baixo ainda.  
>- E tem mais, ele te mandou rosas e cartões apaixonados por cinco dias seguidos e você sequer agradeceu e agora ele parece ter desistido. Sinto muito, mas você terá que fazer algo a respeito amiga e pelo jeito que terá que ser algo especial.<br>- Me ajuda, Rose. O que eu faço?  
>- O primeiro passo é ir até o segundo piso e comprar uma langerie nova, mas não pode ser qualquer uma, entendeu? Escolha pensando em enlouquecer seu marido, ele merece.<br>- Eu vou ligar pra ele, sei lá, começar a pedir desculpas.  
>- Isso é uma boa idéia.<br>Eu liguei, celular desligado. Resolvi fazer o que Rose sugeriu. Comprei uma langerie sensual, bem diferente das que eu tinha em casa. Ele não iria resistir por muito tempo. Voltei para a loja e Rose aprovou a minha escolha. Continuei ligando pra ele durante todo o dia, mas continuava desligado. No fim da tarde, Emmet apareceu por lá.  
>- Olá meninas.<br>- Oi Emmet, tudo bom?  
>- Oi amor, saudades de você. – Rose disse já em seus braços.<br>- Eu também senti a sua falta, amor. Eu passei por aqui pra te avisar que vou sair com Edward, mas não volto tarde, ok?  
>- Onde vocês vão? – Rose perguntou já de olho na minha reação.<br>- No bar do Hyatt, Edward disse que está precisando sair para beber, então me chamou.  
>- Tudo bem, amor, te vejo em casa.<br>- Eu vou indo, então. – Emmet falou e depois de beijar sua esposa.  
>– Tchau Bella.<br>- Tchau Emmet.  
>- Vou devolver a langerie.<br>- Negativo, você vai vesti-la agora mesmo e eu vou dar um Up nessa sua roupa antes de irmos para o hotel.  
>- Rose, eu não vou atrás dele.<br>- Ah, mas vai sim. Vocês tem que parar com essa brincadeira de gato e rato e você é a responsável por essa situação, então cabe a você ir atrás dele.  
>- Vai para o provador, veste a langerie enquanto eu procuro algo mais sexy para você vestir com esses jeans.<br>- Rose...  
>- Confia em mim Bella, você tem que chegar lá arrasando. Olha, este top aqui, perfeito. Veste a roupa enquanto eu vou até a loja de sapatos. Que número você calça?<br>- Rosalie Halle Cullen, você está indo longe demais.  
>- Não amiga, confia em mim, eu sei do que eu estou falando.<br>Vinte minutos depois, eu saí do provador com um par de botas pretas e um top cinza sem alças com os meus jeans. Olhei no espelho e realmente gostei do que vi. Eu estava sexy.  
>Estávamos na frente do bar do hotel e as minhas mãos estavam geladas.<br>- Rose, vamos voltar, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.  
>- Deixa de ser covarde, Bella, vamos.<br>Entramos no bar e imediatamente eu o vi. Eles estavam no balcão, de costas para a porta. Nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima, a idéia era atraí-los. Emmet foi quem nos viu primeiro e falou para Edward. Ele não se virou para nos ver e negou com a cabeça. Emmet com certeza o convidou para ir até nós, mas Edward não quis.  
>- Viu Rose, ele não quis vir até aqui. E agora, eu faço o que?<br>- Calma Bella, ele vai mudar de idéia.  
>No mesmo instante o garçom apareceu com dois drinks, dizendo que era cortesia do cavalheiro sentado a duas mesas da nossa. Eu e Rose nos viramos para olhar o tal cavalheiro e no mesmo instante ele se levantou e veio até a nossa mesa. Emmet assistia tudo com uma cara nada amigável e foi então que Edward se virou e o seu olhar era pura ira.<br>- Boa noite, senhoritas.  
>- Senhoras. – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.<br>- Oh, desculpe perguntar, mas onde estão seus maridos? – perguntou ele com um sorriso irônico.  
>- Aqui. – Emmet falou com a mão no ombro do sujeito. Edward ao seu lado parecendo ainda mais irritado.<br>- Bem, eu já estava de saída. Boa noite senhoras, aproveitem o drink.  
>O homem saiu de fininho enquanto Emmet e Edward se sentavam conosco.<br>- Que surpresa boa, amor. Por que você não me disse que viriam também? Eu teria esperado vocês fecharem a loja.  
>- A gente decidiu em cima da hora, não é Bella?<br>- Heim? Ah sim, decidimos de repente.  
>Edward continuava calado, apenas me encarando.<br>- Você não vai falar nada, Edward? – eu estava ficando indignada com aquele silêncio já. Ele respirou fundo, claramente tentando se acalmar, mas quando ele falou, foi como se me dessa uma facada.  
>- O que você pretendia ao aparecer aqui vestida como uma...<br>Eu não deixei ele terminar de falar, joguei o que restava do meu drink no rosto dele e saí em direção à porta, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
>EDWARD CULLEN<p>

Eu chamei Emmet para beber no fim da tarde, pois precisava de conselhos. Eu já havia feito de tudo para que Bella me perdoasse, mas de nada adiantou. Ontem eu havia enviado junto com as rosas, um cartão pedindo perdão, dizendo que eu a amava e sentia muita falta dela, mas nem assim adiantou. Ela parecia estar gostando da rotina da loja, parecia animada mesmo, mas comigo era bem diferente, então eu esperava que Emmet me desse alguns conselhos, que me ajudasse a amolecer o coração da minha esposa.  
>Mas então, o que era pra ser uma conversa tranqüila com o meu irmão mais velho se transformou em um verdadeiro inferno. Nós estávamos a alguns minutos no bar, quando Emmet me disse que Rose e Bella haviam acabado de entrar.<br>- Edward, você convidou Bella?  
>Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, enquanto pensava no que dizer à ela, mas então Emmet se virou novamente e viu o engraçadinho na mesa delas. Eu me virei e vi tudo vermelho quando o idiota babava na minha mulher, que estava com uma blusa sem alças que não deixava nada para a imaginação. Nós chegamos a tempo de mandar o otário se mandar, mas aí eu já estava muito irritado. E o que eu fiz a seguir, foi sem pensar. Eu apenas deixei o meu ciúme falar mais alto e estraguei tudo mais uma vez.<br>- Você tem idéia de que ela se vestiu pra te agradar? Não, você nem pensou, não é? Vai atrás dela idiota! - Rose só faltou me bater.  
>Eu deixei os dois ali e corri atrás dela. Quando passei pelas portas, Bella havia parado um taxi e estava entrando no carro.<br>- Bella! Espera, por favor.  
>Ela me ignorou e entrou no taxi, mas eu cheguei a tempo de a tirei de dentro do carro e mandei o taxista embora.<br>- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Me deixa ir. Eu quero ir pra casa.  
>- Bella, amor, vem comigo. Aqui na calçada não é lugar e eu preciso que você me escute, por favor.<br>- Ir com você pra onde? Ela ainda estava muito indignada.  
>- Vamos entrar, no hotel. A gente fica aqui essa noite e ...<br>- Não.  
>- Bella, eu não quis dizer aquilo, mas eu vi aquele cara todo pra cima de você e... essa roupa, você está tão linda e sexy... eu perdi a cabeça.<br>Ela ainda chorava e eu me odiei por saber que mais uma vez era o causador de suas lágrimas.  
>- Eu... vou pra casa, eu quero ficar sozinha. Eu realmente não esperava essa reação... e pensar que a idiota aqui passou o dia comprando langerie e imaginando uma noite perfeita...<br>Ela se virou e saiu caminhando na calçada à procura de outro taxi, até que eu acordei, corri atrás dela novamente e a peguei pela mão.  
>- Você disse langerie?<br>- Eu deixei que Rose me convencesse, mas depois de passar o dia tentando falar com você e nem o celular você ligou... bem eu já deveria imaginar como terminaria essa noite... um verdadeiro desastre.  
>- Não chora mais amor, por favor. Escuta, eu vou lá dentro pedir uma suíte pra nós, então a gente conversa com calma. Por favor me dá uma chance?<br>- Eu não sei se eu quero conversar mais alguma coisa hoje.  
>- Por favor? Eu vou ligar pra casa e avisar que a gente vai ficar aqui.<br>Ela me olhou por um momento, acho que analisando a situação, e felizmente acabou concordando.  
>- Tudo bem, vai lá enquanto eu ligo pra casa e também para Rose e Emmet. Eles devem estar preocupados, depois da cena no bar.<br>- Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Bella. O ciúme me consumiu, me desculpa mais uma vez. Você está linda, mas sair assim, só quando eu estiver junto, entendido Senhora Cullen?  
>Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que me deixou muito feliz. Entramos na recepção do hotel e enquanto eu resolvi o assunto do quarto, ela ficou ao telefone, provavelmente falando com nossa filha.<br>Quando cheguei perto dela com as chaves na mão, ela se levantou e acenou para que eu fosse na frente, ela sequer me deixou tocá-la, mas ela havia concordado com a nossa conversa, então eu não iria reclamar.

ISABELLA CULLEN

Assim que entramos no elevador, percebi que Edward havia pego a cobertura. Mais uma vez tentando me agradar, o que me levou a pensar no que me trouxe aqui em primeiro lugar. Eu havia agido como uma criança birrenta durante toda a semana por causa da loja e ele pacientemente me mandou rosas e cartões apaixonados todos os dias, e mesmo sem obter nenhuma resposta, ele continuou a mandá-las. Até a manhã de hoje. Tudo tem limite, inclusive a paciência de Edward.  
>É claro que eu fiquei magoada com sua reação no bar mais cedo, mas agora, analisando bem os fatos, consigo ver que ele estava apenas com ciúmes, cuidando do que é dele. As portas do elevador se abriram, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.<br>- Aqui estamos.  
>- Cobertura, Edward?<br>- Sempre o melhor pra você, Bella.  
>Ele abriu a porta e eu entrei. Não preciso dizer que o quarto era lindo. Ok, hora de agir...<br>- Bella...  
>- Shhh, não fala nada, apenas me escuta.<br>- Não, Bella, eu preciso que você me perd...  
>- Eu preciso que você me perdoe. Se a gente está aqui agora, a culpa é toda minha. Eu acabo de perceber o quão ridícula eu fui agindo dessa maneira com você.<br>- Amor, eu também errei...  
>- Eu sei, mas eu comecei tudo isso e cabe a mim acabar.<br>- Como assim acabar? Bella...  
>- Acabar com o seu castigo, meu marido.<br>Eu vi o seu sorriso lindo enquanto ele se aproximava. Edward me pegou no colo e me beijou... beijou... beijou... olhos, nariz, o rosto todo, até chegar onde eu mais queria. Foi um beijo cheio de saudade e desespero, cada um querendo demonstrar naquele gesto, o quanto sentia falta do outro. Depois do que me pareceu serem horas, eu quebrei o beijo e lentamente desci do seu colo, tomando cuidado para roçar nele durante o percurso, e acabei ganhando o primeiro gemido da noite.  
>- Me ajuda com o zíper? – falei virando de costas pra ele.<br>Edward afastou meus cabelos e beijou meu ombro e foi subindo com beijos pelo meu pescoço... foi a minha vez de gemer. Ele desceu o zíper lentamente, até que meu top caiu nos meus pés e ele suspirou quando viu meu espartilho de cetim preto. Me afastei de suas mãos e novamente de frente tirei minhas botas, desabotoei meus jeans e desci lentamente, prestando atenção nas reações que estava provocando. Pude notar seus olhos verdes mais escuros, tomados pelo desejo.  
>- Me ajuda a tirar o resto?<br>Eu juro que ouvi um rosnado, e como se fosse mesmo um animal faminto, ele arrancou o espartilho do meu corpo, os pequenos botões se espalharam no chão.  
>- Edward, eu gostei desse...<br>- Não mais do que eu, tenha certeza disso. Eu vou te comprar mais uma dúzia deles e depois destruir todos. – ele falou com a respiração acelerada. Eu fui jogada na cama e nem preciso dizer qual foi o destino do restante da langerie... exatamente, trapos de renda preta no chão. Eu não conhecia esse Edward desesperado, mas estava adorando.  
>- Me deixa tirar a sua roupa? – falei de pé na cama.<br>- Só se você prometer ser rápida.  
>- Eu só estou tentando garantir que você tenha o que vestir amanhã de manhã. – falei indicando o estado das minhas roupas pelo chão.<br>- Vá em frente, senhora Cullen. – ele falou com famoso o sorriso- torto-enlouquece-Bella.  
>Eu fui ágil, porque eu também estava desesperada por ele. Em poucos segundos eu o tinha inteiramente nu na minha frente e a sua ereção chamando por mim. Eu não iria resistir, é claro. Me ajoelhei na cama e comecei a acariciá-lo lentamente antes de levá-lo à minha boca e matar a saudade. Edward gemia e se contorcia agarrado aos meus cabelos, mas não me deixou ir até o fim.<br>- Minha vez, meu amor.  
>Ele me deitou no meio da cama enorme e distribuiu beijos por todo o meu corpo, demorando um pouco mais nos meus seios, sim, ele queria me enlouquecer e esta bem perto de conseguir. Mas foi quando sua boca tocou o interior das minhas coxas, é que eu esqueci até onde estava. Logo sua boca estava no meu clitóris e seus dedos ajudando no processo tirar-a-sanidade-de-Bella. Em poucos segundos ele me deu meu primeiro orgasmo da noite.<br>- Edward, por favor, eu estou enlouquecendo.  
>- Me diz o que você quer, será seu.<br>- Seu pau enorme dentro de mim, agora.  
>- De quatro, vamos e se segura na cabeceira da cama, eu não serei gentil.<br>É claro que eu fiz exatamente o que ele mandou, sim ele mandou e eu adorei obedecer. Eu estava de joelhos na cama, totalmente exposta pra ele e adorando tudo aquilo. Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e com o joelho as afastou ainda mais.  
>- Agora, eu vou te dar o que você pediu. – e me penetrou de uma só vez, sem delicadeza nenhuma, exatamente como eu queria.<br>- Assim Edward, forte.  
>- Era isso que você queria? Agora rebola gostoso no meu pau, delicia.<br>- Ahhhhh.  
>- Isso, geme gostosa.<br>Nossos movimentos eram totalmente desesperados, ambos buscando o prazer depois de tanto tempo separados. Não demorou muito, logo nós alcançamos um orgasmo violento que nos deixou totalmente sem forças. Depois de alguns minutos, conseguimos normalizar o ritmo da nossa respiração, abraçados, suados com os lençóis totalmente bagunçados ao nosso redor.  
>- Uau.<br>- Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Bella. Eu não agüento ficar longe de você.  
>- Você sabe que tem culpa também.<br>- Eu sei, e aprendi a lição.  
>- Isso é bom. Dormir sem você é uma tortura.<br>- Eu ainda não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer você.  
>- Eu sou sua.<br>- Só minha.  
>- Sempre.<br>Ele me beijou carinhosamente e ficamos ali curtindo um ao outro por mais alguns minutos, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.  
>- Bella?<br>- Hum?  
>- Durante esses cinco anos, você não teve ninguém? Você sabe... outro homem?<br>- Você quer saber se eu transei com outro homem? Bem... não, quer dizer, quase.  
>- Como assim, quase? Você nunca me contou sobre ter tido um namorado.<br>- Por que ele não foi um namorado. A gente saiu algumas vezes, só isso. Na maioria das vezes a gente se falava por telefone.  
>- Ele não era de New York então?<br>- Bryan? Não. Ele morava em Chicago e vinha a New York a trabalho de vez em quando, então a gente saía, mas nunca foi algo sério. A gente gostava só da companhia do outro.  
>- Bryan... mas você disse quase.<br>- Edward, esquece isso, ele nunca foi importante.  
>- Responde Bella.<br>- Ok. Na última vez que a gente saiu, ele me levou pra jantar e eu acabei bebendo além da conta e quando ele me convidou para ir ao seu hotel no fim da noite, eu quase cedi, mas... sei lá, eu apenas não pude, então ele me levou pra casa e a gente não se viu mais depois disso. Apenas nos falamos por telefone.  
>- Canalha.<br>- Edward, ele era um cara legal.  
>- Sei, tanto que quando não conseguiu o que queria, sumiu. Quando foi a última vez que você falou com ele?<br>- Edward, esquece isso.  
>- Quando? – eu respirei fundo e resolvi falar.<br>- Logo depois que você descobriu sobre a Isa. Eu liguei pra ele desesperada. Ele é advogado e eu queria saber se você poderia... bem, você sabe, eu estava apavorada, com medo que você tirasse Isa de mim.  
>- Eu nunca faria isso, Bella.<br>- Eu sei.  
>- Depois disso?<br>- Naquele dia, ele me contou que estava iniciando algumas negociações com um amigo dos tempos de faculdade e talvez se mudasse se Chicago para se tornar sócio dele, mas eu nunca soube se realmente a sociedade aconteceu. Eu me mudei pra cá e a gente perdeu o contato. – Edward suspirou.  
>- Eu não posso imaginar outro homem te tocando.<br>- Não foi nada de mais, acredita em mim. Ele sempre foi mais amigo, que qualquer outra coisa.  
>- Homem nunca pensa assim, Bella, mas eu acredito em você. Agora vem cá que a minha saudade ainda é grande.<br>Passamos a noite praticamente em claro, matando a saudade na banheira, na pia do banheiro, no chão...  
>Na manhã seguinte,passamos em casa rapidinho apenas deu tempo de trocarmos de roupa e beijar nossa filhota, antes de Esme a levar para a escola.<br>Edward me deixou no shopping antes de ir para a faculdade. Nós ficamos como dois adolescentes dentro do carro, Edward perdeu a primeira aula, mas eu consegui sair do carro, antes que ele me convencesse a voltar pra casa e passar o dia na cama.  
>- Bom dia Rose.<br>- Nossa, parece que a noite também foi muito boa.  
>- Você não terá detalhes, pode desistir, mas sim, foi maravilhosa.<br>- Tudo bem, eu me contento com isso, por enquanto. Ah, Bella, antes que eu esqueça, jantar hoje lá em casa.  
>- Jantar?<br>- Sim, vocês mais alguns amigos, nada muito grande.  
>- Tudo bem, vou ligar para Edward e combinar com ele.<br>Aquele dia na loja foi uma verdadeira loucura, mal tivemos tempo de almoçar, uma de cada vez, claro. Já estávamos pensando em contratar uma funcionária. Ficou combinado que Edward viria me buscar e iríamos direto para a casa de Emmet e Rose.  
>Minha amiga saiu mais cedo, para terminar de organizar as coisas e receber o pessoal do Buffet e quando vi, Edward já entrava na loja no final do dia.<br>- Oi amor, como foi seu dia? - Edward perguntou enquanto beijava meus cabelo carinhosamente.  
>- Corrido, parece que todas as mulheres de Seattle saíram pra fazer compras hoje.<br>-Isso é bom, não é?  
>- Sim, é claro, mas eu estou exausta.<br>- Ah não, eu quero a minha esposa bem disposta mais tarde.  
>- Edward!<br>Ele apenas sorriu, mas aquele sorriso me dizia que eu não dormiria muito essa noite... de novo. Mas quem sou eu para reclamar?  
>Vinte minutos depois, chegamos na casa do meu cunhado e realmente o jantar era para poucas pessoas, umas quinze talvez, mas eu não conhecia ninguém. Emmet veio nos receber e nos levou para a sala.<br>Ele nos apresentou seus amigos, Edward já conhecia alguns.  
>- Agora, eu quero apresentar a vocês, o motivo desse jantar. Meu amigo e novo sócio.<br>- Bella?  
>- Bryan?<p>

FIM DA CENA EXTRA

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeiro queria pedir desculpa pela demora<strong>_

_**mais quem disse que eu lembrava a senha do ff**_

_**e a senha do email que é vinculado no ff? hauhauah**_

_**agora consegui redefinir tudo!**_

_**bom já postei as 2 cenas**_

_**espero que tenham gostado da fic**_

_**e no máximo em 15 dias vamos começar fic nova!**_

**_beijos_**

**_Fabi_**


	24. Cena Extra 2

_"Bella?"_

_"Bryan?"_

Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria naquele jantar... Eu teria passado longe da casa de Rose e Emmet naquela noite.

Bryan me puxou para um abraço, simplesmente ignorando a mão de Edward em minha cintura. Emmet nos encarava sem entender nada.

"Bella que surpresa", ele disse afagando meus cabelos de uma forma muito íntima. Ele nunca havia agido assim antes e eu desconfiava que ele não houvesse ignorado a presença de Edward como imaginei. "O que você faz em Seattle?"

"Eu moro aqui, agora" eu disse enquanto me desvencilhava de seus braços. "Bryan, esse é o meu marido, Edward. Ele é irmão de Emmet." Edward olhava para Bryan como se estivesse vendo o próprio diabo. Ele sequer estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Bryan sorriu, totalmente satisfeito com o resultado.

"Você se casou? Mas você não me disse nada da última vez que nos falamos. Você inclusive estava bem abalada, com toda aquela história do pai..."

"Eu sou o pai de Isa Marie." Edward resolveu sair de seu estado de catatonia raivosa.

"Bella, você se casou com ele? Mas..."

"Eu o amo, Bryan. E acho que esse assunto é meu e de mais ninguém."

Emmet ainda não sabia o que dizer, certamente não entendeu nada, mas percebeu que teria que tirar Edward dali antes que as coisas ficassem mais sérias.

"Edward, você já apresentou Bella ao Mark? Jen está com ele. Garanto que eles adorariam conhecer a garota que fez Edward Cullen sossegar."

"Claro. Bella venha _amor_. Eu quero que você conheça Mark, meu amigo de infância." Edward me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha, depois de enfatizar muito bem a palavra amor. Emmet tratou de carregar Bryan para o outro lado da grande sala.

Eu fui brevemente apresentada aos amigos de Edward. Eles eram agradáveis, mas eu não tive tempo para conhecê-los. Fui puxada de forma abrupta para a cozinha por um Edward calado e determinado.

"Edward, fala comigo. Você está me assustando."

Ele me empurrou contra a bancada e começou a me beijar de forma violenta.

"Você é minha." ele rosnou no meu ouvido. Suas mãos lutavam com os botões da minha blusa.

"Edward, para. Olha onde a gente está. Pode entrar alguém a qualquer momento e eu não vou fazer sexo na cozinha da minha amiga. Não porque você está com ciúmes."

"Você está com medo que o seu amiguinho te veja?" ele ergueu a cabeça do meu pescoço e me encarou com ódio no olhar. Eu comecei a me assustar. Quem ele pensa que eu sou?

"Edward, você está sendo infantil. Eu sou sua esposa. Está vendo essa aliança aqui?" eu ergui minha mão esquerda na frente de seu rosto, mas ele não estava realmente enxergando.

"Bem, você deveria ter esfregado na cara dele essa aliança, não na minha."

"Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso." Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, tirou a minha blusa de dentro da saia e seus ciúmes o fizeram ainda mais forte. Eu não conseguia impedi-lo.

"Me solta, Edward. Vamos para casa, lá a gente conversa."

"Não. Eu vou te ter aqui, agora."

Ele me suspendeu e me sentou na bancada, se colocando entre minhas pernas. Eu desisti de lutar, eu não tinha forças para lutar contra aquele homem furioso que tomou conta do meu Edward. Soltei seus braços e fiquei imóvel, deixei que ele fizesse o que queria. Lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, mas eu não me importei em impedi-las.

Quando minha blusa já estava totalmente desabotoada, ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e desceu em direção aos seios. Foi então que ele tentou tirar meu sutiã, eu solucei e ele paralisou.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Me perdoe. Eu ..."

Eu saí correndo da cozinha, tentando abotoar minha blusa. Entrei na primeira porta que encontrei. Era o escritório de Emmet. Eu precisava me acalmar. Em outra situação, teria sido excitante. Eu não estava com medo que Edward me machucasse, eu sei que ele não faria isso. Mas ele não tinha porque agir dessa forma comigo. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse me jogar nos braços de Bryan e esse era o motivo das minhas lágrimas.

Eu nunca dei motivos para que ele agisse assim. Ontem, no bar ele me chamou de qualquer e agora isso?

"Bella, você está aí? Rose me chamava do outro lado da porta.

"Entra Rose." Eu disse enxugando o resto das lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

"O que houve amiga?" ela disse enquanto me abraçava. Eu chorei mais um pouco. "Por que Edward chegou desesperado e me pediu pra vir atrás de você?"

Depois de contar à Rose, eu me senti melhor. Ela me ouviu sem interromper, mas seu semblante era sereno.

"Bella, você tem que concordar que, depois de apenas um dia após você ter confessado sair com Bryan, ele aparecer e agir como se Edward não estivesse ao seu lado lá na sala, tem que ter mexido com ele. O seu marido é doente por você, Bella."

Rose conseguiu me fazer enxergar o outro lado da história. Se fosse o contrário, eu nem sei o que faria. Se visse Tânia pendurada no meu marido. Mas uma coisa é certa, eu não o trataria como um simples objeto como ele acabou de fazer comigo. Minha blusa estava rasgada, meu pescoço, todo marcado.

"Olha o que ele fez? Como você quer que eu volte pra lá? Olha o estado da minha roupa."

"Vem comigo. Você veste uma roupa minha e a gente volta pra sala."

"Rose, eu só quero ir pra casa."

"Não, amiga. Se eu bem vi a interação lá na sala, esse tal de Bryan provocou e se você simplesmente for embora, ele conseguirá o que queria. Não deixe que ele interfira entre vocês Bella. Vocês já passaram por tanta coisa."

Eu deixei que Rose me levasse até seu quarto. Ela me vestiu um de seus vestidos, arrumou meus cabelos, retocou minha maquiagem. Dez minutos depois, eu era outra. Nós já estávamos voltando para a sala quando o celular dela tocou.

"Era Emmet. Bella, ele encontrou o irmão chorando sozinho no jardim, desesperado. Emmet está realmente preocupado. Pensou até em cancelar o jantar."

"Não Rose. Eu vou lá fora conversar com ele. Volte para os seus convidados. Obrigada por tudo, amiga."

Edward estava sentado no banco do jardim, de costas pra mim. Ele tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, as mãos segurando a cabeça. Eu me aproximei e me sentei a seu lado. Ele sentiu, mas permaneceu como estava.

"Olha pra mim." Eu disse, tocando seus cabelos.

Ele lentamente ergueu a cabeça e me encarou. Seu olhar era triste.

"Você trocou de roupa." Disse ele com uma voz rouca, estrangulada.

"A minha blusa está rasgada."

"Bella, eu sinto tanto. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu não sou assim. Não era pelo menos. Será que você..."

"Shhh" eu disse acariciando seu rosto. "Esquece o que aconteceu. Passou. Eu só gostaria que você me prometesse que não irá mais agir daquela maneira. Edward, você tem que confiar em mim, no meu amor."

"Eu prometo. Eu não desconfio de você, mas é que eu tenho tanto medo de te perder novamente, que quando eu senti uma simples ameaça, eu enlouqueci. Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes. Me perdoa?"

"Edward, você é o único homem que eu amei na vida. Por mais de sete anos, você agiu como... talvez Bryan tenha razão em uma coisa. Talvez a gente tenha se casado rápido demais."

"Não Bella! Por favor, não diz isso. Se você me deixar eu... eu não sei viver sem você!"

"Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca. Tudo bem esquece o que eu disse. Eu estou nervosa com tudo isso."

"Posso te beijar?" ele me perguntou, enquanto sua mão se infiltrava entre meus cabelos.

"Está esperando o que?"

Ele encostou os lábios nos meus, de leve, experimentando. Mas eu queria mostrar a ele que tudo estava bem entre nós. Com um movimento eu me sentei em seu colo, de frente pra ele e o beijo então mudou. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu dei e então o meu Edward estava de volta. Suas mãos lentamente subiram por minhas coxas, se infiltrando no vestido que Rose havia me emprestado, eu suspirei. Ele me deixou desesperada por mais. Agarrei seus cabelos, como eu sabia que ele gostava e gemi em sua língua. Seus quadris responderam, forçando contato com os meus. Estávamos nos perdendo nas sensações de luxúria, até que Edward quebrou o beijo, ofegante.

"Bella, baby, provavelmente eles estão nos esperando para servir o jantar. Vamos entrar? A gente termina isso aqui mais tarde, eu prometo." Com um sorriso lindo, ele retirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam no meu rosto.

"Você tem razão, vamos. Mas promete que a gente não vai demorar?" eu falei esfregando meus quadris nele uma última vez, arrancando um gemido dele.

"Prometo." Ele falou enquanto me ajudava a sair de seu colo. "Esse vestido está muito curto." Eu achei que ele estava brincando, mas resolvi não responder.

Ele tinha razão. Mal entramos na sala e Emmet chamou a todos para a mesa e alheio a tudo o que havia acontecido, colocou Bryan sentado à minha frente. Foi o que bastou para Edward fechar a cara. Rose se desculpou, sentada do meu lado. Eu virei para o outro lado e beijei de leve os lábios do meu marido, para que ele soubesse que estava tudo bem.

Até certo ponto...

Foi quando eu senti o pé dele na minha perna. Maldito. Ele estava me provocando por baixo da mesa, na frente do meu marido. E eu ... fazia o que diante de quinze pessoas que eu mal conhecia?

Eu pedi licença e me levantei para ia ao toalete. Entrei no lavabo no final do corredor, na tentativa falha de me acalmar. De jeito nenhum eu voltaria para aquela mesa. Mas a minha sorte resolveu me abandonar por completo.

Quando saí do banheiro, ele estava encostado na parede oposta, de braços cruzados.

"Fugindo de mim Bella?" ele tinha um sorriso nojento nos lábios.

"Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de te responder. Fica longe de mim, senão..."

Ele me interrompeu, trouxe o corpo em minha direção. "Senão você chama o Senador para te salvar? Agora eu entendo a sua relutância em ficar comigo. Quem iria querer um simples advogado, se poderia 'pescar' um Senador não é mesmo?"

"Ora seu infeliz, você não me conhece..."

"Eu queria, mas você não deixou. Mas ainda dá tempo gracinha." Ele se aproximou mais e eu juro que seu perfume me deu nojo.

"Sai de perto de mim, seu infeliz. Eu amo o meu marido e você não irá chegar perto de mim."

"Com medo de perder a pensão, Bella? Não se preocupe vocês tem uma filha, seu futuro está garantido." Quanto mais ele falava, mais ele se aproximava.

"Eu te odeio! Me deixa sair!"

"Só um beijinho, pelos velhos tempos..."

"Chega um centímetro mais perto da_minha_ esposa, pra você ver!"

"Edward!" eu já estava chorando e nem tinha percebido.

Edward o pegou pelo colarinho e o encostou na parede. "Eu não vou falar nada para o meu irmão ainda. Mas se eu te ver a menos de um quilômetro dela novamente, pode começar a fazer suas malas, seu covarde."

Ele perdeu a cor e eu achei que ele iria desmaiar ali mesmo. Edward o soltou e sem uma palavra ele voltou para a sala. Eu continuava chorando, magoada por ter sido classificada como interesseira. Tudo o que eu sempre temi a minha vida toda.

Edward me abraçou e me deixou chorar. "Eu ouvi tudo o que ele falou. Não chora, eu sei que você não é assim e isso é o que importa. Eu te amo."

"Me leva pra casa?

"Fica aqui, eu vou lá avisar Rose e Emmet e dar uma desculpa para o resto do pessoal que você não está se sentindo bem. A gente sai pela porta dos fundos."

E assim aquela maldita noite terminou. Quer dizer... a parte maldita da noite terminou. Assim que chegamos em casa, fomos até o quarto da nossa pequena beijá-la e desejar boa noite. Era lei, mesmo que ela já estivesse dormindo, como naquele dia.

Antes de abrir a porta do nosso quarto, Edward me encostou na parede e me beijou com paixão.

"Eu vou te amar a noite toda. Vou te provar que somos perfeitos juntos e que ninguém irá nos separar."

"Eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Ele cumpriu o que prometeu. Encheu a banheira, tirou minhas roupas devagar, me venerando. Beijou cada parte do meu corpo antes de me pegar no colo e entrar comigo na água morna perfumada.

Ficamos um de cada lado da banheira, provocando e massageando o outro, até que sem conseguir mais se conter, ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas, de joelhos na banheira.

"Baby, eu sei que eu prometi fazer amor com você, lentamente, mas... segure-se na borda."

Eu agarrei a borda da banheira, ele segurou meus quadris e me ergueu fora da água e me penetrou de uma vez. Nossos gemidos ecoaram nas paredes de azulejo e a água da banheira se espalhou pelo chão, mas quem se importava?

Como, com um homem daqueles, todinho meu, estocando em mim como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã? E no meio disso tudo ainda sussurrava que me amava, que eu era a sua vida?

Os acontecimentos da noite foram totalmente esquecidos, como ele havia me prometido. O restante da noite, eu tratei de mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amava e assim vimos o dia amanhecer, suados, exaustos e muitos felizes, nos braços um do outro.

FIM

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeiro queria pedir desculpa pela demora<strong>_

_**mais quem disse que eu lembrava a senha do ff**_

_**e a senha do email que é vinculado no ff? hauhauah**_

_**agora consegui redefinir tudo!**_

_**bom já postei as 2 cenas**_

_**espero que tenham gostado da fic**_

_**e no máximo em 15 dias vamos começar fic nova!**_

**_beijos_**

**_Fabi_**


End file.
